Twilight's Treatment Volume 1
by Zehntacles
Summary: When Spike has trouble sleeping Twilight Sparkle offers a special solution to his insomnia. Humanized versions of characters.
1. Sleep Well

_This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. This story contains content of an adult nature and is an Alternate Reality take of the characters Twilight Sparkle and Spike as humans (both characters I do not own). Inspired by the artwork of equestrianstrumpet on tumblr Please support the official release._

* * *

><p>With the sun having set and the moon risen high in the starry night sky it signaled a time for most to take a well deserved rest and energize themselves for the coming morning. Most being the key word, as not all embraced this habit freely. A young girl with lovely purple hair with a pink stripe through it and a petite figure stayed up by the light of several candles, reading her books and writing down her thoughts. It was a common practice for her and thankfully she was not required to be up and available early in the day to open the library she lived in. The town residents that did come by for which ever book they may need were usually spaced far enough apart and late enough in the day that the girl never really concerned herself with hourly operations for the building.<p>

So it was here that Twilight Sparkle, student of the great Princess Celestia was writing down new ideas for spell combinations. A master of magic already, Twilight was always ready to find new abilities to learn and was trying to see if she could make some spells of her own by combining existing ones. She'd had about seven jotted down that she was sure would work. "Now for the eighth one... what goes good with water magic? Wind? Fire? Maybe I could make some sort of steam spell?" As she pondered the idea of quick steam cleaning methods for her clothing she heard a small dripping noise and looked up. "Aw, already?" One of the candle sticks she used to read by was nearly down to the end of the wick and the wax was starting to drip over.

"Better replace it now while I can." She held up the candle holder and blew out the small flame, looking to keep the remaining melted wax from dripping onto her precious papers. Setting the holder aside she looked at the empty spot on her desk and decided it just wouldn't do. Standing up she headed for the stairs to her bedroom looking to find a replacement.

Twilight was already in her sleeping attire; a yellow tank top and some soft, purple shorts she never wore except for slumbering. It was comfy and casual and easy to walk around the house in the morning or late at night. Such as in this moment while she crept up the stairs and opened the door to her bedroom. The room was already occupied of course, her faithful assistant Spike in his own bed. Twilight was still in her late teens but she was responsible enough that she had no difficulty in caring for the house and herself on her lonesome. The addition of her younger assistant made it that much easier, and while taking care of a young boy in his early teens could be a bit troublesome at times she was happier with him in her life than not.

Twilight tip toed through the room searching for her candle stick. She grumbled as she moved things here and there trying to find her target but to no avail. Why was she so poorly organized at times but hyper organized at others? Right now the later would be beneficial. "Twilight, that you?" She froze hearing Spike's voice and turned to see the green haired boy facing her direction in the dark room, blanket over his body as he laid in bed.

"Yeah, it's me Spike. Sorry if I woke you." Twilight apologized but Spike didn't seem bothered.

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't really asleep anyway. What are you looking for?"

"Candles." She admitted a bit embarrassed that she was relying on the young green haired boy to help her yet again even this late at night.

"They're in the cabinet near your bed. Did you need me to get them?"

"No no it's okay, I got it." Twilight answered quickly and walked over to the cabinet with a little bounce in her step. She searched inside and sure enough the candles were there waiting for her. Pulling one out she held it in hand and walked back over to Spike, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Having trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah." Spike admitted. It was a problem he'd had for a while now. When he was younger Spike would fall asleep almost like clock work at a set time and be up bright and early the next day. But as he got older he was getting into the habit of going to bed later and later, and Twilight's own late night habits probably didn't help either. She felt a bit guilty about it so she'd often try to help him relax.

"Would a warm glass of milk help?" Twilight offered with a motherly tone but Spike shook his head.

"Not thirsty." Not deterred Twilight was ready with another suggestion for him.

"How about I read to you for a little bit? That usually puts you to sleep." Twilight smiled at the suggestion of reading a book and helping her number one assistant at the same time. Even in the dark she could see his green eyes rolling.

"Yeah, I fall asleep because you read the most boring book you can find." He turned onto his back in his bed to look up at Twilight directly. "Ingredients for Magical Potions? That's the kind of story you choose for going to sleep by?"

"Well I found it very informative." Twilight corrected her assistant but she was already smiling knowing how dull it had been. That was the plan to put him to sleep after all.

"I was dreaming of ingredients after that night. Not another book please." They both laughed a little together and Twilight held the candle in her fingers. She looked at it for a moment before setting it down onto the floor near the bed. She glanced back to Spike with a gentle expression.

"Do you need help relaxing again?" Spike's green eyes went wide before the boy looked away a little embarrassed. He gulped and nodded his head.

"I guess so... if it's okay?" He asked hesitantly but Twilight just kept that same gentle smile.

"Don't worry, you need your rest after all." Pulling back his blanket Twilight exposed Spike on the bed. He was dressed in his normal night time clothing of a t-shirt and boxer shorts. Putting the blanket aside Twilight rested her hand onto his crotch and Spike immediately sucked in a breath of air. She could feel he was hard beneath his boxers already. "Now just lay back and rest okay?" Spike nodded and blushed as he watched his guardian unbutton his boxers in the dark and pull out his cock with her delicate slender fingers.

This wasn't something Twilight did often, but she was comfortable enough with it now that she didn't get embarrassed. Once Spike had hit the age where he was bound to start noticing girls more often Twilight was aware of what the results would have been. A hormone charged young man around the house would be its own special kind of handful, but when he was unable to focus that would interfere with her work as well. She never considered herself anything more than a good friend to Spike or even a big sister, but the girls she kept company with were a different story. Each of them loved Spike as a part of their circle of friends but she knew the presence of five other beautiful girls would only make Spike that much more riled up. Especially Rarity.

Ever since Spike had met Rarity he'd harbored an intense crush on her that he was very poor at hiding but never admitted to. He was at her beck and call when she wanted him and when she didn't, just as loyal to her as he was to Twilight. Twilight was never jealous of his bond with her but she worried for him pining after an older woman like that. She'd been quite an inspiration for him as well, after having met everyone in town and encountering Rarity Spike had learned that self-satisfaction was only an arm's reach away.

The first time Twilight caught him pleasing himself the boy was so embarrassed that she actually felt worse than he did. Still she assured him it was totally natural for a boy his age and didn't judge him differently for it. When his hormones and desires began to affect his sleeping schedule and over all stress she became worried when he was too embarrassed to pleasure himself to help satisfy those feelings. So Twilight being the loving friend she was decided to do it for him.

They'd talked about it before this time and she assured him it was alright and that it was just to help him feel better. Still it was Twilight's first encounter with the male anatomy and she was just as shy as Spike was. After the first time it had been a bit awkward but Spike had slept better. She'd made it a point not to bring it up so he wouldn't feel self-conscious about it. But Twilight promised to herself to be there for him when he needed her, just like tonight.

Taking her eyes away from his she looked down to his erect cock and stroked it lightly between her fingers. It always impressed her that he was so well endowed at his age. She thought it must have had to do with the magical dragon blood he had in his veins but never thought to ask about it. It would have been weird enough for Spike and mentioning something like that to Princess Celestia was far too embarrassing.

Her long purple hair with the pink streak slid down her shoulder to her side and she closed her eyes half-lidded, taking on a much more sultry expression in the dark without really thinking of it. Instead she focused on the sound of her assistant's breathing as it quickened with each small stroke of her soft fingers. He was starting to really enjoy the feeling and now she knew she could help him. Wrapping her hand around his member Twilight began to stroke him slowly, moving her hand up and down without applying too much pressure. Maybe it was teasing, and a bit unnecessary, but she knew Spike well enough to know he enjoyed it. The faster he felt pleasure the sooner he'd be able to sleep.

"Don't hold back, okay?" Twilight whispered in the dark and Spike breathed out a noise of confirmation, nodding his head. She looked over to him to see his eyes were closed and his body was tense from the rhythmic strokes that Twilight performed. It felt good in a way to make him feel good. Not in a sexual way as much as a satisfaction, knowing that she was helping someone important to her and only she could do it. Her hand began to stroke faster as she watched his face contort with the sensations he was feeling. He was close now.

As she stroked him with increased speed she made sure to rub her fingers against the head of his cock, making him moan. Every so often she lifted her hand to the top and rubbed her cupped fingers around his tip in circular motions lightly. "Twi.. light!" She knew what it meant already and went to stroking him that much faster, her teasing paying off. She watched as he came with hard moans, his cum shooting off onto his shirt and getting onto Twilight's fingers. She kept stroking his cock until he was finished, and still a little bit after to help it all come out. When it was done she stood up and walked over to the cabinet again to locate a towel. She blinked when none were to be found. "Other... cabinet." Spike let out in ragged breaths and Twilight blushed embarrassed that she still needed his help even after all of this. Walking to the other cabinet she found the towels she was looking for and pulled out one, cleaning off her hand she came back to Spike to clean off his legs as well.

"Sorry I made a mess." Twilight apologized and Spike shook his head, taking off his shirt.

"It's okay Twilight, I don't mind." He tossed it aside along with his boxers which were now wet from Twilight's special treatment for his insomnia. Twilight cleaned him up carefully with her towel making the boy blush more at how sensitive his cock felt after just having an orgasm. She set the towel aside as well and pulled the blanket back up over top of him. "Th-thanks, Twilight." He said in an embarrassed voice but grateful. Twilight just smiled that same kind, unknowingly sultry smile as he said it.

"You're welcome Spike. Sleep well, okay?" Spike nodded to her and laid his head on the pillow, earning a kiss on the top of his head from Twilight. Standing again she picked up her candle and quietly walked out of the bedroom, satisfied in having helped her number one student. Heading back down the stairs in tip toes she replaced the old candle with the new and lit it, returning to holder to join the others at her desk. "Now then... where was I?"

Twilight skimmed her books and notes to try and figure out where she'd left off on her lesson. Combining spells if she was correct? As she went over her list again she found it increasingly difficult to focus on her normally engrossing studies. Writing down her idea for combining fire and water magic to make steam she set her quill down and let out a sigh. Feeling annoyed she acknowledged what needed to be done. "Well... I guess if Spike needs it I could use it too." Standing up Twilight's shorts quickly there after hit the ground, and the young magician worked her magic fingers on herself.

She didn't take any more notes that night, but she did return to her bedroom feeling even more satisfied than when she'd left it.


	2. Slumber Party

_This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. This story contains content of an adult nature and is an Alternate Reality take of the characters Twilight Sparkle and Spike as humans (both characters I do not own). Please support the official release._

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight's Treatment - Chapter 2<strong>

"This is some of the best hot chocolate I've ever had!" Pinkie exclaimed for possibly the fifth time tonight. Twilight had to admit though, Spike knew how to make a good hot dessert. His special brand of heating by dragon fire from himself got it to the perfect temperature each time. You didn't even have to let it cool, just gulp it right down. "Thank you so much Spike!"

"It's no big deal." The boy took the compliment while trying to appear humble, but Twilight could see in his smile he was eating up the praise.

"This is really good though. Thank you so much for having us over tonight." Fluttershy spoke up meekly from behind her own mug of hot coco. Twilight was grateful they had accepted her invitation for a slumber party, she hadn't had a sleep over since that stormy night Applejack and Rarity were forced to take shelter in her home and spend the night. She wanted to make it up to her other friends for not being invited as well. So Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie all got their own special sleep over too. Twilight hoped to have another one with everybody next time.

"Okay so what's next on the agenda?" Rainbow asked eagerly looking over their options. "We've done ghost stories, played some board games, played some card games..." Twilight was happy this sleep over was going better than the previous one, and her friends had forced her to put the book away that taught her what slumber parties were supposed to be like. It had been a fight to make her just 'go with the flow' but after Pinkie had gotten it out of her hands and Spike hid it she had no choice. It wasn't all bad though, she'd had a lot of fun.

"Oh, I know I know!" Pinkie hopped up and down... while sitting, oddly enough. "Let's all braid each other's hair!" Rainbow Dash and Spike both gave her a bored expression but Fluttershy seemed to cheer up at the idea.

"That's a wonderful suggestion. I bet Twilight's would look so beautiful braided."

"Awww, c'mon girls." Rainbow Dash complained aloud unable to hold it in. "That's just so... so girly!"

"What's the matter Dashie, can't cut it?" Pinkie gave her a sly smile and presented it as a challenge, knowing that would get her interest up immediately.

"You saying I can't braid hair? Heck, I can do anything faster and better! Fluttershy, you're with me!" The pink haired girl blinked in surprise as Rainbow Dash got behind her looking as if she were more likely to wrestle her hair into a braid rather than style it.

"Okay, then I get Twilight!" Pinkie declared happily.

"Okay, then I get to call it a night." Spike could see this was going into super-girly town real fast and he was at his limit. The girls all gave a disappointed groan of "Awwww." together and Twilight thought it was cute how it got a blush in Spike's face. "Well, good night everyone."

"Night Spike." Twilight responded to him and he nodded back. He was suddenly intercepted though by Pinkie giving him a bear hug right into her chest.

"Nighty night Spiky Spike! Thank you for the really great hot chocolate, and the snacks, and being on my team for charades, and hanging out with us, and..."

"Um Pinkie... I think he gets it." Fluttershy commented nervously as Rainbow Dash was still poised behind her for their hair braiding contest. Pinkie blinked and looked down at Spike who was currently having trouble breathing against her chest. Twilight giggled a little watching the scene. Pinkie was wearing white pajama bottoms with balloons on them and a pinkie shirt that read "Sugary" on the chest. It wasn't exactly sexy lingerie but she could see Spike was having trouble figuring out when to push away for air against how long he could enjoy being squished between her breasts.

"Oh okay then, night Spiky!" Pinkie finally released her comforting grip of death and Spike blinked a few times after pulling his eyes out of the pink valley. Blushing even more now he waved to the other girls and went upstairs to bed. Once the bedroom door was closed Rainbow Dash decided to let the comments fly.

"Geez Pinkie Pie, were you trying to kill him?"

"What do you mean?" Pinkie looked over actually clueless. "I mean he didn't look like he was dying, he was just hugging, and so was I. Hugging doesn't equal killing, silly Dashie. It's not like that weird cupcakes ghost story you told."

"Um actually..." Fluttershy spoke up in her general quiet manner. "I think Rainbow Dash means that you may have been... hugging him a little tight... with where you were doing it."

"Not that he minded I bet." Twilight finally chimed in smirking. She knew that while Rarity may have been his one true love, Spike had no problem with the girls all over for a slumber party. He didn't get the fantasy pillow fight she was sure he'd been hoping for but it was still nothing to disappoint. Pinkie's pajama bottoms and t-shirt weren't the sexiest but her hopping habits were a lot more noticeable without a bra on, and quite a show for a boy. Fluttershy was equally an eyeful with her full on yellow pajamas that opened enough at the top to show off some cleavage. Rainbow Dash was dressed similar to Twilight with her shorts and T-shirt that had the Wonderbolts logo on it. Twilight was just in her usual purple shorts and yellow tank top. "Don't worry about it Pinkie, I'm sure he appreciates getting praise for all he did for us."

"Are you guys talking about my boobs?" Pinkie asked rather bluntly and looked down at them like she'd just discovered they existed. Rainbow Dash was looking annoyed that their braiding contest was being put aside to talk about something that she lost the most at.

"Can we get started already? Fluttershy's going to pass out over here if I stand behind her much longer."

"Sorry." Fluttershy apologized unnecessarily, twiddling her fingers together as she got ready to be mangled by Rainbow Dash's attempts at braiding. Dash didn't get the chance however as Pinkie suddenly hip bumped her out of the way from behind Fluttershy.

"You don't have to apologize Fluttershy, yours are even bigger than mine!" Pinkie suddenly reached around and gave Fluttershy a good groping on her breasts, making the girl give out a surprised and adorable "Eeep!" Twilight couldn't even hold herself back as she started laughing.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you doing!" Rainbow complained at Pinkie's antics and in the process made herself the next target.

"Don't be sad, Dashie. You still have nice boobies too even if they're small." The curly pink-haired girl snuck up on Dash and groped her breasts as well, the color running right out of Rainbow's face the moment Pinkie's hands hit. Twilight couldn't even take it and she was on the floor laughing now. Poor Spike was missing a show down here.

"P-Pinkie get off of me!" Dash worked to maneuver herself away from their enthusiastic, boob groping friend. "Go harass Twilight, she's your partner for this after all." Fluttershy was blushing red after being grabbed and wasn't paying much mind to the room at the moment. Pinkie took to Dash's suggestion and found her next target.

"You're right, are you ready for me?" The sugar charged girl with the pink curly hair turned and targeted Twilight Sparkle, leaping through the air for a dramatic flying boob grope. "Twiiiiiiiliiiiiiigh-OoooF!" There was a flash and crackle of purple magic as Twilight disappeared and Pinkie collided with the library floor instead. Now it was Rainbow Dash's turn to laugh out loud. Twilight reappeared by the base of the stairs standing up.

"Actually girls I think I'm going to go tuck Spike in for the night." She said getting ready to go upstairs.

"Isn't Spike kinda old for that now?" Rainbow Dash commented. Sure Spike was older than when they all first met him and he was growing into a young man but to Twilight he wasn't quite there just yet. He would be soon though... before she knew it. "You don't want to embarrass him."

"It's okay Rainbow Dash. She's not doing it in front of all of us." Fluttershy to the rescue for comfort and spreading good feelings all around. "Besides, you're never too old just to have a friend let you know that they love you."

"Well... I guess that's okay. Just don't be up there all night." Rainbow instructed not wanting to be kept waiting on their contest.

"Don't worry none about it Dashie, we'll just both use Fluttershy." Pinkie provided a solution and hopped to Fluttershy's left side, taking some of her hair.

"Wha-what?" Fluttershy stammered as Rainbow Dash took some of her hair from the right side.

"Alright, I'm totally gonna braid this in ten seconds flat!"

"For Celestia's sake, take your time!" Fluttershy shouted a bit more forcefully than was common for her and Twilight giggled again before heading upstairs to check on her young assistant.

When she opened the door the candles were all out and Spike was already in bed. Twilight closed the door behind herself and approached his bed sitting on the edge near him. She knew he wasn't that tired and he probably didn't just pass out like he used to. Although there were times when Spike could sleep anywhere if he really wanted to. "Hey, did you enjoy tonight?"

"Hey Twilight." Spike rolled around in bed to face her now, laying on his back. "Yeah, I had a good time. It was fun playing games with everyone tonight. Were you guys okay having me hang out too?" Twilight smiled in the dark and ruffled his spiky hair with her hand. It felt more stiff than regular human hair but still fine enough that she could move her fingers through it comfortably. He certainly enjoyed the feeling of fingers through his hair.

"Well of course, you're our friend too Spike. Not to mention I know everyone appreciated you making the snacks and hot chocolate instead of me. Especially Pinkie."

"Yeah she was... very appreciative." Spike didn't make eye contact and blushed a little, thinking back on her hug. "I'm glad everyone had fun."

"They still are. We'll probably be up for a while longer too so..." Twilight let one of her hands settle on top of Spike's stomach over the blanket. "Did you need help relaxing?" Spike looked surprised she'd asked and looked back at the door, then to Twilight.

"Twi', is it okay with... they're right down stairs." He was embarrassed and she supposed that was natural. But after spending time around the girls all night and with them staying up she figured it would be difficult for him to rest. She wanted to do something nice for him with how kind he'd been to them.

"Don't worry, I already told them to stay down there and I'll be back down right after. So everything's okay." Spike was blushing and hiding under his blankets. There was still an air of uncertainty to all of it and she decided that she'd help out. "You just relax okay, I'll take care of everything."

"Twilight, are you sure?" She'd already made up her mind and had come to the decision to give him a reward for all his hard work tonight. Spike was always giving 100% to her and everyone else when ever they needed his assistance. After being surrounded by her friends all night and putting up with them she felt he'd earned this. Kneeling down next to the bed Twilight lifted the covers up and slid her head and shoulders beneath them. "Twilight, what are you doing?"

"Shhh, just shush okay Spike? I promise it'll be fine." She took a more authoritative voice with him not wanting to alert the girls to what they were up to by talking too loud. Twilight wasn't ashamed of this but it would certainly be embarrassing for them to be caught, especially for Spike. Once she was under the covers she found his boxers and unbuttoned them, letting his already erect cock come out. She figured Pinkie probably had a lot to do with that after shoving her breasts literally into his face. She began to stroke it gently and felt his muscles tense in his legs. He definitely needed this. "Spike, I want you to close your eyes and just... think of whatever makes you happy okay?" He was already breathing a little hard and Twilight was working up her own courage to try and reward him.

"What... what do you mean?" He whispered back in short breaths.

"Just think of anything that made you feel good today." He'd had lots of inspiration tonight she was sure and wanted him to feel better. Hesitantly she rose her head up and ran her tongue over his cock, Spike letting out a moan in response to show it was appreciated.

Twilight held him in place with her hand and licked him a few times, finding it didn't taste like what she'd expected. It was her first time trying anything like this and she'd never thought of it before as she felt it may have been more intimate than what her and Spike should be doing. But after tonight it seemed okay, and as long as it was just to help or reward him she knew it wouldn't be like they had gone too far. Her tongue began to lick up and down his shaft, running it over him slowly and getting pleasant sounds from above the blanket.

"Twilight... this is..."

"Shush now Spike." She corrected him and began to stroke him lightly. "I told you think of what made you happy tonight, not about me." She didn't want him associating feelings of sex with herself if she could help it and did her best to make sure his focus of desires were on something else besides her. She loved her number one assistant but there were lines she didn't want to cross with him.

"O-Okay!" He was trying to keep his voice down and Twilight wondered if it felt that good. Was she just good at it or did all women's mouths feel like this to men? Curiously she rose her head higher and started to suck on his cock, causing Spike to grip the sheets with his fingers and pull them tightly. Apparently it did feel that good.

Twilight began to move her head in a bobbing motion and she found this was more pleasant than she first expected. It was still a bit strange and she wouldn't make this a common thing with Spike but she wasn't disgusted or gagged at it. Trying to move her head a little faster she was sure he couldn't be far off now. "Let me know when you're going to finish, okay?"

"Uh huh!" Spike's body was shaking and while sucking at his cock didn't bother her she wasn't curious enough to taste his climax tonight. She'd just finish him off the normal way when he was done. As her head started to pick up speed there was the sound of the door creaking open to the bed room. Twilight and Spike couldn't see it but they both got the same wide eyed expression when the door opened.

"Twilight... Twilight are you in here?" It was Fluttershy, some kind of timing. Spike was almost done, she was sure of it but at this rate he wouldn't finish. "Twilight?"

"Yes!" She pulled her lips off of Spike and tried to speak from under the blanket to her. The candles had all been put out so Fluttershy wouldn't be able to see inside, but if she opened the door anymore the light from downstairs would expose them. "What's the matter Fluttershy?"

"Oh um... I'm sorry... It's just, well... are you going to be much longer?" At this rate, YES!

"No no, I'll be down soon okay? Just give me a moment."

"Oh, okay then." She heard the door creak close and both scholar and assistant gave out a sigh in unison at avoiding being caught. Twilight put her mouth around Spike's cock again and began to suck faster, looking to finish him up so she could get down stairs without any other interruptions. Sadly that wouldn't be the case. "Just um... hurry if you can, please? Pinkie found your bag of hard candy and now she's acting even more hyper. She wont stop groping Dash and me."

"Hmmmph!" Twilight responded as apparently that news Fluttershy shared about Pinkie's wandering hands was enough to finish Spike off. She felt his hot semen shoot off into her mouth and was afraid to pull her lips away should it get on the bed and the stain give them away. "Mmmph. mmmph."

"Twilight? Are you okay?" She heard the door creak open further and realized there wasn't any time. Spike finally finished and Twilight pulled her head out from under the blankets just in time before the light from downstairs shined on the bed. Spike sat right up and put his pillow over his lap to hide his lingering erection. They both put on their best fake smile as Fluttershy walked into the room, her hair looking a bit unusual. The left side had it braided in a very cute manner while the right looked like it had gotten caught in a blender. "You sounded strange." Twilight just smiled at Fluttershy, feeling Spike's climax still in her mouth and doing her best not to gag on it.

"That was me!" Spike interjected suddenly. "I felt kinda sick so Twilight was reading to me to help me rest." Spike picked up the closest book he could find and showed it to Fluttershy as an excuse to get them both out of trouble. Fluttershy looked at the cover rather confused.

"The Economic Impact of Tomatoes on Equestria?" She blinked at the book. Fluttershy looked at Twilight for an explanation and all the purple haired girl could do was smile in return. Spike came to the rescue again.

"I uh... I really like tomatoes. Since I work for the Princess it's important for me to understand their impact on the farming community." Twilight gave him a look as if to ask if that was really the best he could come up with. He just shrugged in response to her silent communication. Fluttershy looked the book over and then nodded with a smile.

"Okay then, I'll be sure to bring you some from my garden the next time I visit." Spike and Twilight seemed amazed she actually bought that but decided it was for the best.

"Ye-yeah... thanks."

"You said you were sick though? How does it feel? Do you have a fever?" Fluttershy knelt down next to his bed and put her forehead against his to see if it was hot. Spike was giving off a lot of heat but it had little to do with sickness and a lot more to do with the view he was getting down her pajama top. Twilight was starting to wonder how a girl so shy could be so comfortable showing off that much cleavage? "It sounded like you were choking on something. Oh my, Twilight he's burning up! We should take him to the hospital!" Spike and Twilight shared a look again and she winced as she swallowed the offending substance in her mouth, giving off a little shiver.

"Ugh... um... well, don't worry Fluttershy." She coughed a little from having held that on her tongue for so long. "He's supposed to feel that warm. He's of dragon decent after all."

"Oh, okay then. As long as you're feeling okay." She smiled kindly at Spike and stood up again. Twilight was about to shoo Fluttershy out so she could get some water in the bathroom and wash her mouth out when the door swung all the way open and Rainbow Dash came bursting in.

"Twilight, can you do something about her! She's totally out of control!" Pinkie was right behind her as she was latched onto Rainbow Dash's back and cupping her chest in her hands.

"Come on Rainbow Dash, let me try your cherry cupcakes!" Pinkie giggled teasingly and Rainbow was whining to get her off. When she saw everyone was gathered around Spike's bed she shrugged her shoulders and Pinkie slipped off Dash's back and onto her butt on the floor. "Ooof!"

"Hey, you doing okay squirt?" She walked over to Spike next and gave him a look over.

"He said he was feeling sick and Twilight was reading to him about tomatoes." Fluttershy interjected.

"Tomatoes? That sounds boring. Twilight if you're going to read him something it should be something adventurous. Like Daring Doo's books, those are great. Action and adventure and all around excitement!" Rainbow got into the moment and put her foot up on Spike's bed like she was posing atop a mountain. "A tough guy like Spike would enjoy that a lot more, right?" She smiled down at the green haired boy who was trying very hard not to stare at the long, sexy legs of the girl who was talking to him.

"Um... yeah they do sound really great but probably not the best to fall asleep to." Spike admitted holding his pillow onto his lap like he'd die if it were removed.

"Okay girls I'm glad you're all worried about him but now we really have to let him rest so if you can just give us a moment while I make sure he's okay for the night?" Twilight tried to usher them out the door but Pinkie was too fast for her.

"If it's something to help you sleep then maybe she should read you a cook book. But that might make you hungry. So maybe then a book about sleep, you know to help you sleep. But if you think too much about sleeping you may never actually get to sleep and then you'll stay up all night thinking about sleeping like I sometimes stay up all night thinking about how to sleep so I can sleep. Oooh! Maybe she should sing you a lullaby, or read a book about lullabies! That way you'll have to think about something that makes you sleepy. Hey Twilight, do you have any books about sheep and counting?"

"The tomatoes are fine." Twilight said through gritted teeth over not being able to end this as soon as she wanted. "Now can I please get him to bed?"

"Okay doki loki! Night Spike!" Pinkie gave him another boob squishing hug against herself and ran down stairs again. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy said good night to their young friend as well and went downstairs shutting the door behind them. Twilight let out a sigh once they were gone.

"Sorry Twilight..." Spike admitted after forcing her to... well taste him. She sighed and ruffled his hair.

"It's okay Spike. You did pretty good back there covering for us." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Besides you should be all taken care of now right?"

"Well... actually..." He pulled his pillow away to reveal the tent pole currently pushing the blanket up. "They kind of... made it worse." Twilight sighed at the sight. Did she really have to go through that all over again? She looked at her chore in front of her and then the boy it belonged to, and got on her knees again.

"You're lucky that you're my number one assistant, you know that?" She said with a cute smile and Spike smiled back.

"I know. Hey Twilight... I um... I love you." Spike admitted a bit embarrassed not sure if it was the right time to say that. Twilight though just smiled reassuringly back.

"I love you too Spike, now lay down and close your eyes okay?" Spike nodded and did as he was told, enjoying the end to a somewhat stressful but very very satisfying night if he'd ever had one.


	3. The Kiss

_This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. This story contains content of an adult nature and is an Alternate Reality take of the characters Twilight Sparkle and Spike as humans (both characters I do not own). Please support the official release._

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight's Treatment - Chapter 3 - The Kiss<strong>

It was the path everyone in town knew. Just outside of the village, down the dirt road until you smell the sweet scent of that red fruit in the air. Sweet Apple Acres wasn't just one of the finest apple farms in the country but it was also a life line for the whole village. The crops grown here generally supported the town in one way or another when it came to their economy. So it was a safe bet that if you lived near this farm, you've visited it at least once or twice a year. If you were a young man, there was a chance that amount of times went up a few.

Spike was currently walking down said dirt road to the farm to greet his good friend Applejack, carrying a bag over his shoulder that was stuffed to the brim. As he came over the hill and to the front of the farm he got a sight of why so many boys came to the farm directly to get their food supplies. Applejack herself was currently collecting a batch of freshly grown apples near the front of the farm. Her specialty of "Apple Bucking" dropping the apples to the waiting baskets below with each swift kick she delivered to the tree.

It was actually pretty remarkable when you watched it. The skill involved with hitting the tree just hard enough to knock down so many apples in one strike without damaging the tree itself. While her technique was to be admired most were more enthralled by the long sexy legs coming out of the small jean shorts the young lady wore while she worked. It certainly made any chores for Spike that involved the farm that much more enjoyable.

"Hey Applejack!" The spiky, green haired boy with the pointy ears waved to his blond friend. Applejack waved back and took her hat off for a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow, revealing the golden strands in the sun. Spike had to note Applejack was really pretty. Not a dazzling knock out like Rarity, but a real natural beauty that didn't need any make up to show off her best. Much the opposite of Rarity but Spike found it appealing in its own way. "I brought back some mugs for you."

"Them from last fall during the cider sale?" She spoke with a southern twang that was rather charming in of itself too. Spike nodded to her question opening the bag to reveal several wooden mugs that were given out during the apple cider sale the farm did annually. Pinkie and Twilight had managed to collect several along with Rarity and Fluttershy (Rainbow Dash never seemed to have any odd enough) so Spike had gone around to collect and bring back to their friend.

"I figured it would be better to just bring them back to you since you can use them again." He hoisted the bag over his shoulder again to take it into her house, Applejack smiling appreciatively at the boy.

"Well aint that just sweet of ya, sugarcube. Thank ya much. Ya'll can just set up next tah the house over there an ah'll get 'em later." Spike nodded in agreement and carried the sack over next to the front door of the Apple family's house. Depositing the bag Spike got ready to head back out towards town.

"Howdy Spike!" The boy nearly fell backwards as a red headed girl practically exploded out of the front door to the house. "How ya'll doin today?"

"Oh hey Applebloom, I'm alright." She walked outside to greet him properly now, looking up at his green eyes. Applebloom was dressed in the pair of overall shorts that she normally wore, a yellow shirt underneath with a smiling little cartoon apple on the front. Her hair was tied back with her normal red bow that even Spike had to admit made her look awfully cute. "Just dropping off these old mugs from... well everyone's house that we know." He was beginning to think they were taking advantage of him a bit having him run all these long winded errands.

"Thank's fer bringin' em back. Granny always complains when we don't collect every single last one durin' the winter." It was already late Spring so admittedly they'd been pretty lazy on getting these back to the farm, but as long as it was before Fall it was okay. "Are ya free today?"

"Me? Well... Yeah I guess so. I mean this was all Twilight asked me to do." Spike pondered hoping he didn't forget some chore that would come back to bite him if he didn't finish it.

"Great! Wanna hang out with me fer the day?" Spike stopped to consider that invitation. Applebloom wasn't a bad friend to spend time with. She was a year younger than Spike but it didn't really bother him any. While she wasn't the sexy farm hand that Applejack was Applebloom was very cute. Her long red hair really stood out and she'd lived up to the "bloom" part of her name the past couple years, having grown her curves first amongst her trio of friends. She still didn't have that big of a chest but her hips and behind were a sight! Snips had given her the nickname Applebooty, and while all the boys agreed it fit her well none of them were stupid enough to say it to her face. She was tough as they come with all her chores on the farm.

"Sure, why not? I got time to kill and I'd like to hang out some place besides the library." Applebloom smiled brightly at Spike and he blushed a little at the sight. Just as she was getting ready to lead him into the house the motherly call of her big sister echoed over.

"Applebloom! Did ya remember tah take that there basket of Zap Apples over tah Zecora's hut?"

"Aww shucks!" Applebloom closed the door to the house looking dejected, Spike figured that she'd forgotten that little task.

"Sorry but ah need ya tah take them over fer her today. She was kind and all paying us in advance fer 'em." Applebloom sighed and rolled her eyes like so many young teenagers were prone to do.

"Ah know ah know, ah'll get it right over tah her. Sorry Spike, guess we can't hang out today." Spike smiled reassuringly to the young girl.

"It's okay, we'll just have to make plans for next time." Those days were sometimes few and far between with both of their schedules helping their guardians, so it didn't pick her spirits up any. Applebloom walked over to the barn where the basket of Zap Apples awaited her, bending over to pick them up. Spike took a moment to make sure he looked anywhere else besides Applebloom's applebooty while her big sister was around. Speaking of which Applejack came up beside him while Spike was trying to find the side of the house interesting enough to look at so as to avoid staring at her little sister.

"Ya thinkin what ah'm thinkin'?" She asked down at Spike and all he was thinking was 'I sure hope not, she's your sister.' Thankfully AJ continued before he had to speak. "Ah'm thinkin it'd be mighty gentleman like of ya tah escort Applebloom through the Everfree forest to Zecora's." Spike watched as Applebloom hiked the basket above her head and started off towards the woods.

"Do you think she'll let me?" Spike knew that the Apple family had some pretty stubborn women in it, and the youngest of them was no exception. Accepting help for a job wasn't really in her character.

"Ah think she might after a while. My lil' sis is pretty tough, but she'll get tuckered out by the time she's at the woods. Ah reckon it'd be nice if a strong man could help her when she needs it." Applejack gave him a pat on the back and a smile that was sweeter than any of the fruit on the farm. Spike didn't have much choice at that point.

"Well... I'm sure Twilight wanted to invite Zecora over for tea again soon."

"That'll do!" Applejack gave him a pat on the back again that knocked the air out of Spike for a moment and went back to work. Seemed it was decided and he didn't have much choice anyway now. Letting out a sigh Spike jogged along to catch up with the red headed girl with the red bow. Applebloom hadn't gotten far as she was carrying the apples by balancing them on her head and holding them up with her hands. It showed off her strength but he figured she'd tire out faster like that.

"Hey Applebloom, wait up!" Spike called out and she slowly turned to greet her friend. "Mind if I come along?"

"Ah don't mind a bit." She smiled seeing she'd have company on her walk and the two went off towards the woods together. They came along a gate shortly after and Applebloom had to stop. "Can ya hold this fer me fer just a bit?" Spike nodded and took the basket, holding it up fairly easily. Being of dragon decent Spike had a lot of unusual features compared to the rest of the people in town; green lizard like eyes, pointy ears and thick pointy green hair. But it also had some great advantages like magical fire, very thick skin and above average strength.

Applebloom took off the latch on the gate and gave it a hard shove to open. Once they were on the other side she had to wrestle with it to get it closed. It looked like the gate was somehow out of place or a bit larger than it should have been to fit back in place. After four tries she finally got it shoved into place again and latched it. "Phew, I sure hate this dang fence. Nuthin' but trouble." She went back to take the apples from Spike but he held them.

"Well you know if you want I can carry these for a while. Since we're going the same direction." Spike offered trying to be helpful but he could see in her eyes that she wasn't going to accept that.

"That's nice an all of ya Spike but ah reckon it's best ah do mah job." Spike reluctantly handed over the apples to the girl, she had her sister's pride no doubt. The duo walked farther away from the farm and town in relative silence for a while till Applebloom broke it. "Hey Spike... have ya ever had a girlfriend?" The question nearly knocked the boy off his feet. It was the last thing he expected from Applebloom.

"Wha-what!" He reacted a bit to surprised and the girl looked away with an embarrassed expression, making Spike regret his reaction.

"Ah was just wonderin' since... well, ya'll from the big city so ah figured that maybe yah dated some a them fancy girls back home." It was unusual to say the least to be questioned on this, let alone from her. Still he didn't want to be rude and he felt bad that he'd jumped at the question.

"Well no, I never really had a girlfriend. I guess I was still kinda young when we lived back home so it never occurred to me. Besides, the "fancy" girls were all kind of annoying to be around. I'd much rather hang out with someone who was more down to earth." It's true the high society crowed could get a bit tedious for both Twilight and Spike so it was a nice change of pace to come to a smaller town. Besides, all the girls around here seemed to be a lot better looking.

"But aint Rarity one a them fancy types?" Spike did his best not to swoon at the sound of her name, trying instead to focus on the questions.

"Rarity is more sophisticated than "fancy", she's got all the dignity and manners of a big city woman without all the arrogance. I wish more people back then had been like her. Or this town in general."

"Ah see what yer sayin'." Applebloom's voice trailed off a bit as she seemed like she was thinking about something deep, the forest just before them now. "Say Spike, if ya were ever tah have a girlfriend, would ya..."

"Hey Applebloom!" There was the shout of a female voice over the hill and they both looked back to see two girls approaching them. Applebloom said an "Aw shucks" under her breath and Spike pretended not to hear it. The girls made their way down and Spike could see it was the familiar faces of Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo. "Where you guys headed?" Scootaloo asked eagerly, apparently wanting to spend time hanging out with her friend. She was dressed how Spike normally saw her with some shorts for riding her scooter around and a tank top with a light jacket. Unlike Applebloom who had started to grow into an early shape pretty early, Scootaloo was still pretty flat and narrow. She had a girlish figure but it wasn't as developed as her friends. She was still cute but Spike always thought of her as one of the guys.

"Ah got a basket of Zap Apples that ah gotta get tah Zecora's place today. Spike had tah see her too." The girls all looked his direction all of a sudden and he felt kind of like an outsider surrounded by the trio of friends.

"Mind if we come along? My sister kicked me out of her house already when I tried to help clean it." Sweetie Bell smiled just as happy as could be, wearing a pink and white dress that no doubt Rarity had made for her. Unlike Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell had grown to a more feminine figure not long after Applebloom was getting her hips. But she'd made up for the lost time by have some nice curves up top and down below. Spike figured she'd eventually take after Rarity, which he admitted he wouldn't mind at all. Like in the least.

"Well ah guess so." Applebloom seemed just a bit disappointed in having her friends around which Spike didn't understand but just shrugged signaling he didn't care if they came with. Sure they weren't the sexy babes that made up Twilight's group of friends but they were all pretty cute girls just a year younger than him and he enjoyed talking with them as friends. Would make the trip a little more fun.

The team of four walked through the woods down the familiar path. Generally everyone in town stayed out of the forest due to the wild animals and sometimes unknown and magical plants that lived here. But they'd come to know the safe route to Zecora's from visiting her so often. Spike often wondered why she didn't take up a residence in town since everyone knew her now. But she lived where she was most comfortable he assumed. Applebloom was breathing more heavily since they got inside the forest and Spike could see she was wearing down.

"I could take that basket for a second if you want." He offered again and she gave him a stubborn look.

"Ahm... fine. Ah don't need... no help." Spike gave a glance to the other girls, Scootaloo shook her head and Sweetie Bell just shrugged clueless. "Ah can git this... all the way tah Zecora's." They'd slowed down to keep pace with the red head which just made her more annoyed and determined. When they got to the obstacle of a tree trunk over a ditch in the path she sighed looking at it. "... fine, just fer a bit though!" She said setting the basket of Zap Apples on the ground.

"We can all help you know, since we're all here now. It's no big deal." Scootaloo offered reasonably and Applebloom still looked annoyed that she hadn't made the whole trip herself.

"Ah know, just ah wanted tah be able tah do it on my own." She said getting up on the log and keep her balance as she walked over it. The ditch wasn't deep but it was filled with thorn bushes and falling in wouldn't be fatal but it would be really painful. She made it across easily without the extra weight on her shoulders.

"It's okay, you always got us to help until you can do it yourself." Scootaloo offered and crossed next, practically running across. Applebloom may have been the toughest of her friends but Scootaloo was clearly the most athletic as she gave a little hop off the log onto the other side. Spike offered for Sweetie Bell to go next.

"Ladies first." She giggled innocently and crossed the log with dainty steps.

"Yeah, you never have to worry... whoa, about doing something... whoa, when you have us..." She offered uplifting words as she crossed the log but it seemed she was having trouble doing both. Spike had already lifted the basked of apples into his arms awaiting his turn.

"Sweetie Bell, stop yer yappin and git over the log before ya hurt yerself." The girl in the dress looked annoyed at being lectured, not stopping.

"I can handle both things at once... whoa... I multi-task all the tiiiiiiime!" Apparently not well as her balance began to slip and her arms went flailing, Sweetie Bell's body slipping off straight for the thorn bushes.

"Sweetie!" Scootaloo cried out and both girls ran desperately to try and catch their friend, even though they would be far too late. Sweetie closed her eyes bracing herself for the pain that would soon come... only it didn't. She opened one eye to see what had happened exactly and found her arm being held in a strong grip.

Spike began to pull her back up onto the log next to him, holding onto her with one arm and the basket of apples over his head with the other. Standing close together like that they were posed like some couple on one of Rarity's romance novel covers. The girls looked on amazed at the heroic act and Sweetie Bell was staring up at Spike with admiration in her eyes. As he kept an arm around her Spike spoke. "Sweetie."

"Yes Spike?" She replied with a dreamy expression.

"Can you..." He spoke further, Sweetie's face becoming an expectant smile.

"Yes!"

"Cross over the log so I can get my arm back... these are really heavy." His arm was shaking hard from having to support the basket of apples by itself. Dragon strength aside it was still difficult holding her, the basket and keeping his balance.

"Oh. Right." She said disappointed and got her balance again, crossing over the log to the other side. Spike followed shortly behind, setting the basket down and nursing his sore arm. Applebloom looked on amazed.

"Ah can't believe ya caught Sweetie and held all those apples on that there log all by yerself." She picked up the apples for Spike since he looked like he needed a break. Scootaloo didn't seem as impressed.

"Why didn't you just drop the apples and run out to save her that way?" Spike blinked thinking over Scootaloo's question and then shrugged with an embarrassed smile.

"I guess I just didn't think about it." He laughed a little and she rolled her eyes. What happened next shocked everyone however. As Spike was standing holding his arm Sweetie Bell walked up beside him and planted a kiss right on his cheek. Applebloom and Scootaloo were wide eyed and Spike was at a loss for words as he felt his cheek where her lips had just touched. He looked at Sweetie who had a much more sensual and devious expression that he'd have given her credit for. "Wha... what was that for?"

"You saved me." She said confidently. "So as a gentleman you deserve a reward for coming to my rescue." She kept the same expression and Spike couldn't even think of how to reply. Simply muttering out.

"Thank you." Sweetie nodded proudly and continued on her way, acting as if nothing was wrong in the world. As she walked off it dawned on Spike that Sweetie was a lot more like her sister than he gave her credit for. That kind of flirtatious gesture was something he would have thought only Rarity could pull off so well. "Well uh... I guess we should get going?" He offered to take the basket from Applebloom again but she just kept walking right past him as if he'd done something to upset her. Spike blinked and looked to Scootaloo. "Did I do something wrong."

"Beats me." She shrugged in return and they walked off towards Zecora's hut in single file through the woods.

When they finally arrived at the familiar looking hut with the decorative masks all around it Spike was relieved. Scootaloo was the only one that would hold a normal conversation with him. Sweetie seemed like she was in her own world and Applebloom acted like he'd done something to annoy her. The presence of an adult to get these girls back into a normal mood was welcome to him. Applebloom pushed the door right open as she came by more often than anyone else to visit Zecora, being the first to befriend her. "Zecora! I brought your Zap Apples!" She called out into the hut but it couldn't have been large enough that the woman couldn't be close by.

"Is that the voice of sweet Applebloom? I did not expect you so soon." They all walked inside and as they did Spike thought he almost felt his heart stop. Standing with her back to them was the dark skinned woman with the white and black colored Mohawk. Spike always thought Zecora was nice and she seemed very intelligent and worldly, like Twilight but with a bit more common sense about the world around her. But now as he looked at her he could see that she wasn't just nice but sexy too, dressed in what could only be described as some sort of tribal bikini, a far cry from the normal robes she wore from her home land. As she turned Spike could see she had a body that could compete with Fluttershy's generous curves and was even a little taller. "It appears that you also brought company, is that Spike with you that I see?" When his name was mentioned he made sure to look any other direction other than the sexy woman before him.

"Uh... yeah hi. I um..." He was blushing red and Sweetie Bell was looking at him like she couldn't figure out what the problem was. Applebloom rolled her eyes at his sudden stammering.

"Sorry Zecora, mah friends all wanted tah come along so ah invited them." She apologized, mostly for Spike as he was the only one that seemed to be having trouble. Zecora didn't seem bothered by it.

"There is not a reason to fret, just allow me a minute." The rhyming woman walked to her bed where she placed on some more concealing clothes that made it a bit easier for Spike to look her direction. "Removing potion splatter can be a pain, so I removed my robes that they would not stain."

"It's all good by us, right?" She elbowed Spike and he nodded in response, wondering what had gotten into Applebloom today. Zecora watched with a knowing smile and went to one of her hanging bowls, pulling out a few dried fruits.

"Even though I've already paid you in bits, here's a small reward for your trips." She gave each of them one of the small treats and the girls all took them eagerly, never refusing a gift from Zecora. Applebloom gave her a hug in return and it seemed to pick her spirits up being around the woman.

"Thank ya Zecora! Sorry ah came by so late. I'd stay here for a while with you but Applejack will get mighty sore with me if ahm out too long."

"Come again together or alone, you're all always welcome in my home." She got another hug from Applebloom as the girls started to turn to leave.

"Thank you for the treat Miss Zecora." Sweetie Bell thanked her and started out after Applebloom.

"Yeah it was great like always." Scootaloo chimed in happily too exiting the hut.

"Oh, Twilight wanted to know if you'd like to come by the library this week. She has some more books in and she wanted to ask if you wanted to stop by for tea?" Spike recalled his excuse for following Applebloom out here in the first place. Zecora nodded with a smile to his question.

"You can tell Twilight Sparkle I'll be happy to stop in for a spell. But Spike please stay, I need to talk to you as well." Spike looked on confused and shrugged to the other girls who went to wait outside for him. "I can see you're growing as strong and handsome as a young man could, but tell me is everything going as it should?" Spike stared at her confused, Zecora's rhyming speak had a way of making it difficult to understand what she was trying to get across all the time.

"I... I guess so. I mean everything feels normal. Why? Am I... am I not normal?" It was something that bothered Spike from time to time. Sure he lived in town with everyone else and he had friends around his age and felt comfortable with them but deep down he knew that his dragon heritage was apparent on his face. He sometimes worried it would bother the people around him. "I'm okay right? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing more than what every boy must face, but your blood makes it a special case." She put a hand on his and that made Spike blush red. He knew she was trying to just be comforting to him but he couldn't get the image out of his head of her in that outfit she was in earlier. "A young boy with dragon blood can have a heart that is pure, but the temptations around him may be more than he can endure."

"Temptations? Are you talking about... girls?" Zecora laughed lightly under her breath at his bluntness and nodded her head.

"Your wit is sharp and your mind keen, that is exactly what I mean. Should your feelings grow too much, come to me for my special touch." Spike wondered what exactly that meant. Special touch? Was she... talking about what Twilight did to help him sleep some nights? Spike was more confused now than ever unsure if the exotic woman was offering him something so... special. Spike nodded his head and thanked her for the offer, receiving a rhyming thank you in return and exited the hut where the girls were still waiting.

"So what did Zecora want with you?" Scootaloo was the first to ask and Spike knew it would probably be a bad idea to mention what they talked about, even if he was misreading her words.

"Oh just stuff about her and Twilight's work and you know, dragon related stuff. Since I'm part dragon." Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo seemed to buy it but Applebloom didn't look so sure. She seemed a bit sharper than Spike was giving her credit for.

"Well whatever, lets all get back home before mah sister wonders where ah've been this whole time." The four friends walked through the woods quietly and it was rather uneventful compared to their trip in. As they cleared the trees out into the field leading back to Applebloom's farm Sweetie let out a yell.

"I didn't know it was that late!" She saw the dipping sun in the distance and looked back at her friends. "I have to get home for dinner before my parents start to wonder where I went! I'll see you all later!" Sweetie Bell ran off into the field and everyone waved to her, Spike as well thinking about that kiss she'd planted on him earlier and Zecora's conversation. He didn't really understand what she meant by temptations. Sure the girls around him were pretty but there wasn't anything really going on between any of them. They were all just good friends.

As they walked up to the fence leading to Applejack's farm Spike ran up ahead and undid the latch, pulling it open for them. Applebloom watched as he pulled it back closed, getting it to slide in on one go and latching it secure again. The red head watched impressed that he got it on one try. "How'd you manage to do that?"

"What the fence? I just pulled it in a little bit when I closed it. I figured the wood expanded from the rain so I lifted while closing to get it to fit." Spike explained feeling kind of like Twilight as he was lecturing how he'd figured out how to do something. While he was trying to figure out how to sound cooler than his nerdy guardian he was snapped out of his thoughts by a kiss that landed on his cheek from Applebloom. His mouth nearly dropped to the ground when he felt the soft touch.

"What?" She asked blushing a little too. "Ya all helped me out today an it was real gentleman like of ya. So ah just figured ya deserved a reward." The girl with the bright red bow smiled at him and started off towards her home. "Ya'll have a good night now! Ah'll see ya later!" With that she ran off over the hill and was gone. Spike and Scootaloo stood in amazement at what had happened and now that it was just the two of them Scootaloo seemed depressed. She looked at Spike and just shrugged, sticking her hands into her jacket pockets.

"I guess I should get going too so... later." The purple haired girl began to wander off and Spike stopped her.

"Hey, did you need someone to walk home with you?" She looked surprised at Spike, then back up the hill to see if Applebloom was still in sight.

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

"Nah, it's fine. Twilight wont need me back home this early and since everyone else had to go I figured it wouldn't hurt." She thought it over for a bit before nodding her head.

"Okay then, you can come along. If you really want to." Spike nodded and the two started down the dirt road towards town together.

Most everyone was closing up shop or going in for dinner so there weren't many people on the road. They'd both been pretty quiet on the walk as Spike was mulling over the things Zecora had said to him and the two kisses he'd recieved today from two girls. Scootaloo seemed to be thinking about something too but he wasn't sure what it could be. It startled him when she did speak up they'd been quiet so long. "Hey Spike, have you ever wanted a girlfriend?" This question again? Twice in one day.

"Well I guess yeah... eventually. I mean it would probably be nice but I guess I didn't give it much thought." Except for one girl that was.

"Not even about Rarity?" Scootaloo nailed it right on the head.

"Well... yeah, about her. That would be pretty great." Spike couldn't even hide his smile as he confessed.

"Or someone like Rarity? Like Sweetie Bell?" Scootaloo had a bit of sadness in her question and it confused Spike even more than the specifics of the question.

"Well... no. I mean Sweetie Bell is nice and she's kind of like her sister but she's not Rarity. I don't think anyone is exactly like anyone else. We're all unique." Especially him, he felt one of his pointed ears. "Some of us are a little more different than others I guess."

"I don't think you're that much different. Not in a bad way anyway." Scootaloo confessed suddenly and it caught Spike's attention. "What about like... Rainbow Dash? Do you think she'd be a cool girlfriend?" What a weird question that one was. "Do you think she's pretty?"

"Well um... yeah I guess so. I mean she is pretty, not like Rarity pretty but she's still pretty. And she's really cool, so I can only imagine if someone like her was my girlfriend than they would be really cool too."

"Yeah... I guess so. We're here." They stopped in front of a house and Spike realized this was the first time he'd ever seen her home. It was kind of out of the way from the rest of town. "Thanks for walking me home."

"Don't mention it, I figured I should since it was just the two of us." They stood there for a while as if there was something more to say but Spike didn't know what it would be. As it started to get awkward he was preparing to make an exit. "So I guess I'll just head back to the library..." All of a sudden he was stopped in his tracks as he got a kiss on his cheek for a third time. The purple haired girl backing up quickly after giving it to him and her face blushing red as an apple.

"Look just... I just wanted to say thank you for walking me home. And since like... everyone else did it I did too. So... so don't go bragging about it or anything like that, okay?" She was flustered as she explained her actions to him and didn't make eye contact. "Good night."

"Night... I'll see you later." She went into her house quickly leaving Spike on the street three times as confused as he'd been all day.

* * *

><p>When Spike finally arrived home Twilight had already started dinner, the process going that much faster for the two of them. Twilight was thankful to see her number one assistant as he was a lot more handy in the kitchen than she was herself. After a tasty meal of noodles and marinara sauce Twilight was relaxing with a nice book as usual, although this one was for pleasure reading as opposed to studying. Spike surprisingly enough had done the same and they both sat by the fire now lost in the comfort of reading.<p>

Or so Twilight was anyway, she could see Spike was a bit on edge. She hadn't bothered him about it since he didn't say anything when he got home but it was obvious on his face that something had happened today. He'd been quiet for a long while now but as she was looking to close out a chapter she heard the familiar male voice. "Twilight, can I ask you something?" She'd prepared for this and had her book mark at the ready, placing it down between the pages should she have to close it.

"Of course Spike, what's on your mind?"

"Um... I was wondering... how do you know if a girl likes you?" Spike jumped a little when Twilight snapped her book closed, looking at Spike excitedly.

"Why do you ask!" She questioned a little too eagerly. Spike had a nervous expression and Twilight pulled herself back a bit on her curiousity. "I mean... if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh well, you see I just think that a girl might like me. But I don't know how to tell if she really does or not. It's kind of confusing." Twilight was holding back her interest in her assistance's budding love life. It was so cute to think of him having a little girlfriend his own age that wasn't Rarity. It wasn't Rarity right? Better check.

"We're not talking about Rarity, right?"

"You think I would be asking about this instead of bragging if it was?" Good point.

"Well then Spike to answer your question it can be difficult. Girls are as complex as any other person. They could try to let you know without directly asking for fear of you telling them no." She tried to explain it as broad based as she could without knowing who he was talking about. "Did some girl do something that made you think she might like you?"

"Well.. kinda." He spoke hesitantly and now Twilight was very interested. She sat closer to him to listen in.

"You can tell me Spike, it's okay." The purple haired girl smiled comfortingly at her assistant and he finally felt assured enough to share his secrets.

"Well today I went over to Applejack's farm to drop off the cider mugs like you guys asked me to and I sort of ended up hanging out with Applebloom and her friends." Twilight's mind was turning its gears eagerly as she listened. Applebloom had a crush on him? That would be sweet, she was a nice girl and honest like her big sister. "While we were heading to Zecora's to deliver some apples... oh by the way Zecora said she was fine with coming over to visit this week." Twilight made a disappointed face.

"Thank you Spike for delivering the message. So, what happened with Applebloom and her friend's?" She tried to nudge him further into the story to get to the good part.

"Well on the way there Sweetie Bell nearly fell into some thorn bushes, so I caught her. And then she um... she gave me a kiss." Twilight tried her best but she couldn't hold back the giggle hearing him get his first kiss from a girl his own age like that. Being such a hero in the process too. That was her number one assistant alright.

"Well it does sound like you earned an admirer, Spike. I'm really glad to hear you were there to save her." Twilight smiled proudly at Spike.

"Well... I guess it was kinda cool the way I saved her." Spike smiled to himself. "But that didn't explain why Applebloom kissed me after we got back to her farm. She said it was for helping her with her chores but I didn't really get it." Twilight's smile dropped from her face to a look of surprise.

"Really? That's... unexpected. So you got two kisses from two girls in one day?"

"Three... actually. Scootaloo gave me one too after I walked her home for some reason."

"Oh. Wow." Twilight was left a bit speechless. She never thought Spike would be such a heart breaker. He was a good looking boy and she knew he was a sweet heart but she never thought the girls would throw themselves at him like this. Maybe she should talk to Rarity and Applejack about it?

"What am I supposed to do, Twilight? I've never even kissed a girl before and now I had three today kiss me! I'm not sure I'm ready to handle this." He spoke like someone who had the weight of the world on his shoulders and Twilight couldn't help but smile at how serious he was taking all of this.

"So you're worried that you don't know how to handle a girlfriend when you have one?"

"Well... I guess so." Spike spoke a little confused.

"Then like any other problem we solve it with study and practice. Once your confident in what you're doing it'll be easier for you to be able to handle it." Spike looked like he was even more lost than earlier and Twilight went into further detail. "It's simple, just practice kissing."

"...how? It's not like I have a girlfriend already to practice with."

"I know, that's why you can use me." Spike looked more than a little shocked then looked away blushing.

"Is... is that a good idea?" He asked hesitantly not able to meet her purple eyes but Twilight wasn't deterred. She wanted to help her number one assistant and if doing this would make him more confident then all the better. Besides she'd shared her first kiss with a boy back in the city where she'd started her studies. This wouldn't be a big deal for her.

"Sure it is. Now just close your eyes okay? Just think of the girl you want to kiss, whoever it is and I'll help you practice." Spike was quiet for a while before finally nodding his head and closing his eyes, turning to face her. Twilight got into position next to him and closed her eyes as well, leaning in to kiss his lips.

It was awkward at first as she expected it to be. Spike didn't really know what he was doing and his kisses were just light pecks against her lips, which she returned to him softly. The longer they continued the more his body seemed to loosen up and before long she was kissing him on the lips without issue. Next to the fire place together it felt even a little cozy to Twilight but she reminded herself this was for his education and nothing else.

Once he seemed ready she decided to teach him further. Spike had always been a fairly quick learner and she felt confidence in his abilities. Opening her lips she slid her tongue forward against his own mouth, to which he was confused at first but before long opened his own to do the same. One of her arms slipped around him and she kissed him deeper, using her tongue to guide his along in the kiss. He was only imitating what she was doing but he was learning quickly and Twilight was finding he did well for someone his age.

They sat by the fire for who knew how long kissing together, feeling each other's tongues play against the other. Twilight didn't know why she did it but her hand moved down to his lap and felt his hard erection through his pants. Spike jumped a little but didn't stop his kiss and neither did Twilight. Not even when she began to undress him from the waist down and slip her soft fingers around his erection.

Twilight figured after everything he'd been through today he'd need another little session of hers to help him relax tonight. Right now was as good as any time. Her fingers began to stroke his cock and she could feel his breathing grow more intense against her lips. Her fingers wrapping around him tighter as she stroked him and causing him to lean back. Twilight decided he'd passed his lesson. Now to reward him.

Breaking the kiss she gave his forehead a kiss after and instructed him. "Spike, keep your eyes closed, okay?"

"Al-alright!" He obeyed willingly knowing that when Twilight gave him instructions like this it always lead to something good. She moved away from his side and got onto her stomach on the floor. Propping herself up Twilight began to lick the tip of his erection, making him moan in appreciation.

It had been over a month since that night at the slumber party and she hadn't done anything like this for him since, but she'd wondered about this treat she gave him that night since she'd done it. Now with no one to interrupt them she could see how far she could go. Moving her head up she wrapped her lips around his cock and began to bob her head on him slowly, moving her tongue in circles around his erection. Spike started to moan out in pleasure and Twilight had to admit she didn't mind the feeling in her mouth as much as she thought the might.

Opening her eyes to look up she saw he was being a good boy and kept his closed. With him not looking she moved her body onto her side and kept her lips wrapped around his cock. She pulled her lips up to the head of his erection and licked in circles while she moved her free hand down underneath her pants, happy that she wore something loose today. Soon after her fingers found their way between her legs and she was stroking herself while she sucked at Spike's cock.

Twilight did her best to hide her moans but it was difficult, her fingers begging her to move in deeper while Spike's hips moved up to meet her lips. Twilight wanted to feel that release too and she was trying to remember that this was for Spike's benefit and not her own. Pushing one finger inside of herself she began to stroke it in and out slowly to savor the feeling, still sucking hard at her number one assistant.

"Twi... twi...!" He couldn't even finish as he came hard suddenly, trying to warn her but it was no good. Luckily for Twilight she had a little bit of experience with this and managed to catch his hot cum in her mouth, letting him release fully into her lips. Once his cock stopped pumping into her mouth she pulled her head away to swallow, gasping for air. "Twilight... I..."

"Just... just a moment Spike. Keep your eyes closed." He was about to open them but did as he was told, closing them tightly. Twilight put her mouth around his cock again to keep him from looking down at her, Now stroking herself faster inside of her panties. Her fingers teased her pussy eagerly and she moaned against his cock as she felt the rush of her orgasm. She wanted more... she could have gone for much more... but it was best to stop now. She'd already taken too much. Pulling her hand away from her panties she wiped her fingers off on the rug by the fire before pulling her lips away from him. "Okay Spike, you're good now."

The boy exhaled and opened his eyes looking down at Twilight, who was practically glowing against the fire light. He quickly dressed himself from the waist down and blushed looking aside. Twilight was worried that maybe she'd done too much this time, gone too far. She didn't want Spike to feel strange about it, especially if he was planning to court a girlfriend sometime in the future. Getting beside him she held him tight in a motherly hug and he returned it. "I love you, Twilight."

"I love you too Spike. You're my irreplaceable assistant." She ruffled his hair a bit. "I hope you saw what kissing is like. But you shouldn't do that second part of it unless you're ready to kiss like that with a girl, okay?"

"Okay." He agreed dreamily, yawning as he leaned on his friend. Twilight hugged him tight and nuzzled her face against the top of his head.

"You don't have to keep me company anymore down here, you can go to bed now. I appreciate you staying up with me."

"I like staying up with you." It was so sweet Twilight had to hug him tight a second time.

"I like it too, but we should get ready for bed soon. You head up first, I'll clean up the kitchen okay?"

"Okay." They both got up and Spike headed up the stairs to the bedroom, Twilight watching him go. He was getting older so quickly now, getting the attention of the girls in town. Taking on more responsibilities. Twilight wondered to herself what would happen when he was finally a man and didn't need her to watch over him. Would he want to stay and continue her studies at her side... or find his own life?

"That's the future Twilight, take care of the present." She reassured herself and went to cleaning up after dinner. She'd handle those questions in time. Right now she'd be there for Spike when he needed her, and he'd be there when she needed him.


	4. The Problem

_This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. This story contains content of an adult nature and is an Alternate Reality take of the characters Twilight Sparkle and Spike as humans (both characters I do not own). Please support the official release._

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight's Treatment - Chapter 4 - The Problem<strong>

Monday on a late spring afternoon and the sun was getting ready for summer. All over the country side people could feel the temperature rising as the seasons were in transition from one to the next. Even though he generally preferred the heat over the cold Spike could agree that summer was coming a little too fast. The spring afternoons had been the perfect weather for any activity and it was a shame to see them give way to the heat.

That didn't stop him from carrying out his duties however. Spike was heading back to the familiar landscape of the Sweet Apple Acres farm as he knew the Apple family was going to be cooking up and selling their batch of apple jam soon. Not the Zap Apple jam that sent so many folks into a fit trying to get their hands on it, but just the regular stuff. It still tasted quite good though and Applejack was kind enough to let her friends get first dibs on buying some jars before the rest of the crowd.

Walking up to the farm Spike saw that no one was outside and supposed they couldn't be tending to the fields all the time. It was disappointing to not see Applejack outside in her usual field hand outfit though. Considering no one was here he proceeded to the door and knocked a few times. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"C'mon in Spike!" The accented voice of the blond woman called out through the house and Spike followed direction entering into their home. "We're in the kitchen!" Made sense, they were probably still cooking up batches of the jam today if Spike was going to be allowed first pick.

"Hey AJ, how's things gooooing!" Spike stopped and blinked a few times at the sight. Usually Applejack in her field hand clothes of shorts and a tied, button up work shirt was a sight many boys in the town cherished to get a glimpse of. Spike was getting a special treat however as Applejack was sitting in the kitchen wearing her shorts and what looked like an orange bikini top. She was fanning herself with her hat and Spike noted that it was unusually warm in the kitchen.

"Hey there Spike, sorry 'bout the heat. Granny's trying tah get the fire goin' hot enough fer her special jam but she ain't havin' much luck at it." At the end of the kitchen stood the two other female members of the Apple family tending to a cooking pot in the fire place.

"Oh, hey Spike! Glad tah see ya!" Applebloom waved from over by the fire and Spike waved back at her with a blush.

"Now don't ya leave that fire unattended youngin! Ya wanted tah help, remember." The eldest member of the family scolded the red headed girl who groaned at being pulled away from her greeting.

"Yes Granny!" Applebloom returned to her task of fanning the flames to try and get them to rise higher after being encouraged by Granny Smith. Applebloom was also dressed for the job at hand, wearing shorts that were a lot like her sister's in their size and grip around her hips, as well as a tank top she'd tied in the middle. Granny was thankfully in her same green dress she normally wore but Spike didn't know how she endured it. The house was hot enough to justify their skimpy outfits.

"There a problem with the fire?" Spike asked walking into the kitchen a little nervously. Really he shouldn't have been so embarrassed. It wasn't like he didn't know these people and their outfits were no different than what someone would wear to the lake for a swim. But his cheeks were feeling excessively hot today seeing the lovely Apple sisters before him. Really hot actually, maybe it was the kitchen?

"Darn tootin! Can't git them there flames up hot enough tah cook the jam proper! If it ain't at the right temperature then the batch ain't worth the Apple family name."

"So we gotta wait a bit till Granny can get it just right, and endure everything that goes with it." The blond woman with the freckles confessed with a tired voice. She clearly wasn't enjoying the process but as with all products the Apple family made there was a sense of pride that went into their production. "Ya'll don't gotta wait round here with us if ya got things tah do, Spike."

"Oh I'm fine! I don't even feel the heat!" That was a lie but Spike wasn't sure why. He could really endure heat if he had to, better than most people. But he was feeling really hot, deep down in his body. His eyes kept wandering over to Applejack's cleavage and he was also keeping an eye out towards the kitchen door to be sure her big brother didn't catch him peeking at his sisters.

"If ya wanna hang around till ahm all done ya can feel free to." Applebloom offered with a cute smile and that heat in Spike's chest felt like it was rising even quicker.

"Ye-yeah... guess I'll just um... rest for a bit." Spike pulled out a chair and Applebloom smiled appreciatively seeing her friend spend time near by. Turning back to her task the girl bent over and started fanning the fire more, trying to get the heat up. Spike was working hard to try and not stare at Applebloom's applebooty in short shorts as she was working, or Applejack's chest as she fanned herself, and certainly looking out for Granny or Big Mac to be sure he didn't get caught doing either.

"Ah think it's getting bigger!" Applebloom said excitedly and Applejack stood up to get a look at the fire. She began to fan it with her hat to try and get the flames to rise. All the while Spike was just looking at the two girls and their shaking motions with each fanning they did of the fire and it was getting really really hot in here and...

FWOOSH!

"Jumpin' Jackrabbits!" Applejack exclaimed out loud as a stream of green fire shot between her and Applebloom right into the fire place. The sudden intense flame was enough to scare both girls into leaping away from the cooking pot and looking over at Spike, who had his hand over his mouth after his mysterious outburst. "The heck was that all about Spike!"

"Perfect!" Granny suddenly exclaimed by the cooking pot as she stirred it with the wooden spoon. "Perfect, this here is the kinda fire ah needed tah get started on mah jam!" The old woman laughed happily as she started adding spices to the mix, stirring it carefully.

"You mean Spike's fire finally got the cookin' started? Does that mean we can finally get this done?" Applebloom asked excitedly and Granny nodded her head.

"Looks like we're gonna get this batch finished on time after all." Applebloom giggled happily at the sudden positive turn of events.

"Oh thank ya Spike, ya got no idea how long ah was messin' with that fire place. Ya really saved the day." Spike blushed at the praise from the cute red head and felt that same heat building inside himself. He did his best to hold it back.

"Um... wasn't any trouble. Glad I could help." He let out a cough feeling a clap on his back from Applejack and looked over to the blond woman.

"Heh, really are a stand up guy there Spike. Tell ya what, Twilight an you can have yer first two jars on the house."

"Um... thanks." Spike smiled at the offer as Applebloom finally turned her attention over to assist Granny in starting the cooking process.

"It'll be a while till we're all done though since we're so far behind, so ya can visit us tomorrow and ah'll have 'em set aside fer ya."

"Sure... well... I'm really glad I was able to help. Guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Ya sure will!" Applebloom smiled at him and Spike nodded, heading back out the door empty handed but with good news for Twilight at least. And he helped his friends which was always a good thing. But...

"What the heck was that?" Spike blinked thinking back to when he'd spit that fire out. Spike rarely spit fire by accident. Sometimes when he'd sneeze or hiccup he may shoot a little flame but generally he was under control. He'd never experienced something like back in that kitchen where he suddenly burst out a huge stream like that. "It was almost like I just... built up the pressure till I couldn't take anymore." Well, whatever it was he'd just ask Twilight later if he remembered. Now that he was free he should get back home and figure out what to do with the rest of his day.

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning of the late spring season and it was just as warm today as it had been yesterday. To his fortune Spike found himself with relatively few chores to complete. He'd finished all the big ones yesterday just to have them done for the week and was picking up writing supplies for Twilight as she burned through parchment and quills like other people did fire wood. Later on after lunch they'd both head over to Applejack's to pick up the promised jam so there was time to kill. Passing through the familiar streets of the town to Quills and Sofas, a store he'll never understand how it got started, he was distracted by a voice he knew all too well. "Hey Spike, over here!" He glanced over to see the rainbow haired girl that the voice belonged to.<p>

"Hey Rainbow Dash, what's up?" Rainbow was wearing her jogging outfit which was normal, this one being the stretchy spandex material that was light blue all over. Not surprising considering the heat and that she'd still be out exercising regardless of the weather. Looked really good on her too, Spike noted.

"Would you mind giving us a hand? We could use a guy like you at the moment." Rainbow motioned back to the set up behind her; a ramp to launch one's self from and a Scootaloo standing by her scooter waiting for Rainbow to return.

"Hey Spike." Scootaloo waved happily at him, wearing a tank top and loose shorts like she normally did. She had a huge grin on her face and Spike could only figure it was due to Rainbow Dash spending time with her. Scootaloo looked up to the woman so much she must have been in heaven right now.

"Yeah sure, I'll help. I got a little time." Spike walked over to the set up not really sure what they'd need him for. "So uh, what are you guys doing here exactly?"

"Isn't it cool!" Scootaloo blurted out without actually explaining what was going to happen. "I mean... it's going to be so cool! Rainbow Dash said I should try doing more tricks with my scooter, so she's going to have me jump through a hoop off the ramp!" The girl was so thrilled at the idea that her eyes lit up like lights. Or maybe just that RD was giving her attention.

"Yeah, it was a pretty brilliant idea on my part." Rainbow took the compliments with her usual lack of humility, puffing out her chest at the praise. Spike didn't mind, that top she had on was pretty tight. Looked like it had gotten tighter from her sweating due to the heat. As a matter of fact Spike was starting to feel pretty hot too all of a sudden. "So we had everything set up to do it, but we ran into a little technical difficulty." Rainbow motioned over to the far side of the ramp, where her pet tortoise Tank was desperately trying to hold up a hoop with his mouth. To his credit the little guy was holding it up right, but he could only make it as high as directly above him. "Think you could take over for Tank for a little bit?" Spike had to smile at the determination of the little tortoise and nodded.

"I don't mind helping out, sure." He walked over to the pet and put his hand on the hoop. "Mind if I stand in for you for a little bit?" The tortoise let go of the hoop, stared at Spike, a moment passed... it nodded... then got off the platform it had been standing on to make itself taller. Spike finally took Tank's place as he got the hoop in hand and stood on the indicated spot.

"Okay then, let's get ready Scootaloo." She nodded eagerly and the two girls took position at the far end of the ramp. Spike at first didn't know how she planned to clear his height but understood when he saw Rainbow running along side her and pushing her forward. Rainbow Dash was fast enough that he wasn't surprised she could keep pace with a scooter and even give it more momentum. When Scootaloo hit the ramp she took off into the air and went sailing right through the hoop.

"Whoa... that was really cool, Scootaloo!" Spike exclaimed as the girl came to a landing, taking off her helmet and smiling proudly. Rainbow Dash was watching but didn't seem to share the same feelings.

"Hmm... not bad but we can do better. Can definitely make it more awesome. Scootaloo, are you wearing that running suit I told you to get?"

"Uh... yeah. It's under my clothes." The girl answered hesitantly and Spike just stood on watching.

"Great, change into that instead and we'll try again. You'll get more speed if you have less stuff dragging you behind."

"Oh." She looked over at Spike then at Rainbow Dash as if she was unsure what to do. Not wanting to disappoint her idol she began to take off her tank top and cotton shorts into the outfit beneath. It wasn't bad in any way; very similar to the spandex shorts and no sleeve top that Dash was already wearing. Still it was very... tight. Spike couldn't help but notice that it was really like a tight second skin on the girl but thick enough that there wasn't anything revealing about it. It didn't stop that heat inside him from getting hotter. Much hotter actually... uh oh.

"Great, we'll try it again. Spike, you ready for another?" The boy just nodded his head keeping his mouth shut. He felt like he was going to have another outburst like yesterday but didn't want to do it in front of the girls. "Great! Let's go again!" Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo took position after she got her helmet back on. While the two girls were getting ready to race in Spike's direction he was having an increasingly difficult time holding back this feeling. By the time the spandex clad girls were racing his direction he couldn't stop it and had another outburst of fire, this time straight up to avoid hurting anyone.

Scootaloo's expression went wide eyed as she went sailing through the air on her scooter, now leaping through a hoop on fire. Thankfully the hoop diverted the green flames around her instead of into her so she sailed past the dangerous fires through the hoop and came skidding to a halt. Once Spike's little outburst had passed he looked at the burned hoop and between the two girls who were staring in disbelief. "Spike..." Rainbow said seriously and he was ready for a reprimanding.

"Sorry! Sorry, I just..."

"That was awesome!" She suddenly shouted out earning a huge smile from Scootaloo. "Did you see that! You went leaping through a ring of fire! That was the extra touch that trick needed! Oh man, I was kinda scared for a second 'cause we totally didn't plan that and it could have gone really really bad but it was so cool!"

"It was, wasn't it!" Scootaloo joined in the excitement and Spike felt a wave of relief from not only letting that pressure out but also that he was off the hook.

"Okay, we have to try that again some time. That trick is too cool not to practice. Spike, do you mind helping us out in the future?"

"You can count on me." Spike saluted Rainbow Dash after her request and the colorful girl nodded.

"Great, I have to get going but I'm glad we got this all together. I'll see you kids later." Tank climbed on to a skate board that had been bought for the tortoise specifically and Rainbow Dash grabbed the rope that was attached to it. She waved back as she ran off dragging her pet behind her so he could join her on her runs. The two watched Rainbow Dash run off until she was out of sight; that was when Scootaloo let off her own building pressure.

"Oh my gosh! Spike did you see that, Rainbow Dash was so proud of me! I was so excited when she offered to help me do tricks on my scooter but when she actually liked them oh that was the best the very very best! Oh Spike thank you!" The girl threw her arms around Spike in an unexpected hug, making him cough out another small flame from his mouth when she did. After realizing what she'd done though Scootaloo let him go and blushed shyly. "Um... sorry... about that."

"No it's okay! I'm happy I could help you out." Spike tried to reassure the girl who was looking away from him shyly with a blush on her cheeks. An expression that was burning him up inside with how cute it was. "I guess I'm going to get back to picking up Twilight's supplies." Scootaloo nodded her head and went to get her loose clothing she'd left on the ground, wanting to cover herself up with the jogging outfit on. After getting dressed swiftly she waved to Spike shyly and rolled off on her scooter, leaving the boy a bit confused. "She... didn't even say good bye. Was she nervous?" He couldn't figure out why, after the trick she'd pulled off he'd thought she'd been bragging. Girls were confusing.

"Well, back to Quills and Sofas. Seriously who sells just those two things?"

* * *

><p>Wednesday on a late afternoon and Spike was enjoying that it was a bit more cool than the previous days of the week had been. Tomorrow Zecora would be coming over to visit Twilight and Spike was stepping out to pick up some doughnuts for them all to enjoy when she visited. Spike had plans to possibly sneak a few for himself early when he got back to the Library as Pinkie's sprinkled doughnuts were always a treat to enjoy.<p>

Walking into the bakery the bell rang to announce a customer at the familiar cry of "Just a moment!" rang through the store from the pink haired baker. Pinkie Pie practically hopped out from the kitchen to the front of the store with a bright smile on her face as always. "Hey Spike! How are you today? Feeling terrrrrific I hope!" She had one of those infectious smiles that just made everyone around her happy.

"Hey Pinkie, I was looking to pick up some of those doughnuts for Twilight."

"Yep, my super sugary sprinkled circles!" She declared the title of her special dessert with much pride and then leaned over the counter. "Oh! Oh oh oh oh! I got a surprise for yoooooooou!" Spike blinked wondering what a surprise from Pinkie Pie could possibly be. Anything from a special dessert to a party for no reason to a random song to a pie in the face.

"Uh... okay, sure. What is it?" Spike was looking around the building expecting just about anything to pop out at him but Pinkie just giggled in a more mischievous way than he'd expect. She motioned with her finger in a come hither motion and it was oddly appealing coming from Pinkie who was usually so bubbly and clueless.

"Follow me and you'll see a special treat that can't be beat!" She sang happily and disappeared into the kitchen, Spike following along still expecting to get blasted in the face with her party cannon or something like that. What he found in the kitchen was truly unexpected though.

"You're getting your own cookies!" Pinkie giggled mischievously again as she motioned across the kitchen. There in an apron watching the oven was Sweetie Bell, looking very determined at the oven as if her staring would cause it to perform at its best. "Sweetie Bell came in wanting to make a treat, but she said she can't bake very good, so she asked me for help, so I said 'sure I'd love to help, because I love helping'. So then I asked who's it for, and she didn't wanna say, so I said that's okay, but then I saw what she wanted to make and I was a like 'oh Pinkie you know who this is for, but you shouldn't say anything!', so I didn't until now, 'cause I saw you're here." Spike blinked a few times as he thought he understood all of that but wasn't really sure. "They're almost done so you can go say hi." Pinkie practically shoved him forward and sent Spike stumbling on his way towards a surprised Sweetie Bell. Pinkie going back to putting together a pie for later.

Sweetie looked up surprised but managed to force a smile. "Spike! Oh hi! I didn't really expect to see you so soon."

"Yeah, me either." Spike said looking back at Pinkie who was smiling proudly and putting her pie in the refrigerator for later. "So you're making something?"

"Yeah... just some cookies." She said a bit worried looking at the oven. "Usually everything I cook comes out burned. Or ashes. Or liquid. So I asked Pinkie for some help."

"And I was glad to help out! A friend in need is a friend indeed!" Her voice echoed from inside the fridge as she moved things around to set her pie inside it. They looked over at the excitable woman then back to each other, Spike trying to think of words of encouragement as Sweetie clearly looked worried.

"Well I'm sure with Pinkie's help they'll come out great. After all you've got a good teacher and you look like you're trying your best." Sweetie smiled brightly at the praise.

"I sure hope so." She batted her eye lashes in a very Rarity like manner. Sweetie was wearing her usual sun dress style outfit but with the apron on over it. It gave her a very house wife type of look that was actually pretty cute on her. "They're a present after all." Spike already figured out for who considering Pinkie was dropping hints left and right. Before he could respond though the curly haired girl was on top of them.

"They're sure to come out super good! Because you baked them with love and care for your friend, and that's the mostest important ingredient of them all!" Pinkie held them both in a hug of love and friendship and sleeper hold strength. She was squishing them against her chest and Spike noted with more amusement than arousal that she wasn't wearing a bra, again. Good for them as the extra padding while they were held in the super hug helped them both breath. Didn't mean he wasn't enjoying every moment of it. "Except for maybe the flour, the dough is an important part too. Oh and the sugar, you definitely need the sugar for cookies. Unless they're sugar free cookies."

"Pnfkff!" Sweetie Bell tried to protest clearly not enjoying the death hug of boob squishing as much as Spike was.

"And the pan and the oven are important too, but those aren't really ingredients. And then you need..." Ding! "Cookies are done!" She let them both go suddenly and went to putting on her gloves for the oven. Sweetie Bell was shaking her head trying to get the air back into her lungs and Spike was holding down that familiar warmth inside himself from all the love and attention. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad this time.

Pinkie pulled out the cookies and giggled to herself at the results. "They came out good Sweetie!" The girl ran over to see her results and then both girls were hopping and laughing happily at their combined creation. "I'd never made cookies like these before but they look good. Guess only one person can tell us."

"That's right." Sweetie Bell said walking up to Spike with an expression that seemed both devious and a bit alluring. "Spike, close your eyes okay?" She smirked at him and Spike looked around cautiously knowing that Pinkie was still in the room and anything could happen. Still he did as he was told and closed them. There was the sound of things being moved and scraped off a cookie sheet before someone finally came back to him. "Okay, now open your mouth." Even more suspicious but he still played along opening his mouth. After he did a small, warm and tasty disc was put inside. Spike chewed it for a while and noted the crunchy bits amongst the sugary cookie. That's when it hit him.

"Sapphires?" He opened his eyes still chewing on his current cookie and saw the plate of sapphire sugar cookies held in Sweetie Bell's hands.

"Surprise! Do you like them?" Sweetie Bell looked on eagerly and Spike wasted no time in sampling another one.

"Like 'em, they're delicious! How did you know I liked Sapphire Sugar Cookies?"

"Well they're the only gemstone cookies I could find in a cook book." Sweetie Bell admitted and Spike figured that made sense. Rubies just didn't cook the same way and diamonds didn't have the right flavor for sweets. "You really like them?"

"Heck yeah! These are great!" Spike ate up another one and Sweetie Bell watched on happily. Pinkie was off to the side watching the two interact and doing her best to be quiet while they talked.

"I'm happy you like them. You know..." She batted her eye lashes again in that way like her older sister, her voice suddenly taking on a more song like and enticing tone. "If you ever want anything like this again, or anything else, you can just ask me." Spike had done a pretty good job keeping himself under control with that weird fire thing he'd been doing lately after Pinkie's boob squishing hug, but he felt a sudden rush in his chest when Sweetie Bell talked that way to him. "I'd be happy to help you, Spike." She took a step forward with that smile, where did she learn to flirt like that! He felt another out burst building in his throat. He needed an outlet now!

"UFO attack!" Spike suddenly screamed out loud pointing at the window, getting both Sweetie Bell and Pinkie Pie to turn their backs on him and run over to the window to see what he was talking about. As soon as the girls turned away Spike ran for the refrigerator and expelled a blast of fire into it as controlled as he could. It wasn't the best place for his outburst but he couldn't think of any where safer. Once he'd exhaled all his flame he slammed the fridge door shut.

"I don't see anything." Pinkie kept looking around out the window confused. "Are you sure it wasn't just a bird or a regular flying disc or something?"

"Oh uh... it must have been someone throwing a Frisbee. My bad." Spike covered for himself amazed he'd gotten away with that. "But um... thank you Sweetie Bell. I really like them." Sweetie ignored the strange shout from Spike a moment ago to soak up the praise he was giving her.

"You're welcome Spike. Please take them with you, okay? You're the only one that can eat them after all." That was true; not everyone had the teeth strong enough to chew on gemstones. Shame too, Spike thought they were delicious.

Sweetie put his present in a bag and Spike collected the doughnuts for their visitor's arrival tomorrow. Thanking the girls for their hard work in making the treats Spike saw himself out before he had any other fire breathing fits related to pretty girls. As he headed out though he heard Pinkie comment from the kitchen. "Hey, my pie's done! That's funny, I don't remember putting it in the oven."

* * *

><p>Thursday and it was almost lunch time as Twilight set the table for herself, Spike and her friend Zecora to share a nice little lunch together. She wanted to be sure everything was perfect, not that she needed to impress Zecora but it was just important to her to have things set up in a way that seemed appropriate. Besides when her friend came to visit it was only polite to have things as well done as you could. She found herself mostly alone in this task as Spike was putting together the sandwiches in the kitchen. He was generally a better hand at the cooking than herself but she also wanted him elsewhere due to his very high strung nature lately. She couldn't figure it out but all week the boy had seemed tense and on edge. He wasn't short with her and never got any more of an attitude than his usual sarcastic remarks but he seemed slightly stressed. When Twilight questioned him on it he said he was fine but she still worried.<p>

The knock came to the door and Twilight called to Spike that she would get it. Heading over she opened it to greet her tall, dark skinned friend. "Zecora, thank you for coming by."

"It is my pleasure to join you for lunch. I can't wait to see what we have to munch." The friends exchanged a quick hug as she let Zecora in, the woman wearing her usual loose robes over herself that were from her home land. Twilight was in a purple long sleeved shirt and long pants. Thankfully she'd cast a spell in the house to make it a bit cooler than the rest of the outdoors with how warm it had been lately.

"Spike is getting everything together for us now; you can feel free to have a seat. I've already got the tea prepared." Zecora did as offered and took a spot at the table, setting down a bag she'd brought with her. Twilight poured all three of them a glass and soon after Spike was walking out with plates in hand. "Just in time Spike."

"It's kind of slapped together from what I could find in the kitchen, but I hope you like it." Spike set the plates on the table and even if he did just arrange them now they still looked tasty.

"I have total faith in your skill; I cannot wait to eat my fill." Zecora spoke in her rhyming way and all three took their seats to have their lunch. The trio had a nice meal together, sharing conversation of what they'd been doing with themselves and Twilight and Zecora getting a chance to discuss the different things they'd learned about the magical items and potions they often worked with. Spike was usually quiet during these portions as he didn't have a lot to add or interest in them. Only practicing magic casually and that was with Twilight's direction when he did. Zecora seemed to take note of Spike's less than enthusiastic behavior and watched him carefully. "It's been some time since I've seen you; is there anything to share that is new?" She directed her question to the boy with the pointy ears and green spiky hair but he just shrugged to himself.

"Not that I can really think of; someone baked me some sapphire cookies which was really nice to get as a gift. But other than that there hasn't been anything too exciting."

"One of the girls here in town made them for him, Rarity's little sister Sweetie Bell." Twilight shared in a gossipy tone and Spike gave her a glare. Twilight just smiled and shrugged it off. "Oh there's no reason to be embarrassed Spike; you should be proud. I think it's sweet she baked you a treat."

"Getting treats from a young lady, is that a fact? Tell me did her present cause you in any special way to react?" She was watching Spike with a knowing smile and the boy just looked at her with the same stead fast poker face of no emotion.

"No, not really. I mean they tasted good, and I thanked her for them, and it was really nice. But nothing special happened." Zecora just continued to study the boy for a while and Twilight was wondering if something was going on that she didn't know about.

"Well then if that's what you say those must be the facts. Twilight would you mind if I did something to help me relax?" Zecora removed her top layer of her robes which Twilight did find a little unusual since the temperature in the library was set at a comfortable one due to her magic. After she was finished however Zecora got some stares from her hosts as the top she was wearing was... well very low cut. Actually it didn't leave a whole lot to the imagination.

"Z-Zecora! I um... listen I'm not so comfortable with this... type of outfit you're wearing." Twilight tried to share with her friend that having her breasts almost hanging out with just some cloth to cover them wasn't the most proper attire for visiting friends in the most polite way she could. Especially with Spike watching on wide eyed. "I can lower the temperature in the building if you'd like?"

"Oh, would you have preferred my cloak with the hood? Spike, don't you think this outfit looks good?" Zecora actually hefted her breasts a bit with her hands and let them drop with a bounce, causing Twilight's jaw to drop at the display she'd just witnessed. She nearly stood up to shout at Zecora for her improper behavior when Spike beat her to it, letting out a stream of fire straight into the air.

"S-Spike! What the heck!" Twilight was having a mini-panic attack with everything that was going on but Zecora just watched calmly.

"It was just as I thought; our friend Spike is spewing fire hot." Spike finally got himself under control and covered his mouth up, looking between the two women wide eyed like he'd done something wrong. Eventually his eyes rested on Twilight and Spike blurted out.

"Twilight I'm sorry I just... I don't know what's going on with me! I didn't want you to worry but I've been having this... this problem. It was kind of embarrassing to talk about..." Spike looked down at the table ashamed and Twilight scooted her chair closer to him, putting a hand on his.

"Spike, what's the matter? You know you can tell me anything right?" Spike nodded his head but he still didn't look up at the purple eyed girl, clearly humiliated.

"If it will help relieve his stress, I can provide the diagnosis." Spike nodded quickly and Zecora pulled her cape like robe over her shoulders again to cover the generous display she'd given Spike moments ago. "Also Spike thank you for the compliment; it's good to know I still got it." Twilight was really confused now watching her friend.

"Compliment... okay can someone clue me in as to what's going on here. Because I feel like I'm being left behind by the second."

"When ever Spike witnesses something that he finds attractive, the fire in his gullet becomes reactive. A display of masculinity amongst his dragon clan, this is how he shows females he's become a man." Twilight listened closely to the rhyming explanation and put it together.

"So whenever Spike becomes aroused by something he starts to spew fire? But... I'm not trying to embarrass you here Spike but I've known you've been turned on before and you've never done this. Why all of a sudden?" Spike just shrugged in response not really enjoying being the subject of conversation, especially in this way. Twilight put an arm around him for comfort but it didn't help his embarrassment.

"These types of feelings can build very fast, but after a while they will pass. Until then I've brought a drink; it will help this problem I think." Zecora reached into her bag and pulled out a gourd she'd hollowed out and used now as a drink container. Pulling the cap off she poured it into Spike's cup he'd previously used for tea. "Please go on and have a sip, before you let another fire blast rip."

Zecora seemed focused on the solution to the problem but Twilight was still confused. Why was it Spike had never done this before? Maybe it was something his people of dragon descent only did at certain times of their lives but she'd never even noticed him act this way. Was it because she'd been taking care of him all those nights? Maybe... maybe her little sessions with him were helping keep his urges in check? But now if he had the solution in a bottle he wouldn't need them anymore...

"Hmmm... not too bad." Spike sipped the drink and tasted it, looking puzzled. "It's really tomato-ish."

"The tomatoes were added for your preferred taste. It was Fluttershy that provided me the paste." Ah yes... Fluttershy. She'd been more than happy to share her tomatoes with Spike after she'd learned that night at the slumber party he enjoyed them.

"Well, thank you Zecora. Maybe now I won't be spewing fire all over the place out of control. How much of this stuff should I drink?"

"Only one cup a day for your health is best, but before I leave we should put it to the test." Zecora did just that and opened her robe again to share her rather generous curves with the boy's gaze. Spike watched for a while but he didn't seem to be having any sort of flammable reactions.

"I uh... I'm feeling okay. Fire wise I mean." He was blushing in his cheeks clearly enjoying the sight but without the violent response. Zecora however wanted to be positive.

"To be absolutely sure touch them please."

"Zecora!" Twilight protested immediately and the woman laughed, covering herself up again.

"I'm sorry, that was just a tease." She winked at Spike and Twilight rolled her eyes. "This has been very fun, but I'm afraid I must run."

"Only if you have to." Twilight said helping her friend out of her chair and gather up her things. The student and assistant saw Zecora to the door and she gave them each a hug goodbye.

"Now do remember what I say, only one cup a day." She reminded the boy one last time and he nodded to her.

"Don't worry about it; I'm not that crazy for tomato juice compared to sapphire cookies with milk anyway." Zecora smiled and said her goodbyes to the duo, leaving them hopefully better off than when she came.

Twilight wasn't so sure however.

* * *

><p>Saturday night and Twilight and Spike were getting ready for bed after a long day of tending to visitors. Twilight had gotten some new books into the library that were mostly fiction and she was surprised how many people had shown up to see what new stock she had. This included not just random townspeople but some of her friends as well so she and Spike had been busy all day. The hot weather outside and Twilight's spell for cooling the interior of the library probably had something to do with it as well.<p>

The heat was also an excuse for the mostly small articles of clothing many of the young ladies wore today. Twilight had been worried about Spike now that she was aware of his special circumstances but Zecora's brew did the trick. One cup in the morning and Spike didn't have a single fire breathing fit all day, allowing him to enjoy the show their customers gave him.

Twilight wondered what exactly it was inside a boy with dragon blood that made him react that way. What kind of internal response was it to cause him to shoot off flame so uncontrollably. Not to mention what was it in Zecora's brew that kept him from doing so. She was concerned it may have been harmful for him since she warned never to drink more than one cup a day but he didn't seem sick or hurt at all. He was even able to use his fire to send a letter to Celestia earlier. She figured there was no reason to stress over it now when they were getting ready for bed.

Spike was in his boxers in bed already and Twilight was in her usual sleeping attire of a loose shirt and shorts. She was preparing to lay down for the night and noticed Spike was tossing and turning a bit trying to get comfortable. She stopped and walked over beside him at the bed, sitting on its edge. "Hey, having trouble relaxing?"

"A little." Spike confessed looking up at his purple haired guardian. "Just can't really get comfortable."

"Oh, is there anything I can do to help?" Twilight looked lower down the bed and caught herself looking to where his lap was under the blanket. She kicked herself a little for thinking of that option right away but if it was necessary for him to rest...

"Yeah, do you think you could get me some of Zecora's medicine?" Twilight felt her heart sink unexpectedly when he requested the brew.

"Oh... are you sure? I mean Zecora said you shouldn't have more than one glass a day." Twilight did a good job of hiding the disappointment in her voice and she was wondering why it had been there in the first place. She only ever did that special favor when Spike needed it. It wasn't like it was for her benefit.

"Yeah if I have just a little sip it'll be okay. I didn't have a full glass today because I'm not that crazy about the taste." He reasoned with Twilight and she nodded to him, agreeing to get his medicine to help him sleep. That was what was more important after all. Helping her number one assistant relax the easiest way possible for him. Nothing else.

Twilight went downstairs and through the library to the kitchen, walking across in light dainty steps and coming before the refrigerator. Inside when she opened it was the gourd of tomato tasting liquid that Zecora had provided for them days earlier. Twilight was going to reach for it when she saw something else and an idea crossed her mind.

Towards the back was a bottle of regular tomato juice. Spike never really cared for it but Twilight liked to mix it with other flavors as a beverage. If she were to give that to Spike instead, he'd never be able to tell the difference. "That's... that's lying." She told herself. Why would she even lie about such a thing in the first place? So he'd need her instead of this bottle? "That's not the reason." Twilight rationalized with herself looking between the two drinks. "If... Spike drinks too much by accident it could make him sick. Thinking he got the medicine should help him calm down as much as drinking it."

Yes, that was the reason. She was worried about him and wasn't jealous at all of some drink that made her special favor no longer needed. It was for his health, and his health came before everything else. Pouring a little of the tomato juice in a glass Twilight put the bottle away and proceeded upstairs, making sure to put on a smile to convince Spike of what he was drinking. After all she needed to ensure a perfect delivery if she was to help him sleep tonight, not for covering up anything on her part.

Up the stairs and into the room Twilight came and gave the cup to her awaiting assistant. Spike gulped it all down in one go and gagged a little at the taste. "Blech! It tastes more like tomato juice now than ever. It must be settling in there or something... we should shake it up from now on before pouring it."

"Good idea." Twilight kept her perfect act up, leaning forward and giving Spike a kiss on the forehead. "Okay, you get some rest now. We might have another rush tomorrow like we did today so we need to be ready to get up in the morning."

"Okay." Spike yawned and settled back into bed. "Good night Twilight, thank you."

"You're welcome Spike." Twilight watched him lay down and then put out the candles, getting into bed herself. She settled in quickly but it wasn't her body that kept her from sleeping. Instead her mind was kept awake by the thoughts of what she'd done. She'd lied to Spike, right to his face, and for what? To make sure he didn't drink that medicine? Twilight had felt cautious of it since Zecora presented it to them but now she was wondering if she resented it. That something like that could replace Spike's needs so easily for him. It was for his health of course, as he was clearly not doing well with things as they were. But that didn't make her feel any better.

Nearly an hour passed and while Twilight laid in bed awake wondering about the strength of her character Spike was still moving about in bed. Twilight couldn't help but take notice and sat up looking at him in the dimly lit bedroom in the moon light. She stayed sitting there for a while before mustering up her courage. "Hey Spike."

"Yeah?" He sounded tired but awake, responding to her right away.

"Did you want to sleep in my bed? It's probably more comfortable than yours." There was a long pause as Twilight waited for the answer and Spike finally responded.

"Nah, it's okay. Besides it's not fair if I take your bed and give you mine." Still he was thinking about her, what a sweet heart.

"I was thinking we could share it." The words hung in another long pause between them and Spike finally sat up looking at Twilight in the dark.

"Are you sure?"

"Why not? There's enough room for two people. If it's just for one night there's no harm in it." Spike sat there pondering her words before finally sliding out of bed and bringing his pillow along with him. Twilight scooted over to give the boy room to lay down and he sighed once his body hit the mattress.

"This is more comfortable." He commented lazily and settled into bed, Twilight pulling the blanket over top of him. Laying down as well in bed Twilight smiled at the company. "Good night Twilight."

"Good night Spike." She said but didn't close her eyes, instead just laying in the dark. Time passed and the two laid in silence for a while, neither one of them really asleep. Thoughts kept urging at Twilight's mind until finally her body took action and went along with them.

Slipping out of bed carefully Twilight got to her feet and made sure Spike stayed in his current position facing away from her on his side. When she was sure he wasn't going to look her way she began to strip her clothes off, tossing her shirt and then her shorts along with her panties onto the floor. She gulped a little at the daring actions she was taking but the idea wouldn't leave her mind. She was positive Spike didn't need that medicine as much as he needed her. She could give him what no potion ever could.

Getting back into bed Twilight moved through the sheets until her skin was touching against Spike's, the contact rousing him from his rest but not fully waking him up. When she was sure he wouldn't move further Twilight's soft hand slid around his side and onto his lap, touching against the front of his boxers.

He groaned in response at first out of confusion, his body moving as he was becoming more aware. "Twilight?"

"Shhh... just rest Spike." She said as soothingly as she could, now pushing herself up against his back so he could feel her breasts push against him. They weren't as large or as impressive as Zecora or Fluttershy or even Pinkie but they were large enough he'd feel them press to his skin. He took in a sudden gasp of air and she could feel his cock growing hard against her hand quickly. "I'll make sure you sleep well tonight."

The reasonable part of Twilight's mind was telling her that he had been falling asleep, he was starting to rest. Just her gentle care and tenderness had been enough to make him calm. From the moment he'd entered the bed with her Spike had been much more at peace. This wasn't necessary.

The other part of Twilight's mind and body said otherwise.

Undoing the button on his boxers expertly Twilight began to stroke him with her fingers and he rewarded her with a small moan right away. She smiled feeling pleased with herself; he still liked her. Pressing her nude body against his back further she began to stroke with her fingertips and making him release quick breaths. Her magic touch was still just as good as it had ever been for him. She could make him feel good tonight.

She could do more.

Twilight slid her body under the covers, keeping Spike facing away from her so as not to peek but it was pointless as she rubbed her breasts against him the whole way down. Now under the covers with him she turned Spike onto his back and her lips found his cock eagerly waiting. Spike was moaning appreciatively and Twilight's tongue helped him along the way. Since the last two times she'd done this Twilight was becoming more accustomed to the act whether it was a good or bad thing. Finding that her mouth enjoyed being wrapped around him when it made him feel so good. It made her feel good too.

With her head now finally where she had planned to have it she could reward herself, her right hand slipping down between her legs and rubbing her pussy in small circles. She'd wanted to do this so badly but it had to be like this, it wouldn't be as good if it wasn't like this. She needed this. Her head began to bob faster on his cock and seeing he may cum soon Twilight slowed her head down, licking around the tip. She wanted him to enjoy it, but she wanted to enjoy it too.

A temptation hit her and while she knew she shouldn't the thought was too good to pass up. Slowly she pulled the blanket away from Spike's lap and revealed her face to him while she sucked at his cock. Looking up her vivid purple eyes saw his green ones staring at her through the dark. She hadn't told him not to look this time, in a way she wanted him to see.

The excitement was getting to her and her fingers were bringing her to a climax that much more quickly. She wanted it together, willingly from Spike or not. Her head moved faster and faster against his cock while he watched, her hips shaking and her toes curling as she felt herself hit her orgasm faster than she expected. Using her hand to help stroke his cock into her lips Spike finally gave her what she wanted and came into her mouth. Twilight held her head still as he shot his hot fluid inside her lips, moaning with each thrust into her mouth. When Spike was finally finished Twilight licked the tip of his cock clean for him and slid out from under the blanket, using it to cover her naked body.

"I hope that helps you sleep tonight." Her voice was still soothing and sweet and Spike sighed and nodded his head to her, unable to think or speak clearly. It was exactly like she had hoped. "Go to sleep okay? I'll be right back."

"Oh... okay... Twilight... Good night, love you."

"I love you too, Spike." Those words seemed so heavy now. Why? She still loved him as her assistant, as a friend, as the little brother she never had. She still loved him so much but it felt so much heavier to say them now.

Twilight picked up her clothing and walked into the bathroom, lighting the candles inside to see herself in the mirror. She looked good, sexy. Not especially common for her but it wasn't often she got to indulge herself like this. In fact... Spike was still probably hard from their games. Maybe... maybe she could indulge herself more. He wouldn't object she was sure if Twilight laid over top of him and...

"Stop... stop it right there." Her voice of reason finally over powered her mounting desires as she realized what she was considering. "You're not taking Spike's last bit of his virginity... and you're not giving him yours. Leave a line uncrossed Twilight." She stared at herself in the mirror finding it odd how hard it was to talk herself out of this. What had become of her? It wasn't that long ago that something as innocent as Spike in his boxers was too much for Twilight and she'd force him to wear pajamas. Now she was giving him blow jobs and debating on having sex with him? The idea felt so good, felt so right. It almost hurt to deny herself.

"Oh Celestia... I think I have a problem."


	5. The Slap

_This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. This story contains content of an adult nature and is an Alternate Reality take of the characters Twilight Sparkle and Spike as humans (both characters I do not own). Please support the official release._

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight's Treatment - Chapter 5 - The Slap<strong>

"These things are a lot heavier than they look." Spike grumbled under several large rolls of fabric he was moving into a storage closet for Rarity. "How the heck does she move them on her own?" Spike was probably over doing it having so many in his arms at once but for the sake of impressing Rarity and getting the task finished as fast as possible he was taking very large armfuls.

Dropping the load and setting it against the walls one by one he made sure to line them up in a neat and organized way. Spike wondered if all women who used magic were so particular about keeping things in a specific order. Between assisting Rarity and assisting Twilight it seemed like these girls would never get anything done without Spike around to help them. Propping up the last roll he exited the closet and let out a breath of relief. "Glad that's done and over with. Guess I should check what Rarity wants next."

It wasn't uncommon to see Spike at the Carousel Boutique giving the lovely woman a hand, not surprising considering his crush on her. Still even if it seemed like Spike was being used as labor it wasn't without appreciation. He knew Rarity was thankful for his help and she was nice enough to express that appreciation and even give him gifts from time to time. The young man may have been in love with her, but he wouldn't go through all of this if he didn't think she deserved it.

Spike walked into the main show room searching for the purple haired woman of his affection but found it pretty empty. Rarity didn't have a large amount of customers at any one time, and usually when she did they came and went only placing the orders as they needed to and then picking them up. This gave Rarity a lot of space and solitude to work without being disturbed. "Rarity? I finished with the fabric rolls liked you asked."

"Spike, there you are." She suddenly poked out from one of the rooms adjacent to the main show room. "Would you mind taking a look at something for me? I could use a man's opinion on this before I'm done."

"Of course!" Spike came to the room quickly at being needed by the beautiful woman and being referred to as a man. Sure she was just expressing she wanted an opinion from him but don't steal the boy's thunder. "What did you want me to see?" Rarity smiled upon the young man, she was wearing a black dress skirt with stockings and white button up blouse today, complete with a lovely gold necklace that held a red, heart shaped gem in the middle. A gift from Spike himself to his first love.

"It was this dress here for Sweetie Belle. Do you think the ribbons are a bit too much?" Rarity didn't really have to express that the dress had been for her little sister as Sweetie Belle was in the room wearing it in front of him. "I think it came out looking rather smashing if I say so myself, I just don't want to over do it."

"Um... yeah." Spike blinked seeing the pretty girl in the fancy dress before him, the same girl that had baked him delicious treats and flirted with alluring eyes just days ago. Sweetie Belle seemed to catch on to the idea that Spike liked the way she look and immediately tried to put on the charm.

"Hey Spike, do you like my dress?" Sweetie smiled and tried to do a little pose before him but was stopped by her big sister.

"Now Sweetie don't move around like that until I'm finished. I haven't sewn down everything yet, assuming I should keep everything. Spike, do you think I should keep everything or is it too much?" Spike blinked himself back to reality trying to focus on the dress instead of the attractive sisters before him. Good thing he took his medicine this morning knowing he'd be coming over here today otherwise the room would be covered in green flames right about now.

"Uh, it's um..." Words Spike, use words. You can do this. "A dress." Not the right words.

"Yes, that much I had down Spike. But what about the ribbons?" Spike made himself focus and looked at the red ribbons along Sweetie's violet dress.

"They're lovely Rarity, just like everything you make." He naturally complimented her work as was his automatic response. "Even if Red doesn't really match violet that well." Rarity looked on at Sweetie Belle in her dress for some time and then snapped her fingers.

"Ideaaaaa! Wait right here dear little sister, Rarity has just the thing to fix you up." Rarity smiled and walked out of the room to another part of the boutique, most likely looking to collect what ever piece of fabric would turn her sister's dress from fashionable to fantastic. Spike watched the lovely woman leave the room and then looked to Sweetie who was stretching her back out now that Rarity was gone.

"Thank goodness. It's such a pain having to stand still for so long while Sis fixes up every little thing. Why can't she just use a dress dummy instead of me?" Spike laughed a little at the comment, the relationship between the two was pretty cute with the differences and similarities they had. "Do you really like my dress Spike?"

"Oh, um, yeah! I mean it looks really good on you. Rarity clearly had you in mind when she made it." Sweetie giggled in a very cute way at the compliment.

"Thank you! Hopefully I'll have an opportunity to wear it out some time with someone to admire it." Spike made sure to avert his eyes before she caught him with the batting eyelashes and the flirtatious gaze she seemed to have down to an art. "You wouldn't know of anyone that might enjoy that company would you?"

"Oh I'm sure lots of people would. I mean you and Applebloom and Scootaloo hang out all the time and have fun."

"I was thinking more of a boy." It sounded like she was losing patience with her hint-dropping but Spike just continued to play dumb.

"Well Snips and Snails are usually free to hang out." Sweetie let out a frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Good grief! Fine then." She walked over to the desk Rarity had been working at and Spike kept his eyes at the door awaiting the elder sister's return. Suddenly Sweetie let out a cry. "Oh no!"

"What! What, what happened!" Spike flipped around quickly to witness the cause of her distress; Sweetie had managed to spill Rarity's cup of cocoa onto her dress. "Oh that's not good."

"Not good? Not good!" Sweetie ran up to Spike and grabbed him by the shirt. "Do you have any idea how much time and effort Rarity put into this dress! She's going to kill me! Say good bye to Sweetie Belle because I'm going to get buried at the edge of the Everfree Forest by the time she's done with me." Sweetie's gaze was one of pure intensity that Spike had only seen before in Twilight when she was going frantic over some out of place thing or another with her obsessive nature. Here it seemed pretty legitimate.

"S-so what do we do!" Spike stammered and the girl let him go finally, Spike falling onto his butt after the death grip was released.

"Think think think! Ideaaaa!" Sweetie Bell suddenly sang out which was strikingly similar to Rarity but Spike didn't have time to admire it. "My mom isn't very good at magic but she can clean nearly anything with the spells she has." Sweetie pointed at Spike. "I need you to run this dress over to my house as fast as you can and have her clean it, I'll make up something to keep Rarity busy and she'll never know!" Spike looked up at the girl in disbelief.

"Is that really going to work? I mean if we just think of some logical way to tell her..."

"This isn't any time for logic! Now undress me!" Spike felt his heart leap up in his chest at the sudden command from Sweetie Belle and he was very thankful he'd taken his medicine this morning because he would have been able to burn the building down with the fire burst connected to that command.

"I uh... I don't know about..."

"Spike we don't have a lot of time, unzip me." Sweetie turned her back on him to show the zipper on her dress and Spike got to his feet, blushing red that a girl was actually instructing him to undress her. He unzipped her dress carefully trying to be sure not to touch any skin. "Good, now pull." Sweetie raised her hands straight into the air and Spike did as he was told, pulling the dress off of her. She slid out of the dress without any resistance and stood now in just her white bra and panties.

Spike stared a bit dumbfounded at the girl, seeing for the first time not only a girl in her underwear but also one his own age in such clothes. His gaze was locked onto her until she turned to face him and Spike went out of his way to not be caught looking at her. The best solution being pointing his eyes directly up at the ceiling to avoid any peeks. "Good, now that we have it off you get going and I'll figure out a plan to keep her busy."

"O-okay!" Spike stumbled away from Sweetie Belle but kept looking straight up in his flustered state, colliding into one of the dress dummies. "Sorry!" He bounced the other way kicking over a sewing basket and the spools of thread inside. "Sorry! Sorry!" Spike was clearly having trouble finding the exit like this and Sweetie wasn't feeling patient any longer.

"Spike just get going already!" Sweetie walked up and started to push him towards the door. Her hands on him didn't help his situation any and he still couldn't bring himself to look her direction in her state of undress. "We have to hurry or..."

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity's voice shouted out and that got Spike to finally look forward.

"Uh oh." Sweetie said looking at her sister while Spike still held the dress in his arms with its fresh stain. The two looked at each other and panic started to set in. "Rarity, listen! I can explain!" Rarity didn't listen, instead marching her way into the room towards the two. Spike watched on helplessly as Rarity separated them and he tried to come to the girl's defense.

"Rarity I..." Spike's words were cut short however as the most unexpected thing happened; Rarity slapped him across the face.

"Spike! How... how could you? I trusted you." Spike and Sweetie Belle stood in disbelief as to what exactly could be going on in this moment. "To think you'd do such a thing, you've always been such a gentleman before but... but to think you'd take advantage of a woman! My own sister!"

"What!" Sweetie shouted in shock. "Rarity, it's not what you think."

"Don't!" She shouted at her sister looking over her shoulder. "Do not defend him, Sweetie Belle." Rarity turned her gaze back to Spike and it was unlike anything he'd seen in the purple haired woman before. The kind of look that Spike would have received as a young boy from Celestia or Twilight if he'd misbehaved. That gaze of a parent reprimanding their child. Spike suddenly felt very small seeing such a look from Rarity mixed with anger and disappointment. It was like a cold knife in his chest. "Spike, go up to my room. I'll speak with you shortly."

Rarity... I didn't..."

"Go." Rarity commanded and Spike felt the protest shrink and die out within him. He couldn't argue with those eyes. Dropping the dress to the floor Spike trudged his way out of the room slowly, feeling like every step was the heaviest he'd ever taken. As he exited the room Spike looked back to see Sweetie Belle watching him with worry and Rarity's stern gaze. She shut the door on him and Spike sighed continuing up the stairs to Rarity's bed room.

Walking in he took a seat at the end of her bed, looking around the room and its well decorated interior. Like everything in her life Rarity went to no small expense to ensure her surroundings matched her taste. "Well Spike, get used to the view while you can. Looks like you wont be seeing it ever again."

* * *

><p>"See, it was all just a misunderstanding. I'm sorry sister, please don't be mad." Sweetie Belle pleaded to her Rarity as she looked over the stain on the dress. Sweetie had done a good job of getting it splashed right on the fabric. Rarity had worked so hard on it too. She sighed and looked to her wide eyed sibling.<p>

"It's okay Sweetie Belle, perhaps I did jump to conclusions." Thinking Spike was some kind of predator looking to take advantage of her sweet little sister was pretty far fetched. Rarity had just jumped on the first thought that had crossed her mind, not that many may blame her for such a thing. Sweetie Belle had finally put her other dress back on but catching a young man in the room with her sister who was stripped down to her undergarments was a fright to shave a year off of Rarity's life. "I may have been out of line when it came to poor Spike, I'll have to go apologize to him right away. Still there is the matter of how you chose to handle this." Sweetie Belle looked down at the floor feeling ashamed.

"I'm sorry I tried to lie to you, that was wrong." She twiddled her thumbs and Rarity knelt down by where Sweetie was sitting. "I was just worried you'd be disappointed in me."

"I forgive you Sweetie." Rarity gave her sister a hug. "But... that's not exactly everything we need to discuss." Sweetie broke away from the hug and looked at Rarity confused. "I think we should discuss the fact that you chose to... undress in front of Spike."

"What? You mean when I took my dress off? What's so bad about that? I was wearing my underwear." Rarity took a breath as she attempted to approach this subject as an adult.

"Yes well, you see when a young lady your age... how do I put this?" Rarity was trying to figure out the best way to phrase the birds and the bees to Sweetie Belle. Her own conversation with her mother had been extremely awkward when she was Sweetie's age. She didn't want a repeat of that odd little speech that lead to Rarity just finding a book and looking it up. "Sweetie Belle you're old enough now that boys are going to start to notice you."

"Well yeah, I'm right here." Sweetie smiled at Rarity innocently and that wasn't helping the woman at all. "Why wouldn't they notice me?"

"That's not exactly what I mean. Um... you see Sweetie you're becoming a woman now and when a woman begins to become more mature, men will... well they start to find them attractive. Like how a girl may admire a dress or a new hat."

"So boys want to wear me?" Not exactly, though we're getting onto the right track.

"Well um... goodness this is more difficult than I thought." Rarity was trying to think on how to just get the point across without being crudely blunt with the subject. "A girl's body is something a man will find very desirable. For that reason you shouldn't expose it too much in front of them."

"But it was just my underwear, I'd have looked the same if I was wearing a swimsuit." Sweetie seemed to have a talent for debating the logic of what to do and what not to do.

"Yes but you see; a swim suit is something you wear to go swimming at the beach or the pool and usually covers a bit more of yourself. Your undergarments are meant to be hidden and only people who are... very close to you should ever see them. Like a husband and wife."

"Or a boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sweetie's smile seemed to turn a bit more devious and Rarity thought she recognized that look, although she couldn't say where from.

"Yes... only after they're in a committed relationship though! Otherwise it may be inappropriate for a young lady to allow a man to see that. It's for two people that love each other." Rarity had some flash backs in her mind of a few things she'd done with other adults in the past that had less to do with a committed, loving relationship and a lot more to do with the heat of the moment. She didn't regret any of them but it was best to be sure to give Sweetie a strong moral compass to make her own decisions. "Do you understand?"

"I do sister." Sweetie Belle nodded and Rarity felt relieved. "After seeing me half naked Spike clearly wants to date me now. I'm not surprised with how sexy I am." Rarity had been nodding her head but stopped suddenly.

"Pardon?"

"Seeing as we're boyfriend and girlfriend now I'll need to wear better underwear than this. Rarity do you have any lingerie that would fit me? I want to look my best for him." Rarity's mouth dropped open as if she was witnessing events that could not be comprehended by man or woman. "Or maybe I just shouldn't wear any at all?" That snapped her older sister back the reality.

"Absolutely not!" Rarity suddenly declared in a more motherly tone than she herself thought she could do, making Sweetie Belle burst into laughter.

"Oh Sis, I'm just teasing." She giggled and got to her feet, hugging Rarity. "The look on your face was amazing! I didn't think you'd actually fall for it." She held Rarity tight in a hug. "Don't worry, I know how to be a lady because I've watched you all this time." Rarity's sudden burst of protective anger for her sister washed away in the hug and the kind words she received from her darling, if mischievous little sister.

"Well, I should hope so. I wouldn't want my darling little sister to get the wrong idea about how to handle herself around a boy." She gave Sweetie a kiss on the forehead and the girl smiled happily.

"But he probably thought I was pretty, huh? His cheeks were red and everything." Sweetie Belle did a cute little pose and Rarity was starting to remember her own flirtatious habits when she was younger. Not to mention Sweetie was already showing signs of growing into an attractive woman. Maybe they would need another talk in the future after all.

"You leave Spike to me, after all you still have a job to take care of yourself." Rarity used her magic to float the dress over to Sweetie Belle's arms, her smile dropping remembering what caused all of this in the first place. "Get that home to mother and see if she can't save it before that stain sets in."

"Okay Rarity." The girls walked out of the work room into the main area of Rarity's boutique and Sweetie stopped. "Don't be too hard on Spike okay? I'm sorry I made everything so difficult." Rarity patted Sweetie on the head.

"Now now you already apologized. We'll both work on fixing things, I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay Sis!" Sweetie Belle felt further assured by her sister not being angry and left the boutique to get the dress back home as fast as she could. Rarity watched her go off and then looked to the stairs to her bedroom.

"Well, this is the hard part isn't it? You have a serious apology to give." Rarity climbed the stairs as she was letting how awful she'd been sink in. Poor Spike had been slapped and reprimanded for something he hadn't even done, her quick assumptions probably making him feel awful. Still she had a responsibility to make amends and she intended to do just that. Maybe if she got him some of those sapphire cookies Sweetie had made him that one time?

Rarity opened the door to her room to find Spike sitting at the edge of her bed looking at the floor. His shoulders were slumped and he looked over all in a depressed state. Rarity felt just awful seeing what she'd done to him and entered the room, closing the door behind herself. "Spike?" She called out gently but he didn't look up at her. "Listen, we need to talk."

"It's okay, I know what you're going to say." He stated dejectedly like a man that had accepted his fate.

"No, I don't think you do." Rarity walked closer to him but Spike didn't look up at her.

"I don't blame you at all, really I don't. I mean just look at me; I'm a monster." He held up one hand showing off the sharper, pointed claw like nails on his fingers. "I should know what to expect."

"Spike look at me." Rarity took his hand and held it, trying to get him to meet her eyes. "Spike you are not a monster."

"I am Rarity! I've known I was different for a long time. Not just the ears, or my hair or even my eyes but... even with how much I love you guys I know I'm not the same as you. I can't ever be the same." His voice was cracking a little as he was clearly fighting back some tears. Rarity gripped his hand in a small panic, she had no idea he'd been harboring emotions like this and her slap was what caused the flood gates to open. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Spike, you listen closely to me okay?" Rarity sat on the bed next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "It doesn't matter what you look like, deep down inside you're the same as all of us. We love you." They held each other's hands tightly as Spike was dealing with this sudden onset of emotions. "You wouldn't hurt any of us."

"I don't want to but... but with the things I keep doing lately without even wanting to. Twilight having to make sure I don't suddenly do something to hurt you guys and Zecora giving me medicine to control myself and just... I just don't even know what I am anymore!" He grit his teeth and Rarity felt bad that she couldn't help but notice the pointed fangs he had. "Why did Celestia even let me come here if she knew this would happen? Why send a monster where it can hurt someone."

"Spike that's enough!" Rarity suddenly yelled and that made his head snap upward to look at her. "I will not have anyone in my home speaking badly about you, even if it's yourself. Spike I was clearly wrong in assuming you'd ever do anything to hurt Sweetie Belle or act as anything but a gentleman." She hugged him against her with one arm and Spike leaned into it, enjoying the comfort. "I can't apologize enough for what I did back there, it was wrong and I'm so sorry I ever hit you."

"It's okay... it didn't even really hurt me." Spike confessed being thicker skinned than most people, that didn't matter to Rarity though.

"I don't care if it hurt you or not, the very act alone was shameful on my part. To think I'd ever hit my Spiky-Wikey." The pet name got a blush out of his cheeks and Rarity smiled that it seemed to bring him around out of his depressed state. "Now then lets talk about this nonsense of you being a monster. Why would you ever think such a thing? Everyone here has always been delighted by your company." Spike looked away again feeling awkward at the question.

"It's kind of... embarrassing." He admitted and Rarity stayed by his side.

"Well then you're lucky you have someone here that wont judge or share your secrets." Rarity reassured him and Spike relaxed a little bit as she warmed him up while they sat next to each other.

"Okay then... but promise not to laugh?" Rarity nodded to his question and Spike let out a breath as he prepared himself. "Well it started a while ago. I guess it's normal for people like me but um... whenever I... when I see a... when there's a girl who..."

"Catches your eye?" Rarity tried to fill in the blanks with the most proper words she could think of.

"Yeah, that will work. When a girl 'catches my eye' I kind of... shoot fire. Uncontrollably." Rarity's mind immediately sprang to jokes about men who fire off too early when they get excited and she squashed everyone one of them as they came to mind, not about to let a chuckle escape herself in front of him. It took a bit of effort. "And it's summer so there's a lot of girls that... 'catch my eye' so to speak."

"I think I understand." Rarity tried to follow along, sure Spike was technically a different type of creature than herself but this just sounded like the same old thing any other boy would have to go through his age. She really hoped she didn't have to have a talk with him like she did with Sweetie Belle. "But this is a natural thing isn't it Spike? Everyone goes through it. Even I got a little excited every now and then when I was just a girl and someone caught my attention."

"But did you spew out fire every time you saw one?" That was indeed a unique problem.

"Well... no I didn't."

"Did you need special medicine to keep you from getting worse or doing something else?"

"No, I didn't need anything like that. But... what else would you do?"

"I have no idea!" Spike confessed a little over-dramatically. "I didn't even know this would start happening but Zecora and Twilight have been trying to keep it from getting worse and I'm almost positive there's something Twilight isn't telling me because she acts more and more worried these days. Then with things like the girls giving me cookies or kisses on the cheek, Rainbow Dash and Applejack wearing those skimpy shorts, Pinkie's boob crushing hugs, Sweetie Belle just now and you just... well being you!" He motioned to Rarity as if to say all of this was hard enough to resist as it was. "I feel like I'm going out of my mind. I can't tell what's normal and what isn't anymore." Rarity gave Spike another hug and he returned it to her, looking emotionally drained.

"It sounds like it's been a rough time for you, Spiky-Wikey." Maybe the situation didn't call for it but she wasn't going to let her beloved pet name for him go. He seemed so distraught and Rarity didn't really understand what it was Zecora and Twilight were doing to keep him under check but if it involved direct action by both of them then Rarity worried it could really be serious. "I wish I could help you."

"Just... thank you Rarity. For being my friend." Spike spoke softly as they kept their embrace a while longer. "I just wish I knew what was wrong. Or at least how to stop feeling the way I do all the time."

A thought crossed Rarity's mind that felt like a light switch went off in her head. Although she didn't know if she should even be considering this. Spike was suffering and while she didn't understand all of it the problem was clearly related to his hormones. Every pretty girl he encountered was creating a bad reaction in his body and from the sounds of it he was just going to get worse as time went on. Who knows if maybe he would do something the next time it got out of hand? If she could solve that problem didn't she owe it not just to him but everyone else?

Rarity thought hard on this subject before deciding that if she could help she should. No matter what that might entail. Separating from the hug she looked down at Spike and took a breath. "Spike, darling, listen I think that maybe I can help." Spike looked back at her pretty eyes with doubt in his own unique green ones. They were actually very nice, like sparkling emeralds.

"Well it seems like everyone has already tried to fix what's wrong with me but... if you think you can do something." He put his trust in her and that made her heart swell after having done something as awful as striking him across the face earlier.

"I do. It's clear to me what the source of your stress is and I think if we remove that then you'll be much better." Spike listened to her words but didn't really follow what she had in mind.

"Well... yeah I guess so. I don't know how you're going to make me less focused on..." His sentence was cut short as Rarity leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't like the past kisses on the cheek or playful, friendly pecks. She put her lips to his and the contact silenced and relaxed the boy immediately.

Surprisingly it felt kind of nice. She'd expected it to be forced or awkward but Spike was actually fairly calm and relaxed as they met each other in the kiss. Even as she continued her mind began to consider the logic of what she was doing. Sure she'd known Spike had a crush on her since he'd first moved to Ponyville. Certainly he was a dear friend and she cared for him too, but she never thought to take things to such a level. Now after crossing this line with him would things still be okay?

Spike's arms move up to hug around Rarity's shoulders and his mouth parted, his tongue creeping out to meet her own. Rarity hadn't expected things to move this quickly with him but her own body responded in kind as she kissed him back. His tongue was different, not like a persons. It was slightly longer and thinner than what she'd thought it would be and thankfully despite the difference didn't make her shudder from the strange interaction. His body and breath were so warm. Yes, she could do this with him. There was nothing wrong with it.

Rarity broke from the unexpectedly passionate kiss and smiled at Spike. "I'd almost think you've done this before Spike." He looked away from her eyes and that made her curious. Who would he have kissed before her? Despite the question Rarity stood up from the bed and looked to her soon to be lover. "Spike, I'm going to give you something I've only given to few before. Please... appreciate it." The words were more genuine than she'd thought they would be. Suddenly she was afraid of being disappointing after being held on a pedestal by him for so long. With a breath she began to unbutton her white blouse, Spike watching on wide eyed.

Rarity cast aside her blouse, unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the ground. Now she stood before him in her lace bra, panties and stockings, wondering what he was thinking after having seen both her and Sweetie Belle like this today. Somewhere in her heart she was hoping she was the one he'd grown more excited to see. Around her neck the red heart shaped jewel on the gold chain rested, she didn't want to take it off. "Do you enjoy what you see?"

"Rarity..." Spike stared at a loss for words, realizing he was just gawking at her he blushed and got himself back together. Earning a smile from Rarity in the process. "You... you were already the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life. That has never changed."

"Awww!" He was treated with a hug from the woman, her cleavage pressing to him as she swooned from the sweet words. "That's why your my Spiky-Wikey." She kissed his cheek and got a little jump out of him. The reaction amused Rarity and she kissed his ear this time on it's tip, then whispered. "Now, your turn." Reaching down she took Spike's shirt from him, pulling it off and casting it aside. "Oh. Oh my. Spike I never realized how... fit you were." She stroked a finger over his chest legitimately surprised at how much he'd grown into his masculine shape.

"Well I do a lot of work for Twilight, you and the Princess when she asks me. Not to mention everyone else whenever they need the help. I guess I have to be." He was so cute when he was humble.

"Just like a strong gentleman. Now, off with these." Rarity got a devious grin very similar to Sweetie Belle's earlier as she took Spike's pants from him, revealing a very ready erection pressing against his boxers underneath. Spike gulped now being nearly exposed before the woman of his dreams. Rarity kept him sitting on the bed as she watched his eyes and slowly took his boxers from him. "Well I can see you really do approve of me, Spiky-Wikey." Gently she touched his cock with her fingers and Spike took in a breath of air, watching Rarity explore his body.

It was odd but Rarity felt excited just being in this position with him. It felt somehow taboo but also like it was right. Like she'd been waiting for this moment to occur for a long time. She wrapped her fingers around him and began to stroke slowly, getting a response from Spike right away. "Rarity... your hands are so soft."

"Do you like them?" She smiled seductively as she stroked him faster, Spike groaning as his hips stirred with each movement she performed on him. "I can do better." She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock, looking up at him to see his reaction. When he seemed pleased Rarity continued by licking around the head of his cock with her tongue and then slipping her mouth down around him.

Spike moaned her name and Rarity felt her own body get excited in turn. His whole body gave off so much heat, like her own private, cozy heater. She just wanted to wrap herself around him and go to bed with that comforting warmth. As she fantasized about romantic settings of cozy cuddling her mouth began to work faster on his body, making Spike groan louder in response. "Rarity... I'm close..." Rarity's pulled her lips away slowly and seductively, coming off of his cock with a small "pop" noise that made Spike jump.

"Good boy Spike." Rarity spoke in a deep sensual voice that made him shudder. "It's always polite to tell a lady. My little gentleman. Because of that I'm going to give you a special treat." Rarity leaned back and reached behind herself, unclasping her bra to reveal her large breasts to him. His eyes widened at the sight and Rarity purposefully stretched her back to push them forward. No matter how many girls "caught his eye" they'd at least never be able to beat Rarity for looks and figure... well everyone except possibly Fluttershy. "Now for your treat."

Rarity leaned forward and set her breasts onto Spike's lap which made him give a surprised yelp that Rarity couldn't help but giggle at. Bringing her hands around her luscious curves she squeezed Spike's cock between her cleavage. The boy groaned almost immediately in appreciation. "Now, just let Rarity make you feel better." Using her hands and body she rubbed her breasts up and down the length of Spike's member, dragging her soft skin along his cock. Spike was breathing a lot harder now and she could see it wouldn't be long. "It's okay Spiky, you can whenever you're ready." Rarity began to move her breasts as quickly as her back would allow her, stroking Spike until he let out a choked moan and came in her cleavage.

Rarity watched as Spike climaxed onto her breasts, keeping her breasts squeezed around his member until he finished. His cum collecting on her skin in small white pools. Spike was breathing hard after having his orgasm and Rarity gave into her temptation, taking a small bit onto her finger and licking it. Spike watched surprised and she smiled. "Well, you certainly taste like a man to me. Be a darling and hand me my handkerchief, would you Spike?"

"Y-yeah." Spike nodded as Rarity released him from the love grip of her breasts. She was pleased to see he still had the energy to crawl over and retrieve it for her without any appearance of being tired. Spike came back and offered her the cloth but Rarity just sat on the edge of the bed. Spike waited for a while before holding it up. "May I?"

"Please do." Rarity smiled as Spike carefully cleaned her skin of the mess they had made, being careful to clean up every bit of it and leave her looking as pristine as he'd found her. "Thank you very much Spike."

"It was my pleasurmmff!" She suddenly hugged him against her chest and he looked up at her purple eyes, seeing the love there and also the desire. Rarity didn't intend to let things end there. After a moment Spike took the initiative and put his hands onto her breasts, his fingers feeling them but not squeezing due to his claws. They felt strong and a little dangerous, which got Rarity more turned on unexpectedly. This was quickly turning from a favor to Spike into an act of passion on her part.

Now with the silent permission of his exploration Spike leaned in and his lips found Rarity's nipple, sucking at it gently. Rarity cooed with approval and her hand stroked his stiff green, spiky hair. The sound just encouraged him more as his lips locked around her skin and sucked hard. Rarity winced a little feeling his teeth brush at her skin but he was mindful of them, never using his mouth hard enough to bite her. In fact it turned her on just that much more feeling the slight risk involved with their love making.

As his tongue flicked against her nipple Rarity rubbed her thighs together, breathing harder. He was getting her worked up, his other hand gripping at her breast with his gentle claws. When his lips finally did pull away Rarity took a deep breath, only to moan out feeling his mouth latch to her other breast. "Sp-Spike... you're doing a very OH! You're doing a very good job but I need you. I need you somewhere else." Spike pulled his mouth away from her now wet and stiff nipple, Rarity quickly lifting her hips and removing her panties onto the floor. Her pussy was already hot and wet with anticipation and she couldn't wait another moment for him.

Rarity had expected him to throw her to the bed and secretly she was hoping for it, however he surprised her when his head dipped down below her bust line and to between her legs where she had been awaiting him. He spread her thighs apart with his hands and took in her scent, making Rarity blushed. Did he like it? Was seeing her like this going to be too much for him? Why was he taking so long to do anything down there? He didn't like it! He didn't like her! Oh no oh no she had moved too fast! She'd ruined every... "Oh my!"

Rarity sucked in a breath of air feeling Spike's tongue rub against her most private of locations, tasting her wet pussy that had been waiting for him so eagerly. His tongue lapped against the folds of her pussy slowly, applying pressure with it's length and making Rarity shudder. "Oh my... oh Spike... " Her breath began to increase quickly from finally receiving the pleasure her body had been asking for. "Oh Spike! Oh don't stop!" His tongue slid against her, brushing her clit with each lick and causing her hips to push forward to him every time. With each moan Spike became braver and braver until finally, mercifully he pressed his way inside of her folds.

Rarity was moaning very loudly now, feeling the long tongue slither around inside of her pussy and touch her sensitive areas. It wasn't like anything she'd felt in the past and if she'd known he could do this sooner she might have invited him to her chambers earlier than today. Her fingers gripped the bed and she actually began to squeal in delight. "Spike you're doing so very good for your Rarity! Don't stop!" She continued to shout in her high pitched moans until finally her hips shuddered and her pussy squeezed tight around his tongue, her body gaining the climax it so desperately wanted.

Rarity gasped for air as her thighs squeezed around Spike's head tightly, she felt so good! As her chest heaved and her lungs sucked in much needed breaths she felt a tapping at her thigh and looked down to see the green haired head trapped between her legs. "Oopsie, sorry Spike." Rarity giggled and let his head go, Spike shaking it around as he was gaining his own breaths back and licking his lips clean.

"Rarity, I love you so much." Spike confessed and Rarity felt her heart soar at the words.

"I love you too Spike. Please don't stop now, come to me." She held her arms open for him and Spike climbed onto the bed in her embrace, the two lovers kissing deeply. She could taste herself on his lips still but she didn't mind, it was just a reminder to the incredible climax he'd provided her. With Spike over her now she spread her legs apart, wrapping one around him to pull his hips closer to hers. Spike didn't need much more encouragement and pushed himself into her.

Rarity felt herself invaded and it was as sweet as she expected. Spike pressed himself into her as deep as his body would allow, moaning as Rarity took his virginity from him. The two met each others gaze and Rarity felt tears form at the edge of her eyes. Spike looked on worried. "Rarity, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Rarity put a finger to his lips to shush him.

"It's okay Spike. It's okay I'm... I'm happy. I'm so happy." Rarity hugged Spike tightly in her arms and he did the same, feeling a few sobs escape her. She didn't want to upset him but she was just so over come with emotion. Something about this bond they had felt precious to her. She didn't want to let it go and it was too much to deal with rationally. "I'm okay, I am." She assured Spike and kissed his lips. "Please keep going."

Spike nodded to her and despite the scare she had given him continued to press into her, now thrusting himself inside slowly. Rarity took in sharp breaths as she felt herself penetrated and was loving every delicious moment of it. She was still coming back down from her previous orgasm and the rush of emotions and now she was losing control to this passion. Spike was apparently the same as his thrusting was increasing in speed quickly and she couldn't get enough of it.

Letting out a cry Rarity arched her back and gripped onto the bed sheets, her toes curling from the pressure her lover was providing. She needed him, and she needed him to need her. If it kept going Spike would cum again and then their passion would end. She wasn't done with him yet. "Spike! Spike let me be on top!" Spike stopped possibly out of curiousity and confusion reminding Rarity this was his first time. She'd make it a memorable one. When he finally ceased pounding into her Rarity rolled the two of them so he was on his back and readjusted her legs over top of him. "Good boy my Spiky-Wikey." Her voice was filled with lust but she didn't care, she enjoyed letting herself go with him. "Now let Rarity do the work for you." She kissed his nose sweetly and began to move her hips on his lap.

It didn't take her long to build up a rhythm and the sound of her hips slapping against his filled the room along with their combined labored breathing. Rarity could feel him pushing into her that much more deeply and she gripped his shoulders with the intensity it provided. Her urges were becoming less lady like and more primal but she wanted to enjoy herself to the fullest. "Spike... you can spank me."

"...what?" Even in his lust filled haze the words were surprising and she should have expected as much. But she wanted just this little pleasure, they'd already broken so many taboos together.

"I slapped you, and I'm so so sorry for it. Please, spank me for what I did. I deserve it." Spike was still hesitant about the request but did as she asked, leaning his body forward a little to get enough room to slap her ass. Rarity let out a surprised but pleasured gasp. "Yes... I deserve it. Keep going." Since she requested Spike acknowledge, his hand spanking the right side of her ass with a pleasurable pain. Rarity couldn't take it anymore.

She let out another squeal as she climaxed hard, leaning forward and biting Spike's shoulder with her teeth. This had the benefit of finally bringing Spike to his own second climax and Rarity felt Spike cum inside of her. She gasped hard with each thrust he pushed into her, filling her with his hot semen. Her whole body shook as she recovered from the feelings her body endured. "Oh Celestia... Spike just... lay with me for a moment. Please." Spike nodded and Rarity cuddled up against him, their bodies still joined at the hip. Slowly together their heart beats and breathing slowed down, coming off the high of ecstasy that they had shared. Oh Celestia indeed, she hadn't enjoyed making love like that in a long time.

When the strength finally came back to her Rarity pulled herself off of Spike's member, the two moaning with the separation. Collapsing onto her side she cuddled against him and felt warm and cozy, just like she had fantasized about. The smile was plastered across her face and she was sure her hair was a mess after all of that but she didn't care right now. This was too good. "Rarity, I..."

"Shhh, Spike. In a moment. Just give me this for a while longer." Spike quieted as they stayed in each other's embrace, enjoying the company it provided. Rarity let the warmth of his skin on hers sink into her, let her be taken to a comforting place where this love was all there was and all they needed. But reality crept its way back to her, and she finally consented. "Spike, did you enjoy this?"

"It's like everything I ever dreamed of." He admitted to her in a quiet voice, snuggling into her embrace. "But Rarity, I have to ask; why? Why now after all of this time?" She hadn't expected that question, even though it was justified. But even she wasn't sure of all the reasons anymore.

"You said you were suffering, you said the presence of all the girls around you gave you stress and pain. I wanted to take that away from you. To show you what you'd been missing. I thought if maybe you knew, if you had experienced it before you wouldn't feel those desires as intensely as you do now." She looked into his emerald eyes. "Was I wrong?" Spike was quiet for a moment as he thought about what she said, thinking on her words carefully.

"Was that the only reason?" He wasn't making it easy for her. Maybe she didn't deserve to have it easy anyway.

"It was, at first. But as we continued I felt more confident. More certain this was..." Careful what you say Rarity. Don't say anything out of turn. "I felt as if this was something that you needed. This was something I needed to do for you, and that if anyone was going to do it that it had to be me." It was the safest way she could express her feelings without actually expressing outright what she wanted. Because if she did she'd make him hers in an instant and she was scared of how easy that would be. Spike didn't say anything for the longest time and Rarity felt her heart nearly hold still in anticipation to his reaction.

"Do you regret what we did?" He finally asked.

"No, never. I could never regret it." She hugged him against herself and thankfully he didn't pull away. "However we shouldn't do this again, for a while. Until I'm sure of some things. Would that be okay Spike?" She stroked his hair with her fingers and the idea of letting him go wasn't just sad it was scary. She was falling into love with this emotion far too fast.

"I was willing to wait for you before Rarity, I'll wait as long as it takes." Rarity held him tight in her embrace.

"Thank you Spike. Thank you so much." She kissed his cheek and cuddled him for a while before finally releasing him from the hug. "Well we've stolen time from the rest of the world for ourselves, I'm not sure how much more we'll get. We should return to everyone while we still can." Spike nodded to her, getting out of bed and putting his clothes back on. Rarity sat up but stayed naked, watching Spike as he got dressed and was ready to leave. It was difficult for her.

"Do you want me to stay away for a while?" Spike asked her hesitantly and Rarity shook her head, the idea of him actively avoiding her was awful. "Okay then. I'll see you around Rarity."

"Yeah, I'll see you around Spike." Spike came forward and took Rarity's hand in his, leaning down to kiss it. It earned him a blush and a smile from the lovely woman before he hugged her one last time and left her room. Leaving Rarity alone with her thoughts and the room that smelled of their recent sexual adventure. She gripped the sheets in her hands as she considered what had happened and what she had to do.

"Okay Rarity... lets not have a fit or get melodramatic or anything. You've just had sex with Spike. Wonderful, very pleasing sex with Spike that may have been the best you've had in longer than you can recall but it happened. Now then; what do you do?" She ran a finger over the jeweled necklace she wore and having it on her made her feel more confident in the decision to make love to Spike. As if they'd been preparing for this for a long time. "No day dreaming Rarity, focus. Lets break down what we have to do." She started to make her mental check lists over her actions.

"Pro: You've had sex with Spike and possibly relieved him of his mysterious problem, there by protecting not only yourself and other young women but also your innocent little sister." If Spike was getting any more out of control like he'd insinuated and Sweetie really was becoming interested in boys she couldn't stop that meeting soon enough. "Con: You are... possibly falling in love with a younger man that you shouldn't necessarily be involved with." Even admitting that out loud was difficult and it was a very big con to her situation she was in now.

"Pro: If this solution worked no one else will have to provide themselves to Spike and you'll have saved everyone some effort in treating him. Con: You now have to let Twilight Sparkle know what you've done." Rarity felt the gravity of that thought on her shoulders like a weight. "Oh dear Rarity, you have quite a problem indeed don't you?" Rising to her feet Rarity walked into the bathroom, she would need to get cleaned up before anything else while she thought of the best method to handle such a conversation with her fellow magical friend. 

* * *

><p>Needle and thread flew like the wind as it stitched the dress up before the two girls. Flying on the power of magic Twilight and Rarity pieced the dress together in no time at all, fabric coming together to form a very lovely work of art. Rarity wished she could have admired it as much as she wanted to. The additional help had been useful from her friend but the real reason for their get together today burned at the back of her mind.<p>

"Well looks like it's all done, right Rarity?" Twilight asked with a pleasant smile looking over their work.

"Yes indeed darling, it came out just smashing. You really helped me get this piece together in a very short time."

"Oh it was nothing Rarity. I don't really do much other than provide an extra needle and thread to get it all together. And that book of course you asked for on eastern styles of dresses." Rarity had to come up with some excuse to get Twilight over today for sure. The combined request of a new book along with help for a project was a sure fire way to get the woman's attention. "Honestly I think you probably could have finished this pretty fast even without my help." Rarity twiddled her fingers together as she held a fake smile on her face. It seemed there wasn't much reason to keep the charade up any longer.

"Well Twilight it's interesting you'd say that. You see the dress wasn't the real reason I asked you over today." Twilight looked surprised at the confession.

"Really? Rarity you know if you needed my attention you only had to ask."

"You're right, I'm sorry for the subterfuge but well I had to be sure I had your full attention. Would you like to sit down for some tea?" Rarity offered walking to the small table in the work room where this had all started when she'd slapped Spike across the face. The two girls sat down across from each other and Rarity poured them both tea to drink while she prepared herself to talk to Twilight about this. "Oh where to begin?"

"Well why not at the beginning? That's usually the best place to start for me." Twilight smiled cheerfully and Rarity felt guilty thinking that smile would be leaving soon. Though she shouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly. Twilight was a very intelligent girl, if anyone could view something logically and rationally it was her.

"Very well then. You see Spike was over here yesterday helping me move some supplies around the store. While he was doing so I was working on a dress for Sweetie Belle." Twilight was listening intently and Rarity was still bracing herself as she approached the first shock. "I called Spike in to have him give me an opinion on the dress, and after that I left the two of them alone for a bit. In the process Sweetie Belle managed to spill some hot chocolate I was drinking all over herself."

"That sounds awful, I'm sure you weren't very pleased with her after that." Twilight interjected showing she was paying attention to her story.

"Well I wouldn't have been had I had the chance to notice. You see Sweetie Belle decided the best plan was to take the dress to my mother's house to get it cleaned before I would have the chance to find out. To do this she took off her dress right away, in front of Spike, to have him take it over for her." Twilight's eyes got wide with surprise at that.

"She undressed in front of Spike? That's amazingly bold of her." Twilight spoke but she didn't seem very upset by it. That was a good sign.

"Yes well I cam in right at that part of her little plan, and I misinterpreted what was happening. So under the impression Spike had taken off her dress by force while she was trying to push him out the door I got between them and I... I slapped Spike across the face." Rarity dropped her eyes away from Twilight's feeling the shame rush up inside her. "I didn't know at the time..." She felt a hand fall on hers and saw Twilight looking at her across the table sympathetically.

"Rarity, I can see this is eating you up inside. And while I'm not too pleased with your over reaction I can understand." Twilight comforted Rarity and she took it happily. "Did you apologize when you found out the truth?"

"Yes I did... actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Phew. Well I'm sure at least Spike accepted your apology since he didn't mention any of this to me last night. What else happened other than that though? I imagine he was pretty upset." Twilight picked up her tea cup and began to taste it.

"Well yes he was but not about what I was expecting. He wasn't as upset about me slapping him as he was about what I'd thought he'd done. He said he'd been going through some difficult changes for some time now. To the point you and Zecora were treating him quietly for them." Twilight's tea cup suddenly came clinking down onto her plate as she looked across the table at Rarity with very serious eyes. It was a lot more concerned appearance than Rarity had expected. "Twilight?"

"He mentioned my treatments?" Twilight said hesitantly, there was an apparent view of worry and Rarity was scared she'd spoken out of turn.

"Yes, he said you were doing something to help him with his problem and Zecora had given him a sort of medicine. He didn't go into detail..." Twilight's body became visibly more relaxed when she mentioned Spike hadn't given a description on her treatments. "...but he said his problem had to do with his attraction to women. Also that he was afraid it may get worse."

"Oh that, well at the moment he's just been spewing fire at random intervals when ever he gets aroused. I'm not sure about it getting much farther than that as he's only recently shown these symptoms but it looks like everything is under control now." Twilight spoke confidently but that didn't relieve Rarity's stress any as she approached the big part of her story.

"Well I hope that is certainly true. Spike did seem very distraught when he told me all of this, like he was afraid something was going to happen. Naturally seeing Spike suffering I wanted to do something to help. I couldn't just let him sit there upset like he was." Rarity was stretching her story out now to avoid having to get to the confession. But Twilight's eyes were directly upon her and she knew she had to say something. "So I thought that if Spike wasn't focused on the cause of his problem any longer that he wouldn't have to worry about his problem getting out of hand."

"Well that does sound like a solution but how exactly could we do that? I mean getting a young man to avoid looking and being aroused by women isn't very likely." Twilight mentioned it jokingly and Rarity swallowed a lump in her throat.

"That is true, how do you prevent that? Well I figured if Spike knew what it was that he was craving all of this time that it might help him ignore it. So I decided to... give it to him." Twilight just stared at Rarity for a while as if she had no idea what she was saying.

"So you gave him... a way to ignore girls? I don't really understand, like a chastity belt?"

"No Twilight I... I slept with Spike." She let the answer hang in the air for a moment as it started to sink in. "We... we had sex together. In my room." Twilight just stared at Rarity as her words sunk in, her expression changing from confusion to realization and then something else. Something Rarity couldn't really define. It was as if she was both hurt and unable to understand what was happening. "Twilight I'm sorry, it might not have been the best idea but he was suffering so much and I had to do something and it seemed like a good idea at the time." Twilight looked away from Rarity at a loss for words, standing up from the table and heading for the door. "Twilight please! I know you're disappointed with me but if we can just talk about this..."

Rarity stopped cold as Twilight's hand came up and slapped her across the face. The strike was hard and deliberate and Rarity shuddered after being hit. She looked back at Twilight's eyes and saw the feeling of betrayal in them. She didn't understand why. Rarity opened her mouth to speak but Twilight didn't give her the opportunity, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her, leaving Rarity alone.

Rarity felt tears building at the edges of her eyes and she held them back, sniffing a little and rubbing her face where she'd been hit. "Well Rarity you deserved that, didn't you? Going behind your friend's back and sleeping with someone that's like her family. Just an awful person is what you are." Rarity went to gather the tea set and take it to the kitchen, her grip loosening on Twilight's cup and it fell to the floor. "Oh... clumsy me." Rarity grabbed a rag and knelt down by the stain, looking to clean it out before it set in. She felt liquid hitting the top of her hand and realized she was crying and she couldn't stop it any longer. Her sobs coming freely and uncontrollably.

"Oh Celestia... I've lost my friend, I've lost Spike. I've lost them both and it's all my fault!"


	6. Confrontation

_This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. This story contains content of an adult nature and is an Alternate Reality take of the characters Twilight Sparkle and Spike as humans (both characters I do not own). Please support the official release._

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight's Treatment - Chapter 6 - Confrontation<strong>

"Okay so I think that's all of them." The blond woman with the eyes that refused to meet smiled as she handed the pile of letters over to Spike, who was holding them in his hands like a terrible burden was being shoveled onto him. "What's the matter, didn't I give you enough?"

"No no, I think you gave me enough it's just... well lets see." Spike sorted the pile into one neat stack quickly an efficiently like a card dealer, then began to leaf through them rapidly. "This one's ours, this one's Sugarcube Corner's, this one's Lyra's, this one's ours, this one's for Sweet Apple Acres, this one's yours." Spike sighed looking at the pile as the mail woman watched on confused like she'd done something wrong she couldn't understand. "Here, how about this." Spike sorted through again just as quickly and separated the four letters that actually belonged to the library apart from the rest of the stack, handing the others back to Derpy. "I think that sorts it out."

"Wow Spike, you're really good at handling letters." Derpy smiled impressed and Spike smirked at the praise.

"Well I work with letters a lot myself what with Twilight always sending them to the Princess. Thank you again Ms. Hooves."

"No problem! Oh Spike, Dinky is having her birthday party this week at Sugarcube Corner, did you want to come? I know she'll be passing out invitations later." Spike pondered that for a moment. He didn't really know Derpy's daughter, he'd barely ever seen her. Still a party is a party and Pinkie usually made just about any of them fun.

"Well sure, I'd love to come."

"Great! Should we invite Twilight too? I haven't seen her in a while." Derpy looked around inside of the library but there was no sign of the purple haired woman. Spike let out a sigh.

"I'll pass it along to her. Twilight hasn't been feeling too good lately. She's been holding up inside the library for almost a week now and I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Oh that's awful." Derpy voiced her concern, her bright smile dropping. "Well I hope you don't both get sick. Who would take care of you then?"

"I don't think she's sick, just... depressed." He didn't know how to describe it. She'd been this way for some time now and when Spike asked what the cause was she'd only say that she wasn't feeling well and dismiss his concerns. It was hard watching someone you cared about suddenly lose all of their energy and motivation. Worse yet he had no idea how to treat the problem. "It's okay though, thank you again for dropping the mail. And the invitation."

"Okay, I'll see you around Spike!" The woman turned from Spike, promptly fell over herself into a pile and scattered her mail along the ground. Spike helped her gather it up as she apologized for the trouble and proceeded to fall over again as she departed, thankfully keeping the mail in her bag this time. He watched on until she'd made it out of sight stumble free and safe. Afterwards proceeding back into the library and sat at the table alone.

Twilight's depression was getting to him as well, he hated seeing her like this. She didn't read, she didn't study or do experiments and she certainly didn't leave the house. It was like she was avoiding something in the outside world and didn't want to leave the safety of her home. "Okay Spike, lets think this through. There has to be something that happened that started all of this." He thought back to the original day. Twilight had come home after going to Rarity's to help with a dress and deliver a book. When she arrived she said she didn't want to have any dinner and went straight to her room. Since then it's been like pulling teeth trying to get her up to do anything.

"Okay so she first started acting weird after she came home from Rarity's house." Spike tapped one sharp finger against the table as he thought. "So maybe they had a fight or something happened on the way back from her place. But what would those two..." Oh. No that couldn't be it. There's no way. "It isn't... me is it?"

He looked up at the door to the bedroom from the main lobby of the library. It had been almost as long since that day over at Rarity's that they tried to "cure" his problem. Probably had been the very best moment of his life thinking back about it. Still when he left Rarity had seemed so warm and loving but also concerned. She said she had to think about things and Spike had respected that. He hadn't seen her though since then due to Twilight acting as she was and Spike helping around the house more than ever. Thankfully only a few people had come by recently to check out or return books but he'd been managing that almost full time now as well.

He had to do something, whether it was his fault or not. He couldn't leave Twilight like this and if he could somehow solve the problem then it was his job to do so. After all he was her number one assistant and that meant more than just helping with studies. Rising from his chair Spike decided that he had to go back to Rarity's house to find out what happened that day. But before that he needed to check on the other most important purple haired woman in his life.

Climbing the stairs Spike quietly stepped into the bedroom. Twilight was still laying in her bed, the drapes drawn closed to keep the sunlight from peeking in on her. Closing the door behind him he walked over to the bed in the dark and got on his knees next to it. "Twilight?"

"Yeah Spike?" Her voice sounded so sad, it was heart breaking. "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted some breakfast?" He wanted to get going to see Rarity about all of this but if Twilight was willing to accept anything from him that would cheer her up he'd gladly give it. He'd give his left hand right about now to make her happy.

"No, I'm okay. Thank you though." She said quietly, facing away from him on the bed as she laid under the covers. Spike sighed a little finding his offer to her rejected.

"Alright. I'm going to go out for a little bit. Did you want me to let people know the library is closed today?" Twilight sighed now as she shifted under the blankets and settled in again.

"No... I'll open it up later. You don't have to worry about it."

"Okay, if you say so." He watched on sadly as he stood up getting ready to depart. "I guess I'm going to head out then. I love you Twilight." Spike turned to leave before he heard her voice again.

"Spike." He stopped as she shifted around to face him and sat up, putting her arms out for a hug. Spike leaned in and gave it to her happily. It felt good to give her something, even if it was this small. "I love you too Spike. I'll see you when you get back."

"Okay Twilight. Eat something okay?" She nodded quietly and the two kept hugging each other for a while before finally separating. Twilight laid back down in bed again as Spike quietly left the room and in turn the library. He made sure to leave the sign up to signify they were closed until Twilight got up to open it.

The streets were filled with the normal crowd of people heading to their daily jobs and errands. It was a weekend so kids were out of school today. Not that Spike ever had to worry about that sort of thing, his own education was handled by the Princess and Twilight. Still it might be fun to see what a normal human school was like, even if he was well ahead of the level someone his age would be in. Benefits to having a sun goddess and a magical genius as teachers is you picked up on things yourself pretty quickly with them.

Other than spotting Derpy running her route Spike's trip was uneventful, getting him to arrive quickly at his desired location. Standing before the Carousal Boutique Spike let out a sigh and prepared himself. Both for seeing Rarity again for the first time after his "first time" and also for what he might find out. He really hoped that whatever was bothering Twilight wasn't related to him. Raising his fist he knocked at the door and awaited for it to be answered.

The door opened shortly after but it wasn't the girl he was expecting. "Oh hey Spike, what are you doing here?" Sweetie Belle stated surprised, looking just about as cheerful as Spike felt.

"I was wondering if Rarity was home, I had to ask her something." Sweetie opened the door for him to come in and he accepted the offer, coming inside as she closed the door behind him.

"Sis is home but I don't know if you'll get a chance to talk to her, she's not doing too well." Sweetie's expression was parallel to Spike's as she was clearly worried about her big sister. "She's been just staying up in her room for days now. She never wants to come out or even play games or anything. I even tried asking her about her fashion magazines and she didn't want to talk about them."

"Oh... I guess my hunch was right then." Spike looked at the floor thinking that clearly something must be up between them. He was probably the problem too.

"You know what's wrong with Rarity?" Sweetie asked suddenly very intrigued with Spike's words.

"Well... not exactly no. But Twilight's been really depressed lately and she doesn't want to do anything or leave the library. She started acting like this after she came over to visit with Rarity." Oh and after I had sex with your big sister. Life changing event for me that may have somehow been a big mistake that's upsetting everyone, making it all my fault. But I wont tell you that, because I'm a big coward that's scared to death that I upset the most important women in my life.

"So Sis and Twilight were over here together and something happened that's made them both depressed? Maybe they got into a fight?" Sweetie tried to deduce and it seemed like the most logical conclusion.

"Probably, but I don't know what about exactly." Just a really terrible hunch the problem is right in front of you. "I've tried asking Twilight what's wrong or if I can help but she wont even talk to me about it. She just says everything is fine."

"Rarity is the same way." Sweetie said sounding annoyed now. "She just pretends like everything is okay when really I know she's sad but she wont admit it. How come adults are always so difficult when they're upset?" She frowned looking at the stairs that lead up to Rarity's bedroom. "If they'd just talk I bet it would help."

"Yeah but that's impossible. We don't even know why they're upset, and they're not going to leave the house to talk to each other." Twilight's magic could teleport here anywhere in the world she wanted and she was choosing to stay locked up in one room with books she wasn't even reading. Rarity already spent a lot of time inside working on her dresses, and she could always call on someone to bring her groceries and anything else she needed. These two could hide away forever if they wanted to.

"Well what if we ask Fluttershy or Applejack to help out? Maybe they can get them to talk to each other again?" Sweetie suggested optimistically but Spike wasn't so sure.

"They'd probably just not admit anything was wrong to them and send them away with some excuse. Twilight has a million of them when she needs them." The two crossed their arms and both frowned as they attempted to find a way to help their respective elder sibling figures. Sweetie Belle glanced around the room till something caught her eye. "Hey, what's this?"

"Hm? Oh that, that's the book Twilight brought over for Rarity a while back when she came to visit. Before this mess started." Sweetie Belle looked over the book, it was resting on a small table perfectly set up next to a lamp and a chair for reading. It had been placed in such a way that it matched the setting perfectly like a decoration. "I guess she was reading it earlier?"

Sweetie Belle picked the book up and looked it over, flipping through the pages until she got to the front cover. Suddenly she got a smile on her face as if a light bulb went off in her head. "Ideaaaa!" She sang out catching Spike by surprise. "Spike can you change the date on this book so that it's overdue?" Spike scratched his head but nodded.

"Well yeah... it shouldn't be too hard to just alter it. Why would you want to do that though?" Sweetie smiled with her clever grin as he asked.

"Simple; Rarity is a perfectionist. The idea of leaving a book overdue in her house will drive her crazy. If she has to go back to the library to return it then her and Twilight will have to talk. Then they'll be able to get over their fight." Sweetie Belle said feeling very proud of her little plan. Spike wasn't as confident in it however.

"Well... I guess yeah but how do we know for sure she's going to be that bothered by a book not being returned on time." Sweetie just gave Spike a glance and he sighed. "Okay yeah so she is a perfectionist, but that doesn't mean she wont just wait for me to take it for her."

"That's why you're not going to let her see you, or me. Now we just need to lay down the bait." Sweetie put the book back in its place, slightly crooked with the front cover opened up to show that it was currently past its due date. For added effect she slid the lamp over a bit on the table and tilted the lamp shade. "There, now she wont miss it for sure." Spike still wasn't feeling very confident in this plan but it would have to do as Rarity's voice came from upstairs.

"Sweetie Belle, is that you down there?" Sweetie's eyes got wide as she looked around the room and suddenly grabbed Spike by the hand.

"Hide!" She pulled him into the storage closet, the one he'd loaded the rolls of fabric into the last time he'd been over here. As they slipped into the small, dark room she pulled the door closed but left it just a crack open so they could hear what was going on outside.

"Sweetie Belle? Are you there?" It sounded like Rarity was down the stairs now and hadn't spotted them. There was just enough room that the two of them could stand comfortably but the only light was coming from beneath the door. "Goodness I know I just heard her, where did she run off to in such a hurry? Sweetie Belle? Hm?" Her voice suddenly perked up and they heard the lamp slide back into place. Sweetie looked at Spike in the dark with a smile now that she was hearing that the plan was working. "Oh that's just perfect. Sweetie Belle, are you around? I need you to run an errand for me." Spike felt a pang in his heart knowing that Rarity was just outside needing help and he wasn't there to do it. Still if this plan actually worked then it could solve all their problems. "Well if you need something done, do it yourself." Rarity sighed and started walking through the room. Sweetie gave Spike a thumbs up in the dark, which lasted only a moment as the closet door was suddenly pushed close by Rarity as she left the room and the building. Spike and Sweetie Belle stood in the dark silently for a short while after once they were sure Rarity had left.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Spike admitted and sounding relieved. "You're a genius Sweetie Belle." The girl was surprisingly quiet considering her plan had succeeded. "Well I guess we should get out of... hey where's the door handle?"

"Um... yeah I was afraid of that." Sweetie said sounding a bit nervous. "I got locked in here once before when I was a lot younger, I guess since it's a closet they didn't build it with a door knob on the inside." Spike let that information sink in for a second as he felt around in the dark for where the tool of their escape should have been.

"Wait a second, you mean to say we're stuck in here!"

"Only until Rarity gets home." Spike fell against the wall on his side of the closet, looking at the shape of the girl in front of him with the little light they were given from underneath the door. "I guess I kinda didn't think this part through." She said trying to laugh it off but sounding worried Spike would be angry. To his credit he tried not to get upset over it.

"Well that's just great. I guess we're going to be hanging out for a while then if she decides to go anywhere else after visiting Twilight." Spike sighed feeling around in the storage closet for all the random things that had been stuffed in here and forgotten. "What do we do till then?"

"I have an idea." Sweetie said in her flirtatious voice and even though she couldn't see it Spike's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Rarity looked the book over simply confounded by the fact it was overdue. She knew it hadn't been that long since Twilight had brought it over that day they... well that day she'd left abruptly. Still it needed to be returned and the thing would nag at her in the back of her mind until she did just that with it. Even if that meant facing the one person she'd been trying to avoid this whole time.<p>

"Now calm down Rarity, maybe it wont be so bad. Spike might be there." Not that the idea of facing him for the first time after giving him his "first time" was inspiring confidence. He hadn't been by the boutique since that day either and she only assumed Twilight was making sure he stayed away from her. What with her being a sexual deviant now and causing all of this in the first place. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she tried to get her confidence back. "Okay, I'm just going to return this book and go straight back home. No cause for alarm, nothing out of the ordinary. No reason to start having a panic attack." Her pep talk wasn't doing much for her.

Much to her dismay no one had been around to stop or interrupt her on her journey to the library and she found herself before it in short time. Rarity stood looking at the door and gathered up her courage, raising her hand to knock at it. She didn't feel right just walking in and it was also a calculated move. Often Spike would be the one sent to answer the door instead of Twilight, helping her avoid the confrontation further. So naturally she was disappointed when Twilight was the one that opened the door. "Rarity?" It's okay, she had prepared for this. Now it was time for your natural defense mechanism Rarity; talking a person's ear off.

"Sorry to intrude but I noticed this book was overdue. Naturally I don't want to be a bother to you or the library or be in debt so I've prepared my overdue fee for you as well." Rarity talked quickly to try and not give Twilight an opening to speak in response. She pushed the book and money into Twilight's arms. "I believe that should cover it, if it's more than necessary you can simply keep the rest as donation towards our public services. Now then I'm sure everything is in order?" Twilight looked down at the books and up at Rarity seeming more confused than angry. "Good to hear, well I'll be seeing you around. Good bye darling, take care of yourself." With that Rarity spun around on her heels and began walking away from the building. She was feeling pretty good about herself, Twilight hadn't even gotten a moment to counter attack. Good show Rarity!

She was making her way back home when she felt a hard tug on her wrist. Rarity stopped and look down to notice it wasn't anyone's hand but a haze of pink magic surrounding her arm. Apparently her escape hadn't been as ensured as she first thought. Looking back Rarity could see Twilight's hand up using her magic to hold her in place. Sighing Rarity turned to face her and walked back, though Twilight was keeping her eyes looking down towards the ground. "Well, did you need something? Was the money not a sufficient amount?" Rarity was keeping on an offense with her words but it was mostly out of fear. Her confidence had been shattered by Twilight the last time they'd seen each other. "Twilight?"

"Rarity..." Twilight hugged the book against her chest, the money that had been placed on top of it spilling to the ground but she didn't seem to notice or care. "Would you come inside a moment please?" Her voice was heavy and serious and Rarity knew causing a scene outside would be the worst thing she could do. But an angry Twilight was a scary proposition with her magic. Just how much had she upset her? "Please?"

"Very well." Rarity walked into the room keeping up her shield of false confidence, wishing she could teleport like her other magical friend. As she came in she saw on the table a cup of tea and a half eaten piece of toast. It seemed Twilight's appetite had been as strong as Rarity's had been the past few days. Sitting in one of the chairs at the table Twilight sat across from her. Rarity crossed her arms and attempted to look strong before her. "If you're going to insult me or... or tell me how awful I am then please get on with it. I can use this time to be working for my clients instead of being reminded of the fact I'm a terrible person." Twilight kept her head looking towards the ground even after she'd sat down, putting the book on the table. After a few moments Rarity heard her sniffling and noticed the tears streaking down her cheeks. "Twilight?"

"Rarity, I'm sorry!" She suddenly blurted out, looking up at the purple haired woman with tear stricken eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I hit you! Please don't hate me!" Seeing her friend fall to pieces set off Rarity's own emotions, pushing her chair over to Twilight and pulling her into a hug. She held her friend as she cried out into Rarity's shoulder, asking for forgiveness repeatedly. There was no way Rarity could refuse.

"Twilight, of course I forgive you. I love you, you're one of my closest friends." Twilight returned the hug and squeezed tightly, still letting her emotions flow out against Rarity. "You don't need to apologize, it was me."

"No." Twilight said as she pulled her head up to look into Rarity's eyes. "No don't apologize, you don't have to. It was my fault, I never should have hit you. I've been such an awful friend to you. I've been an awful friend in general." She started sobbing again and Rarity held her tightly, giving them both a comfort they'd been longing for since this terrible situation began.

"Twilight I... I acted out of turn." That was a light way to say it, face it Rarity you practically molested the boy. It wasn't like he was going to refuse once you put it in front of him. "What I did wasn't appropriate and I deserved to be punished."

"I did it too." The words hung in the air as Twilight's sobs became sniffles and Rarity sat dumbfounded at what she'd heard.

"...come again?" She asked more shocked than anything.

"I... I did it too. I've been... I've been doing sexual things with Spike, for a while now." Rarity eventually broke the hug as she looked into Twilight's eyes to see if that was indeed the truth. There wasn't any denying the confession though. "It started out small. I gave him... um... hand jobs." Twilight was flustered as she was putting into words the actions her and her assistant had performed together. "It was just to help him get to sleep at first, when he was having trouble or couldn't rest it was the easiest way to get him to settle down. But then it turned into something else." Rarity was still amazed by the confession but she sat quietly and listened.

"I didn't think anything of it but then I got the idea to... to use my mouth." She took in a deep breath, diverting her eyes to the ground now. "Before long when Spike needed it I was always using my mouth... then I was encouraging him to let me do it even when he didn't need it." Twilight glanced up quickly to see Rarity's expression and then looked down again. Afraid of what she might see. "I told him it was okay, and we only ever did it in the dark. I figured as long as he never saw me do anything it was alright. I don't know what I was thinking." She hugged herself as she sat there, bracing herself to continue. "But then Spike started having his issues with the fire outbursts, I didn't know it at first but Zecora found out before me."

"Oh, yes that's right. I remember him specifically mentioning you were helping him with that problem and giving him medicine." Rarity recalled the reason for her own actions with Spike and felt a comfort in diverting it back to a cause to help the boy rather than just the two women enjoying him for themselves. Twilight wouldn't be able to leave it alone at that though.

"Yes, and it worked. It was helping him stay in control of his outbursts. But I... I was jealous." She brushed some hair behind her shoulder getting ready for the big confession now. "I was jealous it was replacing me and what I could do for him. So I switched his medicine with regular tomato juice without him knowing."

"Twilight..." Rarity couldn't believe it; she had lied to Spike. She never thought Twilight would do anything like that in her life. They loved each other so much and so closely.

"I was so upset! I couldn't think straight knowing that he didn't need me anymore. So after I changed his medicine I... I invited him to sleep with me. I let him watch me. Watch me use my mouth on him, while I was naked." Twilight was shrinking into her chair, she pulled her feet up onto the seat with her as if to provide herself with extra protection from Rarity's judgement. "We never actually had sex... but I was going crazy. I wanted it so much and then you and he... you and he... you took it first." There it was, the real reason. The reason for Twilight's anger and depression, her sorrow and her jealousy. Rarity had beaten Twilight at her own game and she couldn't stand it, with ease no less and in a single day. "So now you know what I really am." Twilight admitted and hugged her knees to her chest. "A monster."

"Twilight, don't say that." Rarity moved to hug Twilight again but she didn't release herself from the ball she was in.

"It's true Rarity, I've become so crazy from all of this. Even now that you're right next to me I'm still feeling the same way and I hate myself for it." She dropped her head down to avoid making eye contact with Rarity, having confessed all her sins. "What's wrong with me? How could I have done so many terrible things to someone I care about?"

"Twilight, I'm no expert on these sorts of things but it sounds like these problems of yours are very deep in your heart. You can't just ignore these feelings and continue on your way." Rarity moved herself directly in front of Twilight now. "Listen, this is the first step so I need you to look at me okay?" It took Twilight a moment but she managed to raise her head to look Rarity in the eyes. "I forgive you."

Rarity leaned in and kissed Twilight on the forehead, pulling back with a gentle smile. It threatened a whole other batch of tears from Twilight but the girl managed to hold them back and find her words.

"Thank you Rarity!" She blurted out, dropping her legs down finally. "I can't believe after me telling you everything you still want to be my friend."

"Twilight, you're practically my family. We've had a serious misunderstanding I know but I can't abandon you or ignore when you're in pain. I can see now you need my support more than ever." Twilight nodded to her and Rarity felt a renewed strength in her heart; she had her friend back. "But I guess that leaves a problem still doesn't it? With another person we know.

"I don't know what to do about that anymore." Twilight admitted to her friend sadly.

"Well then, why don't we try something to see if it helps?" Twilight perked her head up wondering what it could be that Rarity had in mind. There was hope in Rarity's eyes, and that filled Twilight with hope as well. 

* * *

><p>For Sweet Apple Acres it was almost always better to sell their product directly to the consumer over selling it to one of the stores. Overall they generally made more of a profit and could sell it for a higher price than doing discounts for larger bulk sales. It was why they still went about selling their famous cider directly from the orchid as opposed to just providing the barrels to a restaurant. Still Applebloom found she'd be happier not having some folks come onto the farm to get their products, and she didn't mean just the guys that came by to watch her sister work in the field in her short shorts. Which she totally knew they did but they seemed to think they were being clever and she didn't catch on. Freaking jerks Snips and Snails.<p>

No she was concerned about another repeat client they got from time to time. It was just the way he always smiled when he was over, to the point Big Macintosh always made sure he was near by when this guy was around. Applebloom loaded his purchase into his sack for him. "Now lets see, that there's a dozen jars." Applejack counted as she took the money from the man. "Was there anything else ya be needing today Mr. Smuckers?"

"No. Thank you." The smiling, jelly obsessed man picked up his sack full of jars of jelly and nodded to the girls. "Thanks again, your farm always makes the best apple jelly."

"No problem at all, come on by the next time ya need a refill." Mr. Smuckers waved as he walked out the Apple family's door and off of their property. Applebloom waited until he was far out of ear shot before she spoke.

"That guy gives me the creeps."

"Yer not the only one." Her elder sister commented and went back about her business now that the uncomfortable sale was over. Applebloom headed outside herself to a much more welcome sight coming down the road on a scooter.

"Oh hey Scootaloo! Ya made it." The girl pulled up on her scooter and slid to a stop, popping off her helmet and shaking her hair loose. "Where's Sweetie Belle at?"

"Beats me, I thought she'd have gotten here first anyway. We were all supposed to meet at the clubhouse fifteen minutes ago." That didn't make sense, she was sure Sweetie would have been on time out of all of them.

"Well ah got mah chores all done already so why don't we go lookin fer her?"

"Okay, lets go by Rarity's place. She's been going over there a lot to help her lately." Applebloom nodded and jumped onto the scooter along with Scootaloo. Between their combined foot power and Scootaloo's expert steering the duo made it down the road into Ponyville in no time. Applebloom was always a little impressed with how well she handled herself on the scooter, doing some very impressive tricks. Scootaloo always said it was to be like her hero Rainbowdash but Applebloom had a feeling she'd be good at it no matter what.

They swerved through the streets passing by several people, including Derpy who shouted out a reminder about her daughter's birthday party coming up. They rode all the way to the front door of the Carousel Boutique and came to a sliding stop, looking around the building. "It doesn't look like anyone's home."

"Maybe they're just inside workin' on somethin' in the back." Applebloom hopped off the scooter and tried the door, seeing it was unlocked. She shrugged and pushed it open with Scootaloo following behind. They looked around the store and although the lights were on it really did look like no one was home. "Guess ya were right, ah don't see nobody 'round here."

"Hey, do you hear that?" Scootaloo stopped and listened closely, Applebloom doing the same. "It sounds like voices." They looked around to see who it could belong to but no one appeared to be in the room. Still the distinct sound of two people talking was coming from somewhere.

"Ah think it's comin' from over there." Applebloom began to approach the closet, noticing that yes the voices were getting louder. She looked to her friend confused but Scootaloo didn't have any more answers than the red head. Putting her hand on the door knob the two braced themselves as the opened up the closet and backed up. Seeing something they didn't expect. "Sweetie Belle! And... Spike?"

"Oh thank Celestia!" Spike cried out crawling out of the closet from his sitting position, his shirt was off and he looked like he was sweating. "I wasn't sure if we were ever going to get out of there."

"Applebloom, you're our hero!" Sweetie Belle said coming out of the closet as well after standing up, her hair was frazzled and she looked like she'd been sweating as well.

"What the... what in the hay are ya two doing in there?" Applebloom asked clearly confused.

"Together?" Scootaloo chimed in from behind her, sounding a bit annoyed at the idea that they had been in that state. "And how come Spike had his shirt off?" He was currently laying on the ground as it was a lot cooler than standing up, not really paying any mind to what they were saying. Sweetie Belle answered for them both.

"Oh well we were hiding from Rarity in a plan to get her to go over to Twilight's so that they would make up and stop fighting with each other. But then Rarity closed the door on us, and we couldn't say anything or else then she'd send us over instead of going over herself. So we had to stay together in the closet till someone found us." That wrapped up things pretty well except for one part that was on the girls' minds.

"So why do ya'll look like yer sweatin' like ya ran a mile?" Applebloom asked pointedly as Spike was putting his shirt back on, an idea crossing her head about what the two of them might have done together in that closet.

"That's my fault." Spike said still laying on the floor. "There's no air conditioning in the closet and I give off a lot of heat, so I warmed up the closet pretty fast." Spike got to his feet, running his fingers through his spiky green hair and looking around the room. "Wow, have we been in there that long? Hey guys sorry but I got to get back to the library, I'll catch you later okay?" Spike waved to the girls and Sweetie waved back with a smile, the other two still looking on suspiciously. When Spike ran out the door Applebloom turned her gaze back to Sweetie Belle.

"So... what did ya'll do in there together while ya were stuck?" Sweetie kept up a smile so innocent it was suspicious.

"Oh you know; played twenty questions, talked about stuff. The only kinds of things you can do in a small, dark room that you're forced to get close together in." She giggled and suddenly got a devious smile on her face that Applebloom and Scootaloo didn't miss. "We should get to the club house right?" She started walking out the door and the other two girls shared a glance, Scootaloo following behind her.

"Hey tell us more about it, was that all you really did? Hey Sweetie Belle I'm asking a question here." Applebloom looked back at the open closet wondering what kind of answers it could give if it could talk. Still Spike had said nothing had gone on so... that was it then right? He wouldn't lie about that just cause him and Sweetie were in a dark place all alone together by themselves with no adults to get in the way... okay maybe she should stop thinking about this.

"Wait up girls!" She called out chasing after her friends, looking to put her unusual discovery behind her. 

* * *

><p>Spike felt relieved to be out in the open air and free from the confines of the storage closet. Dragon-blooded beings are pretty resistant to heat, to the point their skin is fire proof. However it wasn't just the building body heat that had him sweating in the closet since they got locked in. His company had achieved that feat.<p>

As Sweetie Belle had said they didn't do much of anything else other than talk. After all there wasn't a whole lot the two of them could have done while they were in there. Thankfully she hadn't used her flirty voice with him and Spike had taken his medicine this morning so he was under control in terms of that. Not being able to really see her in the dark kept him from feeling any outbursts either. So that left them with the option of pleasant conversation.

So they talked and talked and talked. They talked about their home lives and their hobbies and anything else that came to mind. Their mutual respect for Sweetie's big sister as well as their hope their plan would work out and the promise to hang out more together in the future. Through all of that talking Spike was starting to find that he kind of liked spending time with Sweetie Belle. It wasn't like hanging with one of the guys or with Twilight's friends but it was different and he enjoyed that.

Why shouldn't he enjoy it? As he walked lost in thought Spike was reflecting on the fact that he'd been avoiding Sweetie Belle for her flirtatious ways but she was actually pretty cool. Not to mention she was pretty, and she did have a really nice voice, and when he thought about it from what he'd seen of her before she was actually kind of sexy. Not sexy like Rarity who was a curvy knock out but she was still pretty curvy for her age... okay maybe he was losing focus on the things he should be thinking about right now. Like getting to Twilight and Rari...

"Hey Spike!"

"Gaaah!" Spike jumped into the air at the sudden arrival of big blue eyes surrounded by pink curly hair.

"What's up Mr. Serious Face? Cause your face was all serious, it was all like 'grumble grumble I'm Mr. Serious Face and I'm thinking serious face things' cause that's what you looked like." The pink haired woman rambled off as Spike got his heart to slow down from the sudden surprise.

"Oh, hey Pinkie Pie. Sorry, I guess I was just thinking about Twilight. I'm on my way back to the library to see her now."

"Twilight, why would you be Mr. Serious Face when thinking about her? Is she doing okay?" Spike had to be careful of what to say on this one. He knew not to reveal too many details about what's been happening but he didn't want to lie to Pinkie for just caring about her friend.

"Well she and Rarity were having some problems, so they've hopefully been talking about it since then and are working it out. I'm heading back just to check on them." Pinkie suddenly got a serious face herself as she rubbed her chin and Spike couldn't tell if it was legitimate or if she was making fun of him.

"You know what Spike, don't you worry about it. Your Auntie Pinkie Pie is on the job to make sure Twilight and Rarity are going to be back to their old selves again." Pinkie put an arm around Spike as she reassured him, looking proud of herself in whatever she had in mind. Spike wasn't as optimistic though.

"Well I think they might have worked it out themselves so..."

"Pinkie Pie is on the case! Operation Rarilight is on the way!" Pinkie declared out as she departed from Spike at amazing running speeds to Celestia knows where. Spike let out a sigh, just thankful the insane encounter with Pinkie had been shorter and tamer than it normally was. Getting back on track Spike headed straight for the library.

He arrived pretty quickly and noted that the sign for the library still read closed and he wondered if Twilight had ever opened it. Trying the door he found it unlocked and proceeded inside. "Twilight, are you in here?" Walking in and shutting the door behind himself Spike looked around for evidence that a conversation took place. He wasn't disappointed.

On the kitchen table sat a half eaten piece of toast, a cup of tea and the book he'd seen at Rarity's house. So she had been here. "Twilight, are you okay? I'm home now." Still no answer and no sign of the girls either. He was about ready to head back out when he heard something from upstairs. It sounded like female voices. "Twilight?" Spike started up the stairs, walking slowly to be sure that yes he was hearing two women. Carefully he put his hand on the door handle and took a deep breath. He didn't know what kind of state the girls were in after they'd talked; maybe they were still angry at each other, maybe they were both angry at him. Either way he had to be sure that they made up and were okay. So bracing himself Spike turned the handle, and opened the door to what was waiting for him on the other side.


	7. The Treatment

_This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. This story contains content of an adult nature and is an Alternate Reality take of the characters Twilight Sparkle and Spike as humans (both characters I do not own). Please support the official release._

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight's Treatment - Chapter 7 - The Treatment<strong>

"This was when we all went to the town fair together, he tried three times to win me that stuffed bear."

"I remember that, he was so cute when he got frustrated trying to knock over those milk bottles."

"Here's from back home in Canterlot, at the park together. That was pretty shortly after the two of us became partners on Celestia's order."

"You both look adorable. I guess he's always liked wearing purple, huh?"

Spike heard the voices inside the room after he'd opened the door a little, happy to find they weren't at all angry with one another. Still he wasn't sure what they were talking about and opened the door all the way.

"Here's during the summer at the lake. He turned out to be a natural swimmer despite how much he complained that the water was cold." Twilight said smiling over the open photo album on her lap. Rarity was sitting next to her on the bed as they both looked at the pictures. Still she was the first to notice him come into the room.

"Well there's the star of the day now." Rarity smiled over at him and Twilight looked up suddenly, a surprised expression on her face. "Welcome home Spike."

"Hey guys." Spike said walking in cautiously, not sure what the mood was with how both women had been acting before. "So uh... what's up?" He took a glance at the photo album then back at the girls, knowing full well what was up but wanting to gauge their reactions. Twilight was still acting nervous as she averted her gaze from Spike but Rarity seemed much more confident.

"We were taking a trip down memory lane with little Twilight and little Spike. I have to say you were adorable Spiky-Wikey, Twilight as well." Spike sat on the bed next to Twilight and she gave him a soft smile, then looked over to see the old pictures of the two of them as kids.

"Oh hey I remember that day at the beach. I was just learning how to use my fire and helped your dad start the grill." The memory seemed to soften Twilight more as she looked with them.

"Yeah, he was pretty thankful for your talents for helping around the house when you'd stay over with us. Not sure you'll be so happy with the next set of pictures." Twilight smirked and turned the page, revealing several cute baby pictures of Spike.

"Awww Twilight... do you have to show those ones?" Twilight giggled a little and Rarity "Awwed" loudly at how cute they were.

"Look at the pasta noodles all over his head!" Rarity squeaked happily at the cute picture and Spike looked away blushing. Twilight ruffled his green, thick hair with her hand and he leaned against her comfortably. "You two have been together for so long."

"I've been with Twilight almost my whole life." Spike said with confidence. "The only time I haven't been with her I've been with Celestia. They're my family." Twilight closed the photo album and put her arms around Spike, giving him a big hug all of a sudden. "Ooof! Hey, Twilight.." He protested but was smiling at the affection. Rarity watched on happily and cleared her throat as she got ready to speak.

"Yes well... I guess there are some bonds that can never break no matter what stress is put on them." Rarity said thoughtfully and Spike just looked on not really understanding what she meant. Rarity then got to her feet and stood before him crossing her arms. "Spike darling, I'm very glad you've come home when you did. You see there's something that we actually need your help for." Spike looked at her confused and then looked at Twilight who had dropped her gaze to the floor. "It has to do with Twilight."

"Is... is she okay?" Spike asked very concerned. He didn't know exactly what the problem was but if Twilight hadn't been depressed about Rarity and it was something else all along then he was still worried. If that were the case then he had no idea how to cure it.

"Well you see Twilight is currently having to endure some very difficult emotions." Rarity stated looking as if she were choosing her words very carefully. "Feelings that I'm afraid if we leave them unchecked will eventually lead to something that she wont be able to handle herself." Twilight's expression had gone from far away to looking upset. Not angry, just like she didn't want to think about what was being said.

"So is there any way we can help her?" Spike asked jumping on the chance to relieve Twilight of her suffering.

"Well... yes I believe there is a way to help her, specifically something you can do that is."

"Rarity, I'm not sure this is such a good idea..." Twilight started with a twinge of sadness to her voice.

"Nonsense, we already talked it over and if you're ever to get over your problem we need you to confront it head on." Spike was tired of playing spectator to a conversation he didn't understand and finally interjected into it.

"I'll do it." Spike said sternly. "I don't know what it is but I can't stand seeing Twilight so upset all the time." He felt her hand suddenly rest onto his and Spike looked up at Twilight's eyes, her soft fingers gripping around his hand. "So it doesn't matter what I have to do as long as it helps Twilight feel better." Rarity suddenly came up with a hug around Spike's neck as she "awwed" at his display of dedication in the face of uncertainty.

"And that's why you're my Spiky-Wikey." Rarity said happily and backed up from the hug. "Very well then Spike, I'm going to ask you something that I want you to think seriously on; have you ever seen Twilight with a boyfriend?" Well that caught him off guard. Of all the things she could have asked he didn't think it would be about Twilight's love life. Spike thought for a while still feeling Twilight's hand gripping his own before coming back with his answer.

"Well not really no. I mean I know there have been guys that liked Twilight; there were boys at school and in the library that had a thing for her. Then there was that study partner that always checked her out and would ask me what kind of presents she would like."

"You mean Book End?" Twilight asked as if she'd just been made aware of him. "He had a crush on me?"

"Totally! I mean you never seemed to notice when any guy liked you so I just never brought it up." Twilight blinked and thought back herself, shaking her head.

"I can't think of any guys that liked me. Spike are you just making this up to make me feel better?"

"Twilight, that guard at the castle Heavy Step, he still has a thing for you. Haven't you always noticed he's around when you come to visit?" Twilight blushed suddenly as if things were starting to make sense to her.

"Well... of course he's always there, it's where he works." Spike rolled his eyes and Rarity couldn't help but giggle at their exchange.

"See what I mean, she can't even see when someone does like her. And I've never seen her show interest in a boy before on her own." Twilight took her hand back and squeezed them together, giving Rarity a signal that what Spike was saying wasn't entirely true.

"Well Spike that's part of why we're here. You see for Twilight it's very difficult for her to open up like that. I can tell that she's the kind of girl that needs a strong emotional connection with someone before she can be involved with them romantically. Unfortunately she's never really tried to build a bond like that and it has caused a bit of a back up in her... um... goodness how to say it?" Rarity tapped her foot for a moment as she tried to find the words. "Her natural desires, I think that's a good term."

Spike scratched his head as he still wasn't completely following along as to how he fit into all of this. "So... she needs to go on a date with someone? I mean I don't really know anybody in town to hook her up with if that's what you mean." Twilight was getting more uncomfortable by the second as she sat on the bed next to him and Spike could feel the tension she was giving off.

"Not exactly Spike." Rarity interjected. "We've talked it over and I believe for Twilight to finally get the confidence she needs to consider someone else she needs to settle her emotions with someone she's already connected to." Spike blinked still not exactly sure what all of this meant and Rarity came over taking Twilight's hand and putting it onto Spike's. "Spike darling, would you give Twilight what she needs?" Spike's eyes widened.

"Wait... she wants to go on a date with me?" He couldn't hide the surprise in his voice and Rarity kept a hold of Twilight's hand on Spike's so she couldn't pull it away.

"Not exactly Spike. Twilight needs for you to do for her what I did for you. That day we were alone together in my bedroom." Spike felt a panic suddenly creep into his heart and he looked between the two girls but Twilight didn't seem very surprised, just nervous. "I already told her everything, it's okay. She knows."

"Really?" Spike looked at Twilight. "You're not mad at me?" Twilight looked back with her sparkling purple eyes and shook her head, filling Spike with a sense of relief that everything was okay. He was sure she would have been furious that he and Rarity had done it together. But... if she needed him to do what Rarity did for himself then... "Twilight wants to have sex with me?"

"I know it sounds extreme darling but for Twilight's sake it will really help her." Rarity confessed and Twilight made sure to break eye contact again. He'd never seen her this nervous before. Twilight was always so sure of herself and confident, like she always knew the answer to any problem she faced. Now to see Rarity taking lead for both of them was strange to him. "I know what she's been doing with you lately Spike and I think unless she gets this out of her then she wont know when to stop. Would you still do anything for her, even this?" Spike looked to Twilight again who met his gaze. There were a lot of emotions in those eyes, not all of them he understood but above everything else he could see a fear of rejection. That she'd done something to lose him or scare him off. He couldn't stand to see those eyes.

"I'll do it. I'll do anything for Twilight." Spike nodded his head in confidence. But there was something else. "Rarity are you okay with this?" Rarity nodded her head to him and hugged herself with her arms.

"This wasn't something we decided lightly Spike. I can't see my friends suffer when I know there's a way to fix it."

"But what about..." What about them? What Spike had done with her, what their relationship was now and how this would effect it. "What will happen to-"

"Shh." Rarity put a finger to his lips to quiet him. "In due time Spike, we'll discuss it then." Rarity leaned forward and kissed Spike on the forehead, and then did the same to Twilight. "I'll leave you two alone now, so you better be sure to take care of each other while I'm gone." There was an awkward pause in that moment as Rarity looked on at the two would be lovers and then slowly dismissed herself from the room, closing the door quietly behind herself. That left Spike and Twilight alone together now.

"You don't have to do it." Twilight suddenly said before Spike could even react. "It's... it's stupid I know. I mean Rarity just came to the decision all by herself saying that if I got what I wanted then I wouldn't want it so bad anymore." She was looking away from Spike now and he felt her body shaking. "I understand if it's weird or... or disgusting. I don't want to make you do something you don't want to because of me." She was sniffling now and Spike couldn't take it anymore, putting his arms around the girl and hugging her tightly. "Spike?"

"It's not disgusting, nothing about you could be disgusting." Spike said as he held himself against her and hid his face against her chest. "You're the greatest girl in the world Twilight. There's no way anyone could ever find you disgusting." Twilight gently returned the hug and they held each other there for a while on the bed, enjoying the warmth that they provided to one another. Spike let out a sigh as he pulled up his confidence to try and do as Rarity requested. "Besides... you've seen me naked plenty of times right? It's no big deal to you."

"That was different. That was for you to rest or relax, or to make you feel better. It was never like this, it was always just a treatment." That had been the safety line the two of them had wasn't it? It was always just a treatment to keep him from losing sleep or have his strange reactions due to his dragon blood or whatever reason they could hide behind. But somewhere in the back of his mind he always knew that maybe there was something more to it, didn't he? They'd been lying to themselves and Spike played along just as much as Twilight had, he was just as much to blame. So Spike broke their hug and moved Twilight's face to look at her.

"Then let me give you a treatment, Twilight. If that makes it okay." Maybe it was a lie that they had made up to keep things okay, but it was their lie. If it could help them fix everything then he'd keep it true for them. With that Spike moved forward and his lips met Twilight's in a kiss. She pulled back for only a moment before leaning in and accepting it, then returning it.

Soon they were kissing like the day she'd taught him how to kiss, and it felt so very good.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that's all that happened in there?" Scootaloo had repeated the question to Sweetie Belle for probably the fifth time since they'd left Rarity's house. It was getting to the point that it was wearing down on Applebloom's nerves.<p>

"Jeez Scootaloo, if she done said nuthin' happened then nuthin' happened." The red head with the red bow finally intervened as they all entered into the club house together, Scootaloo not looking happy that her question was being put off and Sweetie Belle annoyed that she was being interrogated further on the subject.

"Yeah, c'mon Scootaloo, I already told you guys everything that happened. Why would I lie about that?" Scootaloo looked upset that she couldn't continue to press the point without outright calling her friend a liar.

"Well... I dunno, maybe you just forgot or it was embarrassing or something." She was getting desperate and Applebloom was worried it was going to erupt into a real fight.

"It ain't nuthin' tah worry 'bout anyway. Spike said nuthin' happened too and he wouldn't lie tah us about it." That shut Scootaloo right up and Applebloom wondered if maybe she had an idea why. It seemed funny she was so bothered like this over something so small. Sure Applebloom herself had suspicions when they caught the two of them in the closet but the story seemed to check out and Spike and Sweetie had told them pretty much the same thing.

"Yeah, besides I'm not a liar. A lady doesn't do uncouth things when she's alone with a boy that isn't her boyfriend." That got kind of a strange look from both Scootaloo and Applebloom after she said something that had such a specific wording.

"So... you could do things like that if he was your boyfriend?" Scootaloo suddenly asked curiously.

"Well it would be more okay. Me and Rarity talked about it already, she said when boys like you and then they're your boyfriend it was okay to be closer with them. But until then you shouldn't let them see anything that isn't proper or do anything with them until they've shown interest in you." She recited the lesson perfectly as if she'd thought about it many times in her own mind. Applebloom was quick on the rebuttal though.

"Ya mean like the time ya went and kissed Spike when we went tah Zecora's?"

"Oh, yeah, that." Sweetie Suddenly recalled and managed to dismiss it with a smile. "That was just a kiss on the cheek, because he saved me from falling. Nothing to get all worried about, it was actually kind of heroic." Sweetie actually giggled cutely but that just made Scootaloo look more bothered by the whole thing.

"Just seems like fer all that talk 'bout actin' proper ya went and did that without a care in the world." Applebloom said taking a seat by the work table they'd set up in their club house, Scootaloo sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and being the next one to comment.

"Well you did it too." Applebloom blushed and looked away from Sweetie Belle who was staring her down now.

"So you gave him one too?" She asked surprised after all of those comments. "Did he do something to earn it?" Applebloom was blushing as red as her hair but managed to keep herself under control.

"He helped me carry them apples all the way tah Zecora's hut, then he got the gate fer the farm opened and closed fer me in one go. Figured he'd earned a little reward like ya said he did earlier. Harmless really." Sweetie was giving her a sly grin now that she'd been caught doing the same thing after lecturing her about it. "It's no big deal right."

"I guess not, is it?" Sweetie Belle said more confidently. "At this rate the only one that hasn't given Spike a 'reward' is Scootaloo." The girl with the purple hair was strangely quiet and the reason why dawned on both girls quickly. "No way... Scootaloo?"

"He walked me home." She said hugging her legs up against her chest. "No boy had ever done that before and... well you said it was okay to give rewards for doing something nice so... so I gave him one too." She seemed the most embarrassed out of all the girls and Applebloom noticed that she only seemed to get this way when they talked about Spike. Otherwise she was more cocky and headstrong than even Applebloom herself. "Hey guys, did you ever want a boyfriend?" Applebloom was still reeling from the fact that Scootaloo had actually kissed a boy, now she was asking about that?

"Well... Ah guess so. Ah mean ah think every girl has thought about it at some point huh?" She looked between her friends and Sweetie gave a little nod with a smile.

"Well then what kind of boy would you like?" Sweetie suddenly chimed in with the happiest tone she'd had all day. Applebloom thought about it for a while.

"Ah dunno. Ah guess it would hafta be ah boy that could keep up 'round the farm with me. Someone who would be nice and get along with mah family and mah friends. Someone who could come up with more adventures fer us to go on like we do now." Applebloom smiled a bit in thought of her perfect guy who could do all these things and more. She didn't have a face for him, but the idea of him was fun enough.

"Someone like Spike?" Sweetie suddenly asked and that surprised Applebloom.

"Well, ah guess he'd be pretty nice. But ah don't think there's anything that the two of us could do together now as boyfriend and girlfriend that we couldn't do as just friends, ya'know?" Spike was a good looking boy and all, and he was nice to be around, but that sort of thing wasn't what she was after right now in her life. Still if she did go out with him one day she wouldn't be against it. "How about you, Scootaloo?"

"Me?" She suddenly looked up and thought about it. "Well... I guess who ever I'd be with I'd want them to be strong. And brave. And tough, so that we could go on all sorts of adventures together." Her spirits were picking up just thinking about it. "And we could hang out together every day and practice tricks and stunts and never have to worry about anything being more than we could handle." There was something to her ideal guy... or person that struck Applebloom as odd. It seemed like she was just reciting Rainbow Dash (which wasn't surprising), but furthermore she never referred to this person as "he". Then Sweetie came in with the question.

"Someone like Spike?" Scootaloo didn't look her direction when she asked, instead thinking about it.

"I dunno. I mean he's nice, and he treats people good and he's strong. But I just... I don't know." The subject was uncomfortable for her it seemed. "Besides he likes girls more like Rarity, not like me." That was true, all the girls and practically the whole town knew about his crush on Rarity that was undying. Plus Rarity was a more "fancy" girl, and a heck of a lot more curvy than Scootaloo (or even Applebloom) could ever hope to be. That left the last of them.

"Well Sweetie Belle, who's yer ideal boy?" Sweetie leaned against the wall of the club house as well but she didn't sit, thinking quietly to herself.

"I guess I never really thought about an "ideal" guy. I mean I never really thought about an ideal anything." She looked up at her friends. "I never thought of having friends who were fun or always supporting me or were close to my home, I just wanted to be friends with you guys." She smiled sweetly at the other girls. "I never thought about having a perfect sister, or even one that met some kind of special need. I always really just liked being with Rarity. So... I guess I don't know who my ideal guy is. I'll just know when I meet him." It was sweet in a way that Sweetie Belle put value on who people were as opposed to what they could be for her, but that still left the final question.

"Someone like Spike I reckon?" Applebloom asked and Sweetie just smiled to herself.

"I wouldn't be against it." She said happily looking between her friends. "But it's like you said, we really don't have to worry about all that stuff right now do we?"

"I guess not." Scootaloo let her legs go from her arms and sat more casually on the floor now. "I guess we should all just focus on being friends right now, huh?"

"You said it." Applebloom chimed in happily and the three girls felt their more familiar air of comfort with each other settle back into the club house with all that business of boys out of the way.

"Besides..." Sweetie Belle said dreamily. "I think we'll know when we're ready. So will the boy we like when we finally meet him." Sweetie smiled nodding to herself. "And he'll know when he's ready too."

* * *

><p>"Twilight... I'm close..." Spike groaned deep as the purple haired girl bobbed her head in his lap. Twilight had removed her clothes aside from her undergarments and Spike was already naked. It hadn't taken Twilight long to go with her emotions after their kiss and Spike found himself in this position soon after. The girl seeming to have become fond of doing this for him. After announcing he was going to climax soon Twilight's mouth moved more quickly against his shaft, her fingers massaging him softly now. It was all too much for Spike to handle as he gasped and came hard into Twilight's lips. She didn't pull away.<p>

With Spike's hot load in her mouth Twilight pulled her lips off of his cock and swallowed his seed. Breathing heavily from her act and the longing between her legs. She was so close now that the stress was killing her. "Twilight..." Spike tried to speak but found it difficult with the amount of stress she'd put on him. "Is it... is it time to help you?"

"Yes Spike, it's time." The words were awkward between them. It wasn't the desire fueled sexual romp he'd had with Rarity. Everything was careful, gentle and even a little uncomfortable. They acted as if they were meeting for the first time, like they didn't know what to do around the other that was okay or not stepping over any boundaries. It made things that much slower and more difficult. Twilight insisting she give him oral sex before they do anything else already pushing Spike over the edge. He hoped he had it in him to finish the job.

Twilight climbed onto the bed and unclasped her bra, taking it off but still covering herself with her arms as if she shouldn't be letting him see something like this. Spike swallowed a lump in his throat as he tried to get over the fact that the beautiful woman before him was the girl he'd grown up with most of his life. "I know that I'm not as attractive as Rarity." Twilight said as she lowered her arm. "But I hope that you wont be disappointed with me."

"Twilight, you're possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever known." Spike said smiling as he looked at her eyes. "You've never disappointed me in anything you've done." Twilight smiled lightly as she felt a little confidence returning to her. "Um... may I?" Spike reached out offering to take her panties. The girl blushed and laid down onto her back, lifting her hips up as Spike slowly removed them and put them aside on the floor.

Twilight had been right, she wasn't the curvy goddess that Rarity was but she didn't need to be. Her slender figure and lovely hair and eyes were enough to enchant any man. Any man that is that didn't love her in any other way than a lover. Spike gulped as he climbed over Twilight and she parted her legs, exposing herself to him in the light for the first time. She looked amazing, she smelled amazing. Even the feel of her thighs touching his skin was amazing. Still it was slow, and she looked nervous with every move they made. "Okay. I'm going to move it." Twilight nodded as Spike pushed his cock against her pussy.

Twilight winced right away and Spike in a panic pulled out again. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"A little..." Twilight confessed but smiled to reassure him. "It's okay Spike, it's going to hurt a little my first time. Don't worry about it." Spike's clawed hands were shaking a bit now on either side of her as he was faced with something he didn't expect.

"I... I don't want to hurt you Twilight. I never want to hurt you." He didn't expect it to be like this, with all the awkwardness, the uncertainty and mostly the pain. He had no idea this sort of thing could hurt for girls.

"Spike, it's natural. You can try again." Apparently being the more scared of the two of them allowed Twilight to take the role of care giver as she guided him on his way. Slowly Spike attempted to push inside her once more, feeling resistance and seeing Twilight's face wince, it was too much and he pulled back.

"I'm sorry!" Spike confessed feeling helpless and Twilight looked disappointed. "I just... I don't know what to do."

"Let me help." A soothing female voice came from behind Spike as two soft and familiar pillows pressed to his back.

"Rarity!" Twilight almost shouted seeing the woman appear behind Spike, who didn't have to turn around to realize she was naked as well. "What are you doing in here!"

"Well I couldn't leave you kids alone when you we're having so much trouble and... I was sort of at the door listening in the whole time." Rarity smiled apologetically at Twilight who was blushing furiously at being exposed to her friend. It didn't seem to bother Rarity in the slightest however and Spike was trying to keep himself cool having two amazingly sexy women in bed with him. "Now Spike darling, you're going to have to do this for Twilight, do you understand?"

"But it hurts her..." Spike protested but Rarity wasn't going to let him back down from it, positioning herself behind him so he couldn't escape.

"Yes, it will for a bit. But that's part of it Spike, a little pain with pleasure. Now get back in position." Rarity reached around and grabbed a hold of Spike's cock for him, making the boy yelp as she got him pressed against Twilight. Rarity then put a soft hand on Twilight's thigh and gave it a small squeeze of reassurance. It didn't seem to make Twilight any less embarrassed at having her in the room though. "Now push." Rarity shoved against Spike with her own hips, making Spike press into Twilight with a shove.

Twilight let out a little cry as she felt her virginity taken from her, gripping the bed sheets with her hands and closing her eyes tightly. Spike wanted to pull back but Rarity kept him place. "Shhh... give her a moment deary. She'll be okay." Twilight took a few deep breaths while Spike watched on worried, Rarity rubbing her leg just a bit to provide emotional support. After only a few minutes Twilight wiped a tear from her eye and nodded her head.

"It's okay, it's not as bad as I'm making it seem." She swallowed a lump in her throat. "I'm just being a big baby about it." Spike was still looking on worriedly but Twilight reached up and squeezed his hand. "Spike, it's okay. I want you to." Letting out a breath Spike did as he was told and began to move into her with long, slow thrusts. Rarity continued to sit behind him encouraging the speed of his motions and wearing a playful smile like she was enjoying this the most of all. As Spike's hips moved Twilight's winces of pain were being replaced with moans of pleasure.

"Little faster now." Rarity whispered into Spike's ear as she moved her own hips in quicker motions, encouraging Spike to pick up the speed as well. He had to admit it felt amazing, just like everything else about Twilight. She was so tight and hot and it was all he could do to keep himself from thrusting into her as hard as he could. Still though Rarity kept him in check. "You're doing good Spiky-Wikey."

Twilight's legs spread farther apart to give Spike better access to her, something he took to happily as his body leaned in deeper and began to thrust at a quick pace. Rarity was watching happily now as Spike was quickly bringing Twilight to a climax. Twilight's hand found Spike's as their fingers interlocked with each other, moaning loudly as her body was experiencing sex for the first time. She squeezed hard as her legs closed around Spike's hips, her body hitting it's climax. When it passed Twilight relaxed her legs and breathed heavily from the experience.

"Wow." Twilight said suddenly as she looked up at the ceiling, her body reeling from the pleasure. "That wasn't what I thought it would be."

"Better?" Rarity asked eagerly and Twilight slowly nodded her head.

"I guess I thought it would be so rough and painful but really... really I enjoyed it a lot. Spike." The boy looked down at her breathing heavily despite not having another orgasm himself from all the intense physical activity. Twilight suddenly sat her body up to hug him tightly and he did the same to her, their bodies falling back against the bed. "Oh Spike thank you... thank you so much."

"Twilight... anything for you." The boy responded and held each other in their embrace, closer than they'd ever been. It was odd but somehow it was a perfect moment together. Rarity however had other things in mind.

"Okay, time for round two." Both scholar and assistant blinked hearing the woman's voice on the bed as she encouraged the two of them to roll over so that Spike was on the bottom. Twilight was wide eyed as her world was flipped around and her assistant was beneath her.

"Whoa, hold on a minute Rarity! What are you doing?" Rarity suddenly came up from behind Twilight being sure to keep her in place like she had done for Spike.

"Why darling you can't quit so soon after your first time. There's still so much more to enjoy." Spike was just watching on a little confused but felt his energy return to him quickly when Rarity reached around to massage Twilight's breasts.

"R-Rarity! I don't know if we should be doing this. Oh!" Spike's hips started to move on their own, taking the initiative without him really thinking about it. Soon he was pushing himself up into Twilight and the girl was being over run with emotion from Spike's cock and Rarity's expert hands playing at her nipples. It was a combination the innocent girl could barely endure. Soon enough her hips were moving on their own as she bounced onto Spike's lap.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of it." Rarity gave Spike a wink from over Twilight's shoulder and the boy blushed, watching what may have been the sexiest thing he'd ever get to see in his entire life. As Twilight began moving her hips faster Spike felt like he might be able to climax a second time with all of this attention. It didn't last long for him however, Rarity taken to sucking at Twilight's neck and earlobe, which set the girl right over the edge as she hit her second orgasm in record time. "Wow Twilight, you're more sensitive than I thought."

"No thanks to you." Twilight commented but she didn't remove herself from Spike's lap, neither really wanting to say it out loud but it felt too good being joined together like this. They didn't want to separate. "Spike, are you okay?" Spike nodded enthusiastically as his hips hadn't stopped moving into Twilight and she wasn't complaining. She actually looked happy. Rarity was as quick as ever to keep things interesting. Spike's field of vision was blocked shortly after as soft thighs straddled his head.

"Spike, don't let me be the only one that goes without satisfaction today." The scent was overwhelming and Spike hadn't known if he'd get to ever smell it again after that first day. Now that it was in front of him he wasn't going to let it go to waste. Leaning his head up his long tongue pushed it's way into Rarity's pussy and began to taste her again. Rarity moaned happily shortly there after.

"Is this really okay?" Twilight asked again although she hadn't stopped herself on Spike's lap, starting to feel him push deeper the more she lowered herself onto him. "Is it okay with three of us?" Rarity leaned her head back to look at Twilight and was clearly enjoying herself.

"Of course darling. Oh! Mmmm... we agreed... we agreed this was the only chance you'd get. Oh Spike!" Rarity put a hand onto his head and ran her fingers through his hair. "There's no reason not to enjoy ourselves on this special moment." Rarity began to breath heavier as she leaned forward now and gave Spike full access to her and he did not disappoint. Twilight was taking herself slow and steady but Rarity was on fire, rubbing her own breast as she moaned. "Right there Spiky-Wikey! Oh yes, yes!" In contrast to Twilight's more subdued moans of pleasure Rarity was shouting her praise as she climaxed against Spike's mouth, her chest heaving from the pleasure.

Even though she hadn't cum again Twilight very slowly began to pull herself off of Spike, shivering from the feeling of him leaving her since they started and then falling back onto the bed in a sweat. The whole thing had been more than she had anticipated and her body felt better than it ever had before in her life. So this was what sex was like. She thought she liked it.

Looking back to see the position Twilight had taken on the bed Rarity lifted her own hips off Spike's face and knelt on the bed next to him. "Okay now darling, up you go. Can't lay down on the job can you?" Spike sat up looking more dazed than Twilight. His mouth was a mess from pleasuring Rarity and his lap was a mess from pleasuring Twilight. Rarity made Spike give her some room as Rarity got on all fours and looked back to him. "Spike, I want it in this position now. Is that okay?" She batted her eyelashes at him and that was all that was needed to give him a second wind.

"Yeah! Whatever you need." Spike got into position behind Rarity eager to satisfy her request, while he did Rarity got herself into position with her head between Twilight's legs.

"Rarity, what are you doing?" Twilight said with her suspicious tone of voice but it didn't stop her fellow purple haired friend.

"Why I'm just making sure all of us enjoy today Twilight. You know I love to GIIIIIIVE!" Rarity got wide eyed as she felt Spike push his hard cock into her, not going as slow as he had with Twilight. It was okay though as she enjoyed it that way but it still caught her by surprise. "Ooh... oh, well, as I was saying, I can't possibly leave you out." Rarity's arms wrapped around Twilight's thighs as her head dipped down."

"Rarity wait! I'm not into gi-OH!" Whether Twilight was into women or not didn't matter shortly after Rarity's tongue came into contact with Twilight's pussy. Her mouth working on her nether regions in ways she hadn't thought possible. It occurred to Twilight funny enough through the haze of sex that this was quite possibly not Rarity's first time in a three way with a man and woman.

Over Rarity's body Twilight could see Spike behind her, pushing into her eagerly and breathing heavy. He was looking at her as well and somehow it felt okay. They'd finally been together, they'd enjoyed each other like never before. They had embraced closer than they ever had. Now they were together in bed with someone else, both gaining pleasure through their dear friend. Perhaps later she would regret the thought, but in this moment it all felt right. It was all okay and they could enjoy this moment of ecstasy. Which they did.

Rarity lifted her head up from Twilight's lap with a moan, her mouth wet from servicing Twilight and the girl realized somewhat embarrassed that she was messy when it came to sex. Rarity's fingers came up and pushed their way inside of Twilight, curling in her and making the girl gasp for air and lift her hips. "Twilight... tell me when. Spike, don't you dare until she's ready."

"O-okay!" He had no idea how he was going to hold himself back until Twilight had another climax but the boy slowed himself down behind Rarity as he tried not to cum too early. So they stayed like that, on the edge of pleasure while Rarity kept them both in check. She really was like some kind of goddess of love. Twilight's body wiggled against the bed as she gripped the sheets hard feeling her approach.

"I'm coming!" Rarity nodded and lifted her ass higher.

"Be a good boy Spike, you come too!" Rarity's head dipped down to suck at Twilight's clit, making the girl's legs closed on her as she came hard against Rarity's lips. Spike was soon to follow as he climaxed inside of the woman, gripping her hips hard and leaving little marks where his claws dug in. Rarity didn't mind though, they would heal and were worth the small shot of pain mixed with pleasure.

So it was that all three lovers came together in climax, and shortly after came together in embrace as they pulled up the covers on Twilight's bed and snuggled together. Spike being fortunate enough to be in the middle and feel the bodies of both beautiful women against him. He felt amazing but a little tired, all of it worth it to achieve what they had sought out to do. "So Twilight, did you enjoy your treatment?" Rarity asked putting an arm around both of them. Twilight snuggled up against Spike and put an arm back around him and Rarity.

"I did... I really did. I don't think I've ever felt this close to anyone before in my life. I think that now that I know, I don't have to be afraid anymore."

"What were you afraid of Twilight?" Spike asked innocently and the girl sighed as she got ready to unravel the problems of her own emotions.

"I was scared of... of being this close. I was scared to feel something like this. Spike you're the only boy I've ever known my whole life besides my brother. But feelings like these I could never have for him. But you were my... 'exception'." She stated the word as best she could without it sounding harsh. "I could love you like a brother but you weren't my brother so, somewhere in my head that made anything we did okay. I knew that no matter what I did I didn't have to be afraid of rejection. Do you understand?" Twilight asked sounding just a hint desperate. Spike laid in the warmth of the bed and processed what she said.

"I think I do. You didn't want anyone to hurt you, but you still wanted to be close to someone. So because you were afraid of another guy turning you down you came to me for those feelings?" Twilight nodded to him. "But you're over that now?"

"I think so." Twilight said as she stared back at his emerald eyes. "I think now I know that something like sex isn't scary, or painful, or that I need to be worried of someone not liking me. I think I can finally open up to someone else if I really want to."

"Well whoever it is they better be sure they're nice to you. Or else they're the ones that should be afraid." Spike said in a protective manner for his most important person in the world. Twilight just giggled and snuggled Spike.

"I know you'll always be there to keep me safe, so you can relax my brave protector." Twilight stated happily but then looked over at Rarity. "Um... Rarity, you've done a lot to help me today and I can't say thank you enough but... where does this put all of us with you?"

"Oh, right." Rarity said now having to acknowledge things instead of just enjoying the comfort of the bed and her friends together. "Well I'm not really sure. I mean I love you both still very much and I... understand things like this can't just keep happening. But if neither of you will think badly of me then I'd like things to go back to the way they were for us. At least until we can figure out exactly what we'll be doing with ourselves. Would that be okay?"

"I think that's okay by me." Spike said suddenly. "There's no way I could ever stop loving either of you. But if this helped Twilight and things can be calm again for a while then I think we should figure this sort of stuff out later."

"Agreed." Twilight confirmed at the trio snuggled together in bed again, closing their eyes and looking to enjoy a peaceful night's rest.

That wouldn't be how things would come to pass however.

"Twilight! I'm here to cheer you up!" A familiar voice suddenly boomed from downstairs as the library door swung open. All six eyes snapped open hearing the pink haired girl announce herself from downstairs.

"Pinkie Pie." Rarity said with a hint of dread.

"Downstairs!" Spike suddenly shouted in warning, with only seconds to react Twilight sat up and raised her hand, magic sparking off her fingers.

"Bathroom!" The woman shouted as Spike and Rarity disappeared in a flash of pink magic, the two transporting into the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Not a moment too soon as Pinkie suddenly burst in through the bedroom door into Twilight's room and Ms. Sparkle managed to pull up the bed sheets and cover herself just in time. Not really fond of the idea of exposing herself to two of her friends today.

"Twilight, there you are!" Pinkie smiled her cheerful, oblivious grin as she entered the room. Twilight herself was trying to act as nonchalant as she could being naked and in bed. "I'm glad I found you, cause Spike told me that you were being all Miss Mopey-pants, and it was making him so upset that he was looking like Mr. Mopey-pants, and I said to myself 'Pinkie that just wont do!' How could I let my friends be so down in the dumps, so I figured you needed some cheering up, so I said what cheers up people more than a surprise party!" Pinkie shouted the last words as she spread her arms wide and there was a sudden explosion of confetti and balloons behind her. Twilight had no idea how she managed to do that. It was then that Pinkie stopped to actually observe the room. "Say, it kinda smells like someone had another kind of party in here already."

"Pinkie, is now the best time?" Twilight asked still nervous and stuck under the sheets due to her nudity.

"Well it's always a good time for a party, silly. So why not come on downstairs with me and we'll have a party for two that'll make you no longer blue." It was hard to refuse Pinkie's infectious happiness but there were still important matters to deal with.

"But Pinkie you see I was kind of sleeping..."

"That's okay, you're awake now." Twilight just gave her an annoyed stare that the girl didn't seem to be getting it.

"No, I mean I was sort of sleeping and I... you know what; forget it. Just give me a second to change and I'll be right downstairs, okay?"

"Okie doki loki! We should probably go downstairs anyway, it kinda smells like someone got lucky in here." Pinkie skipped out of the room leaving behind her party favors as she did. Twilight let out a sigh that at the very least she hadn't been found out. It was unfortunate for Rarity and Spike though.

* * *

><p>Spike had an ear to the door as he heard the conversation in the other room and that they would probably be stuck in the bathroom for a bit longer than they had hoped. Sighing he pulled his head away and looked to the naked and always lovely Rarity sitting on the edge of the tub. "Well I guess Pinkie isn't going anywhere anytime soon. Looks like we're stuck here."<p>

"She always did have the most amazing timing." Rarity sighed as she covered herself up with her hands despite being so exposed to him earlier and not minding it. Spike noted this and went to the linen closet, producing three towels and handing two of them off to the purple haired woman. "Why Spike, thank you. Always such a gentleman."

"Well I don't want you to get cold, and these are all we really have since Twilight keeps her robe in her closet."

"That's quite alright darling, this will do for now." Rarity stood up no longer hiding her curves and Spike blushed at the beautiful sight but at least managed to keep himself under control. Come to think of it since his first time he hadn't had his fire breathing problem like he did before. Maybe Rarity really did cure him? As she stood she wrapped one towel around her hips like a skirt and another around her torso. Spike did similar as he wrapped a towel around his waist and hopped up onto the toilet to sit as well.

"Hey Rarity, you've done a lot to try and help me and Twilight lately. I don't think either of us have said how important it really has been to us though." Rarity smiled after she settled back down into her sitting position and pet Spike's hair. It felt really good with her fingers against his scalp.

"Well you've both given to me as much as I've given back, so I don't think those kinds of things need to be said." Rarity spoke softly to Spike, her voice like music in his ears. "Besides we're all friends aren't we?"

"Yeah... I guess we are." But things were different now. They were supposed to be the same after all of this but there was no denying that things were fundamentally different. Not just for Twilight and Spike who were supposed to have cleared the air the most. For Spike there was another person that their relationship had taken an important change to. "Rarity, listen I... We've gone through a lot now and I think I know how I feel." Spike swallowed as he prepared his next words. "I think that I love..." He didn't get to finish it though, Rarity putting her mouth to his lips and stopping him from completing those words. Afterwards slowly pulling back and looking into his eyes.

"Not yet Spike." Rarity said, almost pleading. "Not yet... some day but not now... not yet. Okay?" Spike didn't really understand why, but Rarity knew what he was going to say and she didn't want to hear it. It was disheartening but Spike felt like it wasn't the end and maybe that was what was important. Maybe she knew it too. So slowly he nodded his head and Rarity nodded back, giving him a hug. "Thank you Spike."

"Anything for you Rarity." He hugged her back and her arms tightened around him.

"I know... anything for me." The words were uttered with a hint of worry but Spike didn't understand why. After she snuggled his cheek with her own Rarity let him go from her embrace and looked across from him. Now Spike was stuck once again in a small room with the elder lovely sister instead of the younger cute one like he had been earlier with Sweetie Belle. "So, what shall we do till Twilight gets us out of here?"

"Want to play twenty questions?"


	8. Morning After

_This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. This story contains content of an adult nature and is an Alternate Reality take of the characters Twilight Sparkle and Spike as humans (both characters I do not own). Please support the official release._

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight's Treatment - Chapter 8 - Morning After<strong>

With the rise of the sun a new day was ushered in, climbing high and casting its light into every crevice and crack that it shined upon. So it was that with the new day the young man couldn't hide from the morning forever. The rays of the sun casting across his face and rousing him from his slumber. Spike sat up and yawned loudly as his body stretched from a previous day's stress and excitement. And what excitement it was!

Honestly the whole thing was almost unbelievable; the actions he'd taken with the two most beautiful women he'd ever known (yes even better than the princesses). The kind of thing you wouldn't even see in a trashy romance novel that one of the said party would read on a regular basis. But as he walked into the bathroom from his bed and saw the three towels he and that woman had worn while they hid inside this very room he knew it was true.

Passing by those towels he entered into the shower and got cleaned for the day. Thankfully he and Rarity hadn't been trapped inside the bathroom for all that long after Pinkie Pie had shown up. Fully equipped for Twilight's Surprise Cheer-Up Party, Pinkie had gone right to work in making the main room of the library into a small fun zone with games, snacks and music. Despite their situation Twilight couldn't possibly refuse the goodhearted effort and managed to sneak off long enough to help him and Rarity get dressed and teleport them outside of the library. They "showed up" a few seconds later at the front door and the quartet had a fun time way into the evening.

Stepping back out of the shower, Spike picked up one of the towels from the floor (one that Rarity used) and dried himself off. Twilight had already gotten up so he didn't have to worry about her seeing anything out of turn as he walked into the bed room. Then again, that wasn't really an issue any more was it? Or was it? What was their relationship now exactly?

Dwelling on it a little Spike walked downstairs after getting dressed and found the lovely purple haired woman reading a book and munching on a bagel at the table. Pinkie had left them with some food but naturally it was all cupcakes and punch so there wasn't much in the way of a healthy diet with the left overs. Spike stretched himself out and headed right for the fridge. "Morning Twilight."

"Morning Spike, did you sleep well?" Her voice was cheerful and optimistic, something he'd sorely missed over the past week. However she didn't look up from her book when he entered the room, clearly interested in what the pages held. Not surprising, he'd never seen her go so long without reading before these previous few days.

"Yeah, like a rock. Can't remember the last time I slept that hard." Spike dug around in the fridge until he located some left over quartz from a few days back. Might as well eat them up now. "Sorry if I wasn't up to open the library with you."

"Don't worry about it, after how many days I slept in you were owed a little extra time in bed." He didn't really feel the same way but it was nice that she cared that much for him. Sitting across from Twilight at the table Spike began to much on the gemstones, grinding them away and swallowing the stones easily. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel... I feel good." Spike nodded to himself and Twilight, who had set her book down to gaze across the table at her assistant. "I'm feeling good today, like things are going to go well. How about you?"

"I feel the same way." The two shared a smile and there was an odd emotion between them. Something deep in his heart told him that Twilight was feeling better and best of all he'd helped make her that way. He just wanted her to smile like that forever. "Oh don't forget your medicine." Twilight pushed the gourd full of tomato flavored tonic over to Spike, having pulled it out for him earlier. Spike took off the cap and prepared to drink it but stopped himself. Twilight watched curiously as he capped the gourd up again and set it aside.

"I don't think I need it anymore."

"Really?" Twilight asked intrigued. "Not feeling your fire fits any longer?" Spike thought it over carefully, he didn't feel any different physically. Really he was the same person he'd been just yesterday when he was drinking this special brew to keep himself under control. But something felt different inside and it was a lot more than just reactions of the body. A confidence that wasn't there before.

"I don't think so. I think I'm going to be alright from now on with this too." Spike nodded to Twilight who giggled in her cute way.

"So grown up now. So then I guess you wont have any more problems with girls in sun dresses and swimsuits this summer, right?"

"Well I wont have any 'problems' with them." Would he have fire fits every time he saw a sexy woman; probably not anymore. Would he still steal a look every time he saw one; oh you better believe it. He was still a man after all, dragon blood or not. "I think that now I'm just ready to handle it myself. That I can be responsible enough for my own actions that I don't have to worry about what I'll do anymore." Twilight nodded in agreement.

"That's really great to hear Spike. So then does that mean you're over your crush on Rarity?"

"Hey now, I said I'm over my problems. That was never a problem." Twilight laughed a little out loud this time. Things really were back to how they used to be, Spike couldn't be happier. "But as of right now I'm the king of my castle. Nothing's getting through these walls without my say so, and nothing happens in my domain that I'm not in control of." He spoke proud and sure.

"Really? Well that's good to hear your majesty, because I'll need your help and concentration as I make up for the week of studying I missed out on while I was in bed." Twilight's focus was back to books, that was good. That was something Spike could help with endlessly and feel grateful for doing so. Suddenly though there was a knock at the door, Twilight was getting up to go answer it but Spike stopped her.

"Don't worry, I got it. It's probably Derpy with the mail anyway." Spike rose to his feet and walked over to the door, expecting the pretty blond mail woman with the unusual eyes to be waiting with a huge pile of mail for him to sort through for her. He wondered how many other people went through that same task other than himself. As Spike opened the door he was greeted by a pretty face with blond hair but it wasn't what he was expecting.

"Hey Spike, how are you doing today?" Spike blinked as he stared back into the most innocent and pure golden eyes he'd ever seen. "Oh um, I'm Dinky, Derpy's daughter. I've seen you around a lot but I don't think we've ever said hi." She smiled at him and he was shocked at just how cute it was. The sudden arrival of the girl left him speechless. "Mom's coming by later with the mail but I wanted to give you and Ms. Sparkle invitations to my birthday party. If you guys wanted to come that is?" She looked up at him with those golden eyes again and Spike came to the realization she was waiting for him to respond. He opened his mouth to say "Sure" but all that came out was a flicker of green flame. Spike covered his mouth with his hand quickly and took a deep breath before he continued.

"Uh... yeah! Yeah I'd love to come by. I remember you mom mentioning it earlier." Spike rubbed the back of his head sheepishly feeling suddenly embarrassed. Not that the pretty young lady with the eyes like pure gold seemed to notice.

"Great! I'll be happy to see you there. I know a bunch of people from school are coming so there will be people you know there too. You can come too if you want, Ms. Sparkle!" Dinky leaned in to wave at Twilight, who was sitting at the table with a sly grin on her face as she watched Spike.

"Thank you Dinky, I'll try to make it with Spike if I can." Twilight waved back and Dinky retreated from the entrance.

"Okay, I have to pass out a lot more invitations so I better get going. But I hope to see you again soon Spike."

"Yeah!" Spike agreed a bit too quickly. "Yeah, I hope I get to see you soon too." Dinky excused herself and left the library, Spike closing the door as he walked back to his seat and put the invitations on the table. When he finally looked up Twilight still had that same sly grin on her face.

"So... king of your castle are you?" Apparently she'd caught his accidental outburst at the door. Spike patted his chest with his fist and coughed before answering to ensure no more flames popped out.

"Ahem... yes, and the castle's defenses are doing just fine." Twilight kept smiling as she rose up and took her plate to the sink.

"Well then if you have time in your schedule your highness; may we get started on our studies?" Twilight was walking confidently, which was in a noticeably sexy stride. However Spike did his best to pay it no mind as he was still master of his domain. He only looked to the gourd once before promising himself he wouldn't depend on that crutch any longer.

"Of course my royal jester, let us make haste."

"Hey! How come I get to be your court jester?"

"Would you have preferred the queen?"

"Amazingly talented, smart and pretty Queen Twilight Sparkle would have been most preferred. Or at least royal adviser."

"Well I'm sure we could use a new royal maid." Twilight poked Spike's nose making him flinch and earning a giggle out of her, then she gave him a kiss on the forehead as she walked into the library.

"Studies first, royal assignments later." Spike got up as well to follow, smiling along to her joke. Though a maid outfit would look pretty good on Twilight... but that's not something she'd do. Things were back to normal, he didn't have to worry about that sort of confusing emotional mess with his beloved friend ever again. From now on he could love her purely from his heart as he always had. After all everything they'd gone through had been for this purpose; to return to their lives unspoiled from past events. Nothing could ever take this innocence away again. "Lets get started then."

"Coming Twilight." Always for you. Anything for you.


End file.
